Dying For Some Sun
by JoxX
Summary: AU what if Rene kinda killed Sookie?... A Vampire Sookie story...oh she's pissed her maker is getting the brunt of her wrath... but you know what they say; theres a thin line between love and hate... M
1. Sunbathing For Vampires

**Dying For Some Sun**

**ONE**

**Sunbathing for Vampires**

* * *

**A/N: **What if Sookie was kinda killed by Rene...

* * *

Wait for it, wait for it... PING, I am awake. No big deal, I hear you say. Well for most people to wake up at..._ wait,_ what is the time? 8.42 am. _Holy shit._ That's the earliest yet. "Too bad I am checking out today! Did hear that you big A hole?" I yelled at the corpse in the bed. _Of course not_, I think to myself. Why would he? His smug ass is dead to the world.

The big deal is; I died just over four months ago, how?... well a lot of factors really. Rene Lenir, fiancé to one of my best friends and fellow ex co worker began the process. Having already killed my Grandmother and cat, another fellow co worker and old school friend before me; not all at the same time but in series of murders, he then came after me.

Instead of being at peace, with the deceased members of family (of which there are a lot) in heaven somewhere, I have to walk the earth as one of the undead. Bill bless his heart; that's my Vampire boyfriend, ex if you talk to Mr high and mighty, tried to save me. Unfortunately going out in the midday sun when Rene was trying to kill me was not so good for him. So by the time he rose four days later- healed, I was already a one day old vampire.

My boss or should I say ex boss tried to save me, he was too late as I was already nearly as good as dead, he landed himself in hospital for his trouble. Had he not been a shifter, a little factiod I had newly discovered he too would be dead. But as it was and thank god, he made it. Healed fully.

So there I was, in a coma on life support minding my own business, having been given the diagnosis I wouldn't see the morning. Would it have been too much to ask? Huh? That my brother sat with me, maybe held my hand till I passed away peacefully- well apparently it was! No, upon seeing me, he left me there, got shit faced, went to Fangtasia, to chew out the Vampires; on how they had brought me nothing but trouble and heart ache. Getting in the sheriff of area fives face; that I was as good as dead, all because of them. Not because his co worker and good buddy, Rene tried to kill me, oh no. It was the Vampires fault. Go figure.

There no such thing as; 'as good as dead' to a Vampire that wants to keep you. That's how I found myself Vampire child, to smug bastard, high handed, controlling and downright annoying Eric Northman. He finished the job of killing me. One that nature was doing on its own, due my extensive injuries. Instead of getting to be dead, I am just undead and it suck's; literally, figuratively and actually-sucks. I HATE IT. To know I'll never get to have kids, never grow old, never sunbathe again._ I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry-it's just too gross anyway. _Well it really ticks me off, I'd rather be dead than undead.

Now he controls every moment in my life, well not every moment. You see I have a secret. I smile smugly to myself. After about week of being undead, I began wake during the day. At first it was late afternoon, few hours before the sun would rise. But the time just kept getting longer and longer like today for instance, 8.42am dawn was just over two hours ago. I died at dawn like a good little Vampire then I should be dead till I rise at sun set, however I now rise before and then go back to being dead before my keeper awakes. But going back to the dead seems to be my choice.

There isn't an aspect of my life that isn't my own, apart from this right now. He controls the clothes I wear- all new ones, the 'food' I eat, currently I am banned from true blood- 'no child of mine will mainstream', quote un quote. Where I go, what I do is all up to him. I not allowed to see Bill or anyone from my former life. I am allowed to have sex, lots of it, just as long as it's with Mr high and mighty. Eh, no thanks. To tell you the truth I am soooo grateful that I wake during the day; as saying no, for this long with my new Vampire impulses would have been impossible.

I have turned into a horndog, wonton, would be slut; if I could not take care of things myself when I rise during the day who knows what horrid mistakes I would have made by now. I know for certain that this pisses Eric off no end, he thinks, I'll soon crack. And when I do crack as he puts it, he'll be there to please my every sexual desire. Well he's in for a shock tonight when he rises. No more Sookie doll to torment.

That's what I've become a doll, a puppet for Eric Bloody Northman to show off, 'oh look how pretty _it _is', 'oh you must be so proud', 'new borns are sooo exciting'. Nothing more than a freaking show piece, that's my undead life. I should have died four months ago, today will be my last on this earth. I don't approve of suicide, but I am dead already so surely it's not suicide. I am going to sunbathe one last time, see there that doesn't sound so bad when you put it like that, right? Yesterday I wrote out all my letters to people, who matter to me, you know to say goodbye and stuff. I couldn't stop crying, so it took all day. With the blood loss (I cry tears of blood-so gross, don't ask) I nearly drained all four fangbangers I fed from, Soooo not good.

So might you be wondering why, I have not freed myself from my maker and just staked his sorry ass while he was dead for the day. Firstly. No, mainly I just couldn't do it. I just couldn't stake someone even if they had finished murdering me, turned me against my will as I lay there defenceless. Also that would make me no better than Eric, now would it.

I strip off my night dress figure it will go faster if I am in my birthday suit. Well I came in this way, so if I go out this way; naked as the day I was born it's kinda... well, I don't have a word for it but I guess, I will have come full circle. Poetic, that was the word I was looking for. Yes, it was poetic.

I place the letters to everyone on the chest of drawers hopefully Eric will honour my last wish and deliver all the letters to all the people that are important to me. There even one for Eric, in it I've tried to be as polite as possible. Which let me tell you, was really hard. He ripped me from my home, I am not even allowed to see that. Pam has been in charge of remodelling, it breaks my heart each time she torments me with all the horrid stuff she says she done to it. Pam, don't even talk to me about her. Now there's a girl with a serious psychological disorder, she worships the man who murdered her. We've even come to blows over it, it's just sick. She says liberated, I say murdered.

No letter for Pam. I take a deep breath, put my hand on the outside door- this is it. I send a quick prayer to God, as I disarm the codes, I asked him to please take me home. I open the door and step out into the midday sun, figured it would go quicker to wait till the sun was high in the sky. I walk into the middle of the patio, my arms out wide and drop to my knees as I am blasted by a hot wind that hit's me.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu," my lungs fill with hot air, it's that sound when you been underwater for ages and you gasp for breath when you breech the surface. I feel the heat on my body, no burning yet... actually it feels quite nice. I open one eye, then the other one. I am not burning, I am not burning. Tears burst forth. Why am I not burning?

"Argggggh, I can't even meet the sun," I scream in frustration. White hot anger fills me as the frustration of my impossible situation hit's me full force. "Eric Fucking Northman, I HATE YOU," I yell into the empty yard. I can't do anything I want. Huge tears fall down my face, I pound the ground with my fists._ I am a lousy Vampire, I can't even burn in the sun, _as soon as the thoughts leave my mind, I have another. _I AM NOT BURNING._

_Holy shit, Jesus Christ Sheppard of Judea! _Sorry God but how is this even possible? Talking about possible this has possibilities. What's that sound? OH MY GOD! I lay my hands over my heart, yes... it's beating. I am sitting on the patio naked as jailbird in the sun! And my heart is beating, was it beating when I woke up? _No. _No, I am sure it wasn't. Defiantly wasn't. So what the sun... made it beat again? I'll file that away for later.

I realise I am squinting, my eyes are much more sensitive now I am a Vampire, I need some sunglasses. I am a Vampire that can go out in the sun. Wait, maybe I am no longer a Vampire...No, still a Vampire, I realise as my fangs snap down.

Closing my eyes I enjoy the sensation of the sun on my skin, I lean back kicking my legs in the air ah this too good. I just giggle, "Wooo whoooo," for the first time in a long time I am filled something else other than anger, sadness and sheer pity for myself. So engrossed in being not dead... or is that a Vampire with beating heart, that I don't hear the damn human approaching.

* * *

**What do you think? Kinda nervous as it's my first Vamp Sookie story something I've wanted to write for ages... let me know in a REVIEW**


	2. Nothing But The Truth

**Dying For Some Sun**

**TWO**

**Nothing But The Truth**

* * *

A/N: I just want to say THANK YOU for every one that has given me a review and add me to alerts as always lovin the love...

PIMP HAT on... please check out my other stories... SOOKIE and HADLEY: BLOOS SISTER, NeW chappie on Frankie says Relax... you can find them all on my profile page...

EnjoY... JoXx

* * *

"Oh...SOOKIE...you'll burn... why are you not burnin?" Bobby Burnham shrieked, that's before I use my Vampire speed to cross the yard, pin him to the ground with my hand over his mouth. Only then does it dawn on me I am naked, embarrassment courses through me... praise the lord I feel like I am blushing.

"Am I blushing?" I ask, when I get no answer I realise what the problem is. "Just nodded your head" I add.

He nods his head, I am so happy I could kiss somebody. Funny how your body is partly your own when you are Vampire, because when I snapped to my senses that's exactly what I was doing; kissing somebody. Only that somebody was Bobby Burnham- Eric's day guy. Eric's day guy, oh I love the irony in that. I grind against him, "Bobby you want this?" asked wonton, sluty Vampire Sookie, not to be confused with me of course.

"Oh God, Yess," he said cupping my left breast. Ahhh, god that feels so good, I buck against him. Usually my control is better than this, but that is because I have normally given myself a release by now. However my planning on ending my existence, coupled with the euphoria of being in the sun my control is gone. I reach for Bobby's pants and rip them off his body.

"Jesus," he gasps.

"You better satisfy me," I growl. He gulps. He's erect and ready, since I have become Vampire I am always ready. I am such a hussy, I rip open his shirt. Laying my bare chest on his, _oh god this feels, so good_. I rub myself all over him. Flipping us both round, so I am now on the bottom. Sensation in my body is heightened now and having someone just touch me can be an erotic experience.

"I want you," I growl into his ear. He rubs his length along my slick folds and when he's in position he enters me. Oh god I am so sex starved, he nearly has me coming from just entering me. I've had sex once since I was made Vampire, that was so by accident and was the first rush of bloodlust I'd ever experience it was just after I rose from the ground like an animal, I fed and I fucked; crude I know but that's what it was, no point in pretending it was anything else. When I came to my senses I told that pig Eric to get off me. Vowed never again. He loved to lord that over me, I loved to tell him I had totally no recollection of it, so it couldn't have been that special. It was true I had no idea, not till I came too. I put a stop to that shenanigans straight away.

Bobby began moving in and out of me, "Oh god yes, just like that," I could feel myself coming undone, not because the man on top of me processed any great skill, because trust me, he didn't. No I was just that sex starved. I went over the golden edge, screaming out raking my nails down his back. Scent of blood filled the air and other instinct to feed came over me, as I bit down on Bobby's neck. Bobby's body shuddered and he came not even five minutes into _fu_...you know, "Arrrgh," I yelled in frustration as he called my name.

Premature ejaculation, fudge. No. no. no. Not nearly enough to have just one release if I was to cope with constant onslaught that was Eric's innuendos and advances. I blushed again, as I remembered it was actually my sexual need that had woken me the first time I woke through the day. I had my finger between my legs before I'd even registered I was doing it. It had been a week of sheer hell, I was practically crawling the walls with want. Not that Eric helped, oh no, walking around nude. Making me sleep in the same bed as him. No, that Pig did everything he could to get me all hot and bothered. Only my stubborn nature kept me from letting him fuck me senseless.

"Sorry, I am so sorry," Bobby apologised, I should have been flattered that I made a man come within five minutes of him entering me. I should have consoled him, I should have told him it was okay. But being a Vampire kinda made me a bitch, I found I had to constantly check myself.

"So you should be," I huffed, "What are you going to do about it?" I pouted, angry at him for being useless.

"I'll ...i'll pl..please you mistress Sookie," Bobby stuttered. Please me he did, at least Bobby had talented fingers. I glamoured him into forgetting we had ever done this or seen me in the sun, but I implanted the urge for him to come back tomorrow- shameful I know. Now glamour, that had become my speciality. My telepathy had made the transition and was now easier to control than ever. So glamour coupled with the fact I could read the individuals mind made me the queen of glamour. However one disturbing effect of my telepathy having made it, was Vampire minds weren't always silent to me. They had become kinda like Were minds in that, if they thought something directly at me it came through loud and clear.

It was sheer luck when Eric had question me about this, I didn't realise I could do it as I had my shields snapped so tightly shut, that the world for the first time was silent to me. Bliss. So I told him what, was then the truth. Small victories like that is what kept me going, kept me from totally cracking up at being a Vampire. Now I had the sun. Another interesting fact I learnt was Eric's commands only worked when he was awake. Embarrassingly I'd discovered this when I woke up that first time during the day with my fingers between my legs. Eric had commanded me, that I was not allowed to pleasure myself- another attempt to get me to crack sooner.

I swam some laps in the pool, this was heaven. This could mean I would have a life outside from Eric's control. I showered taking care to scrub my skin then slipped back on my night dress, but I couldn't help sneak back out for one last look at the sun, before laid myself down next to Eric. I had a brief moment of panic when I wondered if my heart would still beat, only one way to find out. I closed my eyes, facing him as he faced me, another one of Eric commands I had to face him so that the first thing I'd see when I rose was him-asshole.

It was a kind of punishment, not that he said it was punishment but when Eric wakes, I wake. I took the smug satisfaction that Eric awaking up an hours or so before the sun set had taken him years, make that centuries to be able to do and me as a newbee could do it about a couple of weeks after I'd first risen, I knew it pissed him off. It meant I even rose before Pam, that tick her off too- bully for me. See how petty my life had become. I closed my eyes and let death take me.

"Mmm," Eric spoke as my eye's flicked open. He smiled at me, I scowled back.

"Lover, why do you smell of sunlight?" he looked at me his face a frown, thoughtful.

"Oh, that's because I sun bathed today, fucked your day man on the patio and swam in your pool naked as a jailbird," I watched his face become amused. "Oh wait I forgot... I am a Vampire, you murdered me," I added sarcastically. There was something so satisfying at telling him the truth and him not accepting it. Yeah that would keep me going for quite some time, that would.

His face darkened, "I gave you life," he hissed.

"I'd like to return it," I snarled back, only for the first time since I died realised it was wasn't true. I flopped on to my back. Put my arms over my face.

Eric growled, "Why do you keep fighting this, I could be fucking you right now, you could be screaming my name in pleasure. Yet you keep at me about something that we cannot change, you are Vampire accept it. Enjoy it. Why can't you be more lik..." he trailed off.

Just like that my anger levels hit new heights, I had been cooling down now I was fired right back up. "Why can't I be more like Pam!" I spat finishing for him. "Because, I am Sookie Stackhouse. S-O-O-K-I-E . YOU KNOW AN INDIVIDUAL, AND I DON'T ENJOY _**YOU**_IN MY LIFE, I AM NOT THAT RETARDED," I yelled, I had jumped off the bed, pointing my finger at him, stupid fangs bared.

"Oh yeah that's it, oh Lover you get me so hard. Just give in, I know you want me," Eric lay back, pumped his cock under the covers. _Pig_.

"Urrrgh, your disgusting," I turned my back on him, _oh lord help me_.

"Your mouth say's disgusting, your body tells a different story, I'll be in the shower if you want to act on those impulses going through your body right now. Mmm," I could tell he was smirking- Urgh!

The thing was, he was right. I had turned around otherwise I would have become mesmerised by him pleasuring himself after that it would be a slippery slope of maintaining my cool. Being a Vampire did that to you, gave impulses you didn't want, a libido that was out of control. It also seemed to highlight some of my more unattractive traits, fortunately for me one of them was my stubbornness. It was the only thing that saved me from becoming totally savage wonton slut. Unfortunately my temper, the famous Stackhouse temper was sometimes out of control, I had started multiple bar fights.

I smiled to myself, did a little dance. I was outside in the sun and I had sex with Bobby, take that Eric. Technically I'd cheated on Bill, but as Pam was so insistent on rubbing in my face was, that Bill was fuc...erm..dating other women. Since I now had Vampire impulses, I could appreciate how nearly nigh on impossible it was to separate feeding and sex. Bill was banned from contacting me on final death. I was banned, correction commanded I could not contact Bill. So right now I didn't blame him, so surly he wouldn't see it was cheating and needs must.

Beside my one and only trip to Bon Temps was with Pam, was to show me Bill and Selah, snotty estate agent on a date. Pam was a bitch with a capital B. Her master wanted me, so she would pull out the stops till he had what he wanted, in fact she was at me more than he was.

I sat on the bed, I must have gone into downtime because the next thing I was aware of was Eric telling me we were going to Fangtasia, to wear my new red sheath dress and Gucci pumps and matching clutch bag. Also he wanted my hair up to show my neck. I just sighed and complied. _I have a secret_, I thought to myself. Then I had to trap down the bubble of amusement as that thought made me think of the love guru-great film.

I walked over to the wardrobe, pulled out the items Eric had asked for. Went over to the chest of drawers I nearly died (har har) when I seen the letters laying there. I opened my underwear drawer pulling out bra and panties all new, all expensive. Made me sick the amount of money Eric spent on clothes. 'No child of mine will be dressed in cheap clothing', quote unquote.

"What no argument?" he asked his eyebrows rising.

"I am too tired to argue with you, beside I happen to think this dress is not too bad, not my style but you can't have everything right, that's especially true for you," I smiled as I walked to bathroom having stuffed the letters into the back of my underwear drawer. Phew.

"Ah, but you and I my dear have forever. Forever without sex is not an option for our kind. Although I'd have to say your control won't last forever is still impressive and admirable for a Vampire your age."

I just shut the door so he couldn't see my smile, if only he knew, using vampire speed I dressed. Did my hair and makeup. Finally slipped into my shoes I emerged from the bathroom.

"Perfect youngling," Eric smiled. I rolled my eyes but inside it's still nice to get a complement even if it's from your jailer. Eric's smile just went more smug; which meant he knows, I enjoyed the complement- see what I am up against. Bloody maker child bond. Walking through the house Eric is looking around, there is something stiff in his body movements. Then he spots a stack of dry cleaning and mail from Bobby, his body visibly relaxes. If I could sweat I think I would have.

Eric drives at breakneck speeds which is something I am still not used too, So we arrive at Fangtasia in under ten minutes. Fangtasia was the usual crap, read the human's. Feed try not to get horny. Try to ignore Eric and Pam's sexual remarks. Try not to get horny. I started off by being nice to the humans but nice gets you pawed at and treated like a circus freak. I miss the rednecks of Merlotte's so much with their ordinary thoughts, here all they want to do is screw me. I laugh to myself; I can get that at home. So after while you can appreciate, why Vampire are so rude.

"Grow a brain cell, while you are at it get some self respect," I snarl at a Fangbanger who keeps trying to get me to feed of him and other gross stuff. The problem with speaking to them like that is they like it, like the rest of my undead life it's like I can't win. Urgh. Be nice get pawed or be horrible and turn them on. Thankfully I don't need to be on display too much tonight. While I am sitting there, I think about my afternoon.

I think about what else I can do with my new found freedom. I feel only slightly bad that I'll be using Bobby for sex, but I have to do something my resolve is caving. Also he was pretty into it, can't take blood from him every time though, I'll need to control that. Maybe I could even get a job, have some independents, money of my own. Not that I have to worry about money any more, no Mr. High handed takes care of that. I feel happy I got something that is mine. I am going to make sure it stays like that. Unfortunately I won't be able to contact my friends if it's to stay that way. Well not yet anyway, we will see.

Eric slides up next to me putting his arm around me, "Lover what are you thinking about, it's got you all happy... was it my ass? I know how you love to stare at it," he whispers into my ear.

"Get your hands off me, as for your ass I think I like Bills better, so cute," I smile at him. Shamefully it was a lie. His eyes darken. I lean in to him and whisper, "If you want me your going to have to command me, and that still won't be what Bill had and will have again," my eyes have narrowed my fangs down. Well that earned me a trip to his office.

"Oh did I say something wrong?" I said innocently sitting on the leather couch.

Eric looks pissed, his fangs are down, "Why must you... is that what you want for me to command you? There are masters who would not even think twice about it. My own master believed it was his right." Yep defiantly pissed, you can tell when he changes his sentence midway and his accent gets more pronounced.

I just stare at him, unblinking like I can now do. You might wonder why I was goading him; that would be force of habit. Four months of clashing, four months of taking his punishments. When I was being punished at least I felt something, something more than the burning emptiness inside.

"ANSWER ME," he snarls into my face.

"No," I say quite calmly, bully for me. I am not scared of you, ha.

"NO What?"

"No...Master," the word master sticks in my throat like dry toast.

"Sookie you could have a life of ease, yet at every opportunity you fight me. There are Vampires who would have given their fangs to be in your position,"

"You should have, turned them then, _Master_" I say rebelliously, when I said master it's dripping with venom.

"Your training starts tonight with Thalia, perhaps she will be able to teach you obedience,"

"If I kick her ass, do I get my freedom?" I ask cockily.

Eric smiled, "If you kick her ass, I'd be most surprised," he said.

"Do I get my freedom?" I asked again.

"No,"

"Scared you'll lose," I grin, hoping he'll take the bait, it's a long shot I mean I could get lucky, very lucky.

"No, I am afraid for you, it is my duty as master to protect you. Sometimes that's even from yourself. Thalia doesn't know when to stop. Even I would not go against her, unless absolutely necessary, her age is in the region of my own," Eric said calmly leaning on his desk.

"Win win if you ask me," I said only I didn't believe it, this time. I had something to live for. I had the sun.

Eric's eyes narrowed on me, he chuckled. "You don't believe that," he said like the cat that ate the cannery.

"Whatever, let's get this over with," I snapped.

"Well this is an improvement, can I ask why the change in heart, you feel happier tonight," Eric asked.

"I told you this morning... I mean evening," always mixing those two up now. "I got to sunbathe, always my favourite."

"Be a smart ass, we'll see how _smart_ you feel after Thalia is done with you," Eric smirked.

* * *

REVIEW... Runs away... from all the rotten fruit and veg... Bobby Burnham?... Arrrgh, I am blaming my muse... LOL


	3. Hell No

**Dying For Some Sun**

**THREE**

**Hell No**

* * *

**A/N:** Hello peps ... I think one reviewer summed it up nicely Sookie is in her own personnel hell and doing the nasty with Bobby would soo be a part of that. Yeah, that was the spirit it was written in... also human Sookie never met Bobby...So first meeting would have been as Sookie a Vamp. Seeing as Bobby somewhat worships Vampires... I am sure all his nasty trailer trash comments never made it to Sookie's mind.

Also a few of you commented that Sookie did not shower after her day in the sun... she did and scrub her skin... it's in there just after she did some laps in the pool...

So on with the show...

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

He drove me to a warehouse, I was handed a Nike sports bag when arrived. "Put it on," Eric commanded. Vampires had no shame, I was expected to change in front of Eric, Thalia and Maxwell Lee. Urgh. Well, I'd been in gym class at school, I slipped the lycra yoga pants up under my dress, caught the zip on my dress and pulled it down in one fluid motion. Slipping out of my dress and lowered my tee all at once. Done.

"You are a tease, Sookie," Eric said his face blank marble.

"You wish," I retorted. "If I do well tonight can I see my friends in Bon Temps?" I asked.

"No, you have been disobedient enough tonight, however we may discuss terms for other sessions. Now my lover it's time for Thalia to give you her first lesson," Eric folded his arms and stood back.

Maxwell Lee stood on the opposite side to Eric. Thalia and I in the centre. May be I had just one more secret, I found out that I am usually strong and fast for a new Vampire . When I did it in front of Eric and Pam, I toned it down. I just prayed I could maintain my control tonight. But obstinate Sookie reared her head.

We circled each other, Thalia had told me to come at her. So far I hadn't. She began to taunt me, I could feel my anger rise. It was like I have my brain, me and then my Vampire brain; just now they were at war with each other. _Oh crap_. Vampire Sookie was all for smashing in her face in. Normal Sookie was saying control your anger because Thalia is scary as hell. I closed my eyes took a deep breath, the breath unnecessary of course.

"You know what I don't feel like doing this, I try not be a violent person," I stood, crossed my arms and cocked my hip. See there she is obstinate Sookie.

"Coward," snarled Thalia.

Eric looking pissed, "I command you to attack Thalia with everything you've got," he barks at me. _Oh shit. _Just as the command sinks in, I feel myself go into an attack stance, before I can even check myself. Two options fight the command and face pain or go with it. Fighting a command is futile, unless I can get Eric to change his mind there's no way, I can't withstand a direct command.

I come at Thalia guns blazing, my speed catches her off guard, I've lifted her and I thrown her threw the wall in less than half the time, it takes to blink a human eye. Run full speed towards her I pin her to the ground and sink my fangs into her throat I about to rip it out.

"STOP," is yelled and my body responds instantly to the command. Thalia takes the opportunity to get the upper hand she's now on top of me, shes broken both my arms, Eric is yelling at her. But the look in her eye tells me she is not going to stop. I just want her off me. Suddenly she's flying through the air. Did I do that? How in the hell?

I look towards Eric, he has a stunned look on his face. But recovers quickly, he slowly walks over to me almost like he's unsure. I feel my arms knit together. I sit up gingerly. Oh man that hurt.

"What happened?" I ask, not liking the intense stare Eric is giving me.

"Sookie, retract your energy field," Eric says softly.

"My what?...Eric?"

"Sookie the energy field that now surrounds you, retract it,"

"I don't know how... did I do that?" I point to Thalia who is lying in a heap about ten yards from me.

"Yes, now will it back...you can do this," Eric say's it was such certainty, such belief in me I am taken aback.

I do as he say's willing it to go back, I feel something raise the tiny hairs on my arms. "Is that it?" I ask really unsure what the hell is going on. I close my eyes take some more unnecessary deep breaths, I won't let blood lust take over. Gently taking my fingers to my chin I wipe off some blood, I am so disgusting I just licked it off my fingers. Eww.

Eric pupils have dilated, he has a raging hard on, his chest is moving as he licks his lips, "What does it taste like?" He asks so quite had I been human I would have missed it.

"Sweet, like burnt sugar with something florally and fear," as soon as I said it _fear_, I roll the blood along my tongue again. "She's scared of...me, ME. I can taste it, I can taste the Greek mountain side she was turned on and the soil her mistress buried her in. I can taste the wars she has fought... I can taste the anguish of losing her mistress... I can taste her age... she, no that can't be right... she's one thousand three hundred and fifty three years old. I can taste she is awakening," I look over at the crumpled heap that's Thalia, as she beings to stir. I gulp. The air seems charged with tension. I more feel Eric's eyes on me than anything else, I feel them slowly shift from me to Thalia.

I watch as Thalia rights herself, I quickly scrabble to my feet. She glares at me for a least a full minute, before she speaks. "That is an abomination she should be destroyed, your child is more than Vampire. Viking destroy her now. She took me down like she was the oldest of our kind. The energy she emitted was no Vampire trait. When the council finds out they will do it for you, kill her now save yourself the shame," She snarled.

"Whoa, wait just one God picking minute, nobody is killing me, once was enough," I step back and away from them. I look at Eric I can tell he is thoughtful, _oh shit._ No he can't be, is he actually thinking about ending me? No. Lord no. Hell no.

"Don't you even think about, Eric Northman... do you hear me?" I yell at the tall blond Viking next to me.

"If the council find out..."

"Fuck you... I am not letting you. If you had done it when I wanted you to, you wouldn't have this problem. Your Vampire sheriff of area five, now time to put your big girl pants on and tell them no one is ratting me out, no one is taking your child from you. There are four people here Eric. I am not going to talk. You are not going to talk. So that leaves those two, if Thalia really is that old and scared that leaves Maxwell lee shitting himself. So if word gets out, we know who we have to hunt. Do the maths how long do you think they will last?" God I am so pissed, _urgh. _I have my hands on his arms and I am shaking him. I am not one to cuss but this was death and really dead.

"Sookie is _MINE_, Speak of this to anyone and I'll have your heads," Eric finally said his blue eyes blazing. I breathe I sigh of relief well I would have if I breathed_. At night,_ I add at the end smiling to myself.

"If you had to defend the Vampires of Louisiana would you?" Maxwell Lee asks.

"That's an irrelevant question, not like I have all my own freewill," I say sourly, "Best ask the Sheriff."

"I want to know if you would of your choosing," Maxwell asks again.

"Look, I am lucky I get to choose the colour of underwear I wear, so really I don't think I'd get much of choice now, who I defend."

"Answer the question properly," Eric snaps making me jump.

"It would depend on the circumstances, I couldn't stand back and watch if people where being hurt and I could do something about it. It's the best answer I can give. I risked myself for Vampires before, but that was before my freedom was taken." The last part I glare at Eric.

"Very well, I give you my word that no one shall hear it from me," Maxwell Lee says as he bows from his waist.

"Thalia? Your options are somewhat more limited, not many wish to have you in their areas or states for that matter," Eric say's. She simply nods but not before giving me a 'looks would kill' look.

Eric places his hand in the small of my back and guides me to his car. I get in and buckle the seat belt, Eric says nothing but cocks an eyebrow as if to say _really_? "Its law," I mutter. Eric drives at human speeds, I can tell there's much on his mind. He looks at me _'so beautiful, so deadly. How long will she deny me for?'_ I hear Eric think at me,just as well I can't blush now when I am back to being a dead Vampire, God I feel so uncomfortable.

To break the silence, "I feel like I did something wrong, you commanded me to attack her. I did what you asked."

"Yes, you did."

"Stop your hurting my ears with all your talking, just can it will ya, you are such a blabber mouth Eric," I smile at Eric, you know humour the thing most Vampires had surgically removed or so it seems.

He lets out a small chuckle, I like that sound. "You really resent my control don't you?" he asks after a brief silence, he's still drivinghuman slow_._

"You think? What gave me away?" I've resorted to sarcasm the lowest form of wit. No wonder Pam is the way she is. Eric made an annoyed noise, blowing out air from his nose.

"I had a life, a boyfriend, a job, people I care about, my own money, my own house, I believed I would be reunited with my loved ones in the afterlife..." huge disgusting red tears roll sluggishly down my face, I look out my window. I feel my heart break all over again for the predicament I am in.

"I am your master. I am your life, your people, you don't need money I provide for you, I am your home, I could even be your lover," Eric states.

"Urgh," I scream in frustration. "If I have to explain it to you there is no point in having this conversation. You are my jailer, a gilded cage is still a cage, just a prettier one, but a cage none the less," even I can hear the tiredness and sheer frustration in my voice, I feel weary. The rest of the journey passes in total silence since none of us breaths, its deathly quiet (pun intended).

"I don't want to break you, I like your fire, your spirit- it excites me. However I will break you if I need to, to keep you safe," he says, yikes.

* * *

**What do you think?... Sookie has extra's... Mmm...Review**


	4. No Sister Of Mine

**Dying For Some Sun**

**FOUR**

**No Sister of Mine**

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for all your fabbity fab reviews...

Enjoy JoXx

* * *

We arrive back at Fangtasia, Eric says nothing more to me just guides me to his office. I sit down on the couch. Waiting, it feels like I am waiting. I feel hungry, very hungry. I close my eyes and centre myself. When I open them again Eric is looming over me with a knife in his hand. "Give me your hand," he commands, oh God this can't be good.

I stretch out my hand to him, he makes a swift slice down my palm. By the time the knife is at the bottom the top of the cut is already healing. "Ouch. What, you do that for?" I growl at him. Ass.

"You heal much faster than you should, what are you?" Eric asks his voice is almost sad, resigned, heavy like he's carrying a burden.

"Not dead," I reply.

"You were something more than human, when I turned you. What were you?" the last part is a command.

"Telepathic, human," my eye's fix on his blue ones, blue like deep oceans. I have always appreciated a good looking man, it was hard to appreciate anything about Eric Northman despite his good looks. In that moment I appreciated his eyes and the vulnerability I saw there, for just a fraction of a second before he shut it all down.

"You really don't know," he said, stepping back his butt hitting the edge of his desk as he plopped himself down. "Get cleaned up," he ordered, moving to sitting behind his desk shuffling papers.

"Eric what did Thalia mean when she called me an abomination?" I didn't really want to remind him what she had said but my curiosity won out.

"The Great council forbids the turning of powerful humans say for instance witches, a telepath is fine," he never looked up as he spoke.

"Why?"

"A Vampire is a powerful being on its own, one with extras is asking for trouble. The law exists to prevent any master for having too powerful children," still not looking at me.

"Oh," I didn't know what else to say so went to employees lounge to clean up. Standing in the big bathroom stroke communal changing area I wet down a wash cloth to wash my face when I looked up, Pam was standing at the entrance of the room leaning on the door jamb I could see her in the mirror. Great, just what I am in the mood for a bitch fest with Mortica Adams.

"Well, well, well did you cry like a baby when Thalia handed your ass to you?" she sneered. Walking over to me. Oh did I mention Pam was also psycho jealous I was Eric's new child- so nice for me. I said nothing and continued to wash my face.

"I thought you'd be gone the whole night, but Thalia must have made short work off you. Pity, wish I'd known or I'd never have told Bill it was okay to come tonight," She looked at me like I something that had stuck to her shoe.

"Bill's here, now?" my heart did a little leap, I wanted to see him so bad. To be held by someone that really cared for me.

"Yeah, he's got two fangbanger's hanging off him. I suspect he'll fuck both and not glamour them so you can see it. I might have told him that you where off fucking Eric's brains out, and you can't get enough of his huge cock. You seemed so in love with your new master," She smiled, she looked totally triumphant. Bitch.

"Arrrrgh", the edges of the sink snapped in my hands.

"Temper temper," she tisked. I grabbed a hand full of her hair smashed her face down on what remained of the sink. The action so quick it caught her of guard. Lifted her up with both hands and smashed her down on my knee snapping her spine. All using my super fast speed, throwing her against the wall like the garbage she is. I crouched down picking up her head by her hair.

"Good you're not unconscious yet, listen to me you little bitch. Keep fucking with me we will see who is top dog. Here a hint it won't be you," I snarled in her face, bringing her head down on the concrete floor in a sickening thud. Vampire Sookie had taken over and blood lust had now reared it's ugly head.

Ginger began screaming in the doorway, her fear filled beating heart filled the room. I swallowed back my need to feed. "Run," I shouted at her my voice sounded strangled weird even to my own ears. I slumped down, back against the wall next to an unconscious Pam. "Arrrgh, Urrrgh" I yelled in frustration, taking deep unnecessary breathes. That's how Eric found us a few seconds later.

He knelt down beside Pam examining her, "Explain," he barked. I hissed as he grabbed my hair held my face up only inches from his, "I said explain," he hissed back at me, suddenly releasing me so I dropped back down like a rag doll.

"She'll heal," I began my voice dripping with hostility using the same words Pam used on me shortly after I'd risen and she'd beaten me to a pulp. "I lost it, she said she told Bill I was out fucking you, she told me Bill has two fangbangers out there and that she believed he would sleep with them both and not glamour them, so that I could see it, she's a bitch AND I TOTALLY HATE HER...urrrgh" then I seemed to run out of steam. "...and I am sooo hungry," I whined as I burst into tears. Huge sobs racked my body.

I felt Eric held me close, he barked orders at somebody, I couldn't see them as my face was totally buried in the crook of his neck. "I am sorry," He whispered in my ear. I sobbed even louder, when I finally could speak I said, "you're Eric the Norse Man and sorry to no one," my voiced carried all the spite I could muster. I hated myself just now, this is what battered women did, sought comfort in the arms of the men that betrayed them. I'd seen it often enough in people's minds.

"But, I am your master and I find myself sorry to you, I should have provided you with a meal as soon as your training ended, it was my failing, you will not be punished for my failing," Eric pulled away from me and handed me a bottle of true blood. I gulped it down like run a marathon and was parched. When I felt a little steadier I looked up.

"BILL!" my eyes must have been wide, "I am not sleeping with Eric, I swear," I wailed. He looked unsure looking from Eric to me. I jumped up and threw my arms round him, Bill at first didn't return the hug it was like he was waiting for something. Suddenly he held me tight.

He growled, it was low and deep. "Oh I've missed you so much," I gasped, new tears forming in my eyes. I cupped his face in my hands, distancing myself a little so I could see him.

"You smell of Eric," he said through gritted teeth.

"You smell of cheap whores with little to no self respect," I retorted.

He his face broke out into one of his rare smiles, I laughed. He leaned his forehead against mine. I heard Eric clear his throat. Bill's arms dropped from me, his back stiffened, "I should go," he said sadly. I swallowed, my own hands dropped from him.

"I love you," I called after him, he looked back at me with an emotion I couldn't place. I felt so empty inside as he walked away. _Didn't he love me anymore?_

"He is not worthy of your affection's," Eric said it was almost like it was directed to the room rather than to me. Still didn't stop my anger rising.

"And you are, I suppose. You think you could not drive the knife in and twist it tonight. I am tied to you, you've won. Bully for you. You rule my undead life, I get it. I am your Sookie puppet."

"Do you do anything else but cry?"snarked Pam having stirred.

"Listen bitch, don't speak to me. That..." I pointed to Eric, "...May be my 'maker', but you are nothing to me. Mock me again, it will be your last," I watch Pam actually flinch.

Eric's voice was controlled cold like ice water down my spine. "Pamela is your sister," he hissed.

"No, she is your other murder victim, I don't have a sister," I replied defiantly.

"I command both of you to longer attack each other, physically or verbally," Eric said looking between us. Pam crawled on bended knee, still in pain- Good. Her way of apologising he'd have to command me, to get me on my knees.

"Well, it's the only way you'll get my co operation with the likes of her," I snarled. Just then Belinda appeared at the door.

"I... I ... we were wondering if it was okay to get our stuff, it's an hour after closing, master," she bowed.

My eye's fix on her, in particular the pulse in her throat. I involuntary lick my lips, as my head tilted to get a better look, the sound of her heart beat filled my ears. It was like having tunnel vision. I didn't even know I was moving forward till I felt a hand on my arm holding me back. I looked down at my arm tracing it down to someone's hand it back up their arm to Eric's face.

"Belinda, tell the girls gives us just a few more minute everyone will be compensated for the extra time, can you bring two bottles of RM," He ordered not taking his eyes of me. As she left, the hand on my arm tighten I heard the heart beat disappear down the corridor. I actually think I pouted. Yes, I was defiantly a part time owner in my new Vampire body.

When she returned, Eric gave me one bottle which I made short work of and Pam the other. This tasted so much better than true blood. We drove from the club in silence. I didn't even want to make conversation; I just wanted to be alone with a hot shower.

I had a shower, I sat on the bottom of the tray and just let the water run over me. I didn't know how long I'd been there. When I heard Eric's voice, "Sookie are you okay?" it sounded awkward coming from him.

"Never better," I said bitterly.

"I need to talk with you,"

I sighed, switching the shower off, I wrapped myself into one of the fluffy luxury towels. I would never have been able to afford something like this. One for my hair when I was wrapped up like a mummy I finally stepped into the bedroom.

"Talk," I said tiredly not that my body was tired, but I felt it with every fibre of my being. I sat next to him on the bed.

"This cannot go on anymore, the Queen has requested to see my new child," He began.

"Is she aware her sheriff has been a naughty boy and turned me against my will?" I asked, I had no shame in me at the hope my voice held.

He took my hand, oh this can't be good, "I broke Vampire law taking you from another Vampire, but the Queen was happy that I turned you, she was even happier when she found out your telepathy survived. She seemed to have knowledge of both you and your telepathy. I have been trying to delay her as much as possible, but in a month's time we have an audience with her. We live in her state, you'll be expected to swear fealty to her. If I am seen as being unable to control you, she may punish you or worse you will be taken from me drained and given the blood of a new master. I will naturally be punished also."

"So I have to be on my best behaviour, got it," I said looking at him for a clue.

"Sookie you will be expected to act like a Vampire...to feed like one," he urged softly.

If the colour could drain from my face it would have, I gulped.

"I am trying to help you, believe it or not I am trying to equip you for the world you are now part of. Bills behaviour towards you when you were alive is not normal for a Vampire, I am trying to help you adjust. Hell Bill's behaviour is not normal for a Vampire period. Vampires rarely form lasting relationships with each other."

"You don't know anything about what Bill and I have, you know nothing about us," I snapped at him. Jack ass.

"You are right I do not know what Bill and you _**had**_, but I do know that if you had been mine and a vampire turned you without my permission, I wouldn't have let it go just like that, I would have fought like crazy to get you back," when he spoke softly, he held my gaze.

"What do you mean? You are his sheriff what could he have done? You are like the police, when the police don't uphold the laws what chance do the rest of us have?" I stared at him.

"Sookie that is exactly my point, I am his sheriff, I broke the laws I am charged with upholding, Bill drops it with no formal complaint and the Queen pats me on the back. There is something more going on here, more than meets the eye and in a month's time we will both be walking into the lion's den."

"So you believe when you turned me you'd be in big trouble?" I blurt out. My mind racing with all I've been told.

"Yes,"

"So why on earth did you do it then?" I looked at him curious. Read; dumbfounded.

"I was not ready to let you go, I am fascinated with you. I am selfish," he conceded.

"Yeah you are selfish, very. Bet you regret it now, surly there is other things that fascinated you,"

"I regret nothing. The mobile phone was the last thing that held any fascination for me it lasted approximately all of two days. Before that it was the Rubiks cube. You. I have thought about more than I should since the first time I met you," Eric said looking at me very intensely. "That is an extremely rare quality for a breather and a rare quality for a Vampire."

"Lucky me," all the hopelessness and despair I felt could be heard in that tiny statement.

"One day, you will thank me," he said.

"Don't hold your breath," I shot back.

"We don't breathe," he smirked, it broke the tension. I rolled my eyes. "You did well tonight with Thalia, personally it was a delight to see Thalia taken down a notch. She is feared by many including Kings and Queens, please watch your back."

"Oh great, just great, now you tell me. Like it wasn't enough she gives me that scary as hell vibe already, no, I need a warning too," I sighed, another person who's got me on their shit list.

Eric smiled, "don't worry little one, with training you may very well be unstoppable."

"Dawn is coming," I said I could feel it bearing down on me, like heavy hands on my shoulders pressing down.

"Finish getting ready for bed," he spoke softly pushing a piece of hair that had escaped out of the towel behind my ear. I closed my weary eyes and leaned into his hand.

* * *

**Review... What did you think?**


	5. Hard Work

**Dying For Some Sun**

**FIVE**

**Hard Work**

* * *

**A/N: **Please remember... this story is set way back in book one... Eric has turned Sookie against her will, she has not long lost her Grandmother. Eric has taken his progeny way form a life he believes is beneath her and certainly a child of his. So in the few short months that Vampires have been in her life, her whole world has been turned upside down... I hope this will give you a bit more insight as to why Sookie does not feel inclined to fall into Eric's arms... just like the books I am sure this Eric will prove himself.

Enjoy JoXx...

* * *

A week had passed since... well I guess you could say I failed at sunbathing for Vampires. The great news was, I could go out in the sun and it wasn't a onetime deal. The planets hadn't aligned on that day and played a sick joke on me, I Sookie Stackhouse was a daywalker. I was a total fail as a human so I thought it was kinda ironic I was a total fail as a Vampire too. Sun worshiping Vampire, that's me. Today I had a job interview, yay me, it was for nothing special just some cleaning and stocking up; but if I got it, it would be all mine. It was 8.15am, Eric was dead to the world so it was all good, I didn't need to be there till noon.

I looked at him laying across from me, I traced my finger along his lips. He is really, truly beautiful, not that I'd ever admit that out loud and least of all to him. Eric had eased up a little on the Hitler routine; I could now choose my own clothes-whoopee. Don't get too excited, I was only allowed to choose when it was a Fangtasia night and only out of my new stuff Eric had bought me and only black or red. Small victory, but I'd take it. My Gran would have said something like lot's of small victories, make a big one.

I lay out by the pool, for a bit around 10am my guilty little secret came over; Bobbie Burnham. I am a disgusting whore. But you have no idea how much I need sex, it's not even funny. There unfortunately is no substitute for coc... erm manhood. None that I knew off anyway, I was often tempted to ask Pam if there was, as that gal seen a lot of lesbo action, but it's not like we were BBF or gonna be anytime soon so there was no way in hell I'd ask her about anything like that.

After Bobby took care of business, he left thinking he'd had a booty call at a hotel. This is the bit where I usually self flagellated myself, but today I had an interview, so no time to call myself a whore or wanton slut or a two bit tramp, I didn't want to be late for my job interview. I showered and scrub my skin raw so did not need Eric smelling Bobby on me.

You might wonder how the whole, walking in the sun thing worked. It seemed as soon as sun hit me my heart started to beat and for all intents and purposes I became alive, if I stayed indoors after I rose I remained dead, you know vamp dead. I often wondered if I didn't let death take me during the day would my heart still beat at night, but I had no way to experiment with out Eric finding out.

I arrived a good ten minutes early, I sorted my make up adding a little gloss, jumping out of the black Escalade I smoothed down my dress. I knocked on the side entrance as I had been instructed; trying not to think about the fact I was knocking on the door of a stripe club- beggers can't be choosers. I took a deep breath and steadied myself. Seconds later the door was yanked open, a beautiful goddess of a woman stood there sparkly green eyes and long straight black hair, dressed in a long beautiful purple evening gown incrusted in thousands of twinkly crystals. Suddenly I was very grateful to Eric, as I was dressed head to toe in designer wear, I didn't need to feel like some poor cousin next to this woman or some Bon Temps hick. Vain of me to think like that but I did.

Her nostrils flared, a look of distain swept her face, "Yes" she said sharply.

"Hi, I am here for an interview," I said, feeling intimidated from my head to my toes and suddenly very, very small.

"We don't need any more dancers, goodbye," she threw the door in my face. I jammed my foot in the door before it fully closed. How dare she slam the door, on me. I felt my fangs snap down, as my anger flared-shit.

"Are you hard of hearing?" snapped the woman as I now stood inside a dingy hallway, much like the one in Fangtasia.

I couldn't answer, as my fangs where still down, so I shook my head, my lips pressed into a hard line. Feeling the heat of my embarrassment rise in my face, I turned to leave, before I really grossed every one out and cried tears of blood at my humiliation.

"Claudette, who are you speaking too?" came a sweet voice from further down the hall, I didn't stay to further humiliate myself in front of someone else.

My hands shook, with anger and grief I finally managed to get my keys out my bag, stupid small bag. I threw myself in the driver's seat, clutching the steering wheel, I let out a strangled sob. I am such a loser I berated myself. I just wanted to drain the bitch dry, I hated her for making me feel like such a freak- which of course is what I am. The only plus side of being upset was my fangs retracted. I pated the corners of my eyes, where yukky red tears had gathered. I am freak of fucking nature.

I put the car in gear, with every intention of getting out of there, when a bright multi coloured woman jumped in front of the car, "MISS," she called.

I slammed on the breaks, narrowly missing the woman, clutching my heart. "OHMIGOD," shit.

"Miss, don't go. I am sorry about my sister, are you here for the interview, yes?" she asked getting out from the front of my car. She was wearing a beautiful floor length multi coloured halter neck silk dress. Her curly black hair was pinned up, with little pieces hanging down framing her pretty face, her eyes where the same shade of sparkling green her sisters (?) were. But that's where the similarities ended, this woman had an inner light and she was all smiles, unlike her sister who had scowled at me.

I nodded my head, squeezing out, "yes," with a gulp, I am sure I looked a right idiot, by now. Simple Sookie, it's times like this I ached for my old life- Merlotte's.

"Great, well come on then, please ignore my sister, she's the reason we need someone new. Oh gosh, don't let that worry you, she's all bark and no bite, I promise," she was so bright and cheery it was hard to not smile.

I jumped out of the car for the second time and followed her, a couple of steps behind. "So you got a name? I am Claudine by the way," she turned and smiled at me.

Remembering my manners finally, gran would only have spun twice in her grave by now, "It's a pleasure to meet you Claudine, I am Sookie Stackhouse," hoping to God she didn't read the papers, curiosity got the better of me and I peeked inside her head only to get static back. Actually that's not accurate at all, sound of the wind, utterly bazaar, no thoughts or feelings just the wind whistling. Claudine was some sort of Supe and one I had not yet come across. Shit. I had to fight the impulse of my fangs wanting to descend, as I was now a little scared. Strange Supes + Sookie usually = Hurt Sookie.

"Oh honey, don't look so scared," then her face broke out in a big grin, "You've got the job, you're the only one that applied, my sisters reputation precedes her," she shrugged, giggling. It sounded like twinkly bells. I cast one last look over my shoulder, as I entered the club again. One last look at freedom if you like, you know just in case this turned nasty.

Taking me by the hand, she pulled me through to the main floor of club, "Right so you've met my rude sister Claudette, this is my equally rude brother, Claude. Claude this is Sookie," Claudine almost sang. Triplets? I wondered.

Claude, just grunted, I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous he was in a totally unreal way, like the cover of one of my trashy romance novels I loved so much. He looked like he'd been airbrushed, yet here he was sitting.

"Pleasure to met you," I said, directing it to Claude, he eye's flicked up to me, his nostrils flared and he looked back down at his magazine. Ok-ay then.

"So, let me just go through what the job entails, and we can then see if it suits you, then we can talk money... you're not allergic to lemons are you?" she had stopped to stare at me, weird question.

"No, ma'am I am not," I answered honestly.

"Okay, well we all are," she smiled brightly.

"Right?" I was waiting for her to elaborate.

"So we use oranges, you must never bring lemons into the club," she giggled. Odd, okay because I am all about carrying lemons in my purse-Geez weird much?

I nodded in understanding. Claudine went on to explain, what needed to be done, stocking up the bar area, checking off orders, light cleaning like dusting and vacuuming, nothing I couldn't handle.

"Now, Sookie, I hope you don't mind but I was hoping we could do this cash in hand, for the first while seeing as my brother and sister seem to chase everyone away and the paper work is a nightmare," Claudine smiled.

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, well that took care of that seeing as Sookie Stackhouse was now a Vamp. "Great, that would be great, thank you," I smiled, realising it was the first genuine one I'd given all day.

I spent the rest of the time chatting Claudine was really lovely, Claudette was okay but a bit of a prima donna and Claude was an even bigger prima donna, but as Claudine assured me I would only see then when they opened up. It was really strange, but I felt really comfortable with them and Claudine I swear smelt like my Grans cookies.

I totally lost track of time, looking at my watch- shit. "I am sorry, I have to go. I should have been home hours ago," I yelped getting to my feet. "I'll see y'all Thursday at 11am, okay," I ran for the door. Shit how I had I not noticed how late it getting was.

I don't know how many traffic law's, I broke getting back to Eric's, but I am sure it was a lot. I quickly stripped off and redressed in my nightie threw myself on the bed. Then near on gave myself heart failure when I realised I had make up on, at Vamp speed I ran to the bathroom, taking it off. There was nothing I could do about my scent I could smell Claudine from where she hugged me. Fudge. I lay back down, I closed my eyes and let death take me.

I woke to Eric licking me and rubbing himself all over me, "Get off," I yelled. "Urrrgh."

"Sookie, lover you smell so good," he whined. Picking up one of my wrists he licked it. Shameless Vampire Sookie whimpered, and that just lit my fuse. What can I say I am a girl at war.

"I SAID OFF," I pushed the energy field I had used on Thalia, but this time more controlled. Eric rose off me about a meter above me. I rolled off the bed just as he fell back down.

I backed up to the far end of the bed room, "Stay back," I warned my hand out in front of me.

Eric pouted, I had to close my eyes when he started with the puppy dog eye's. Shit get a grip Eric Northman is not cute. Deadly not cute. Smug not cute. Arrogant not cute. NOT CUTE. God damn it.

"Lover, what have you been up to, you smell divine," he smirked at me, but made no moves to come towards me, instead he was inhaling the sheets I had been laying on, rubbing himself with them-freak.

"Well, I sun bathed and slept with Bobby...oh and I got a job, all while you slept the day away like the big lazy oaf that you are," it was so amusing telling the truth, I felt smug. He was totally clueless. I am sure he mistook my amusement in the bond for joking. Mighty Eric Northman, one thousand years old out smarted by Bon Temps Barmaid age twenty four, what was it Pam had said? –'oh how sweet it is'.

"Lover, did you forget you're dead during the day?" he laughed, thinking I was joking.

"Yeah, Bobby is a lousy lay anyway," I laughed. Eric laughed too, _I am laughing at you, not with you- small victories,_ I thought.

"I think you have a thing for Bobby," Eric teased.

If my heart still beat my face would have been beetroot, I moved to go to the shower.

Eric roared with laughter, "Oh my god, you do. You totally have a thing for Bobby," he looked so amused.

I stopped just at the entrance to the bathroom, "what are you a twelve year old girl? I do not, have a thing for Bobby- get a grip," I snarled.

"You do and there is no point in denying it, I can feel your embarrassment. Personally I'd be embarrassed too," he smirked. Little did he know.

"You win, I am carrying a big one for Bobby, I just love the way his name sounds as I scream it in throes of passion. Jealous?" With that I ran into the bathroom, switching on the shower, hoping in I began scrubbing Claudine's scent of me. I should have known I wasn't gonna get the last word, Eric never lets me get the last word.

* * *

**Oooh what is going to happen? ANSWER ON A REVIEW**


	6. Crazy Ain't Got Nothing on Me

**Dying For Some Sun**

**SIX**

**Crazy Ain't Got Nothing on Me**

* * *

**Enjoy...JoxX...**

* * *

Eric walked into the bathroom, "Eric get out, I am naked," I yelled. Asshat.

"Lover, you wish me to drain Bobby?"

"WHAT?" I called at the shock of what he was saying. Please God, I couldn't handle it if someone died because of me. No more.

"You asked if I was jealous, I can show you jealous," Eric said his face cold as ice, no hint of joking there at all.

I don't know what came over me but I snapped, I just snapped. I blame Vampire Sookie, yeah it was totally that bitches fault. I didn't even like Bobby that much, hell he was helping me out of a tight spot. But what Eric was insinuating was just for me liking somebody, he would kill them.

Not only that, he would kill Bobby, who had been nothing but loyal to him, worshiped the ground Eric walked on. It just wasn't right. I ripped the shower door off hurling it at him, next I ripped the shower head of the wall, I sent that in the direction of Eric too, of course none of it hit him, only further incensing me.

"NOTHING IS MY OWN, I HATE YOU," I screamed. As every bath product I could lay my hands on went in the direction of one smug arrogant Vampire Sheriff.

I felt so frustrated, grabbing my hair I just screamed, huge clumps came way in my hands, only to immediately start growing back, "Arrrrrrrrrrrgh," I shook with anger, bloody tears and cuts dropped blood everywhere on the pristine white bathroom suite.

"Don't come near me, I can't stand you, I'd rather fuck Bobby than you any day of the week," I snarled. Eric had his hands out in front of him. I was breathing heavily despite not needing too, well not just now anyway. I felt animalistic. Cornered and trapped, Eric was blocking the door.

"Ssshh it's okay," Eric said calmly, I felt him trying to push calm at me.

"ITS NOT OKAY," I eye darted wildly, looking for a means to escape, spotting the tiny vent that lead outside, I attacked the wall, suddenly blue light shot from my hands, the section of wall gave way, Eric hissed behind me, I ran, I ran as fast as I could.

It felt like I'd been running for hours, when I reached a pond I recognised. I'd swam there as a child, I sank to my knees and sobbed. In the moon light I caught sight of myself on the surface of the pond, I didn't even recognise myself. I don't even know who I am anymore. I am sure I looked like the wild woman of Borneo.

"Sook, that you?" Jason called from the back porch of our old family house, the one I had lived in with my parents.

His heart beat sounded so good, my fangs snapped out. "Jas, stay in the house. Whatever you do don't invite me in, promise me, I am not safe," I yelled to him, panic in my voice.

"Sook, I don't understand,"

"STAY IN THE HOUSE, Damn it," I screamed. I can't even trust myself with my own brother. The pain was so deep it was physical, like a huge caesium inside me had split open, so massive I thought it could never be filled. I just sat rocking myself. Strange thoughts welled round in my mind. Like how disappointed Gran would be if I ate my brother and not wanting to move of the couch but I really had to get to Wal-mart for lunch meat. Then I realised my shields had totally collapsed and every thought for miles around came barrelling into me.

"Please don't hit me daddy." I mumbled the words of a little girl about five miles from here, "Arrrrrrrrrrghhhh," screamed in pain all those voices crashed into me.

"_Chicken pie or the steak pie, chicken or the steak pie_... she doesn't know what pie to bake, imagine that, she does know...what doesn't she know?" I babbled incoherently.

"_If I short change them on only diesel it shouldn't be so suspicious_..._Oh God I wish he'd finish already_..._did I turn off all the lights_... ha ha ha, she gonna have to go back. _Nag nag nag that all she ever does_... _Mom and Daddy don't love me anymore_..._Fucking Yankees, every last one of them_... _Family guy is so damn funny_, haha haha_... I swear I know he is cheating on me_..._please God don't let a baby seal die, because I was cussing tonight..."_ I repeated thoughts I was hearing in a mindless babble. The pain in my heart and the pain my head I thought I was going to explode, I was so hungry I scooped up big hands of dirt shovelling it into my mouth, when it did nothing to sate my hunger I just screamed, and I screamed.

I have never felt so distraught and desolate, "Sook, I am coming out, you need help,"

"No, No stay where you are, Jason," Said a male voice, but I couldn't tell if it was outside my head or inside my head.

"Oh Sookie, what has he done to you?"

"Bill?"

"Yes, sweetheart it's me,"

"I sunbathed today, look," I held out my arm, it glowed white just like all Vampires, no sign of my tan.

"It's okay, I am gonna take care of you," he held me close and shushed me, rocking backwards and forwards.

"My heart beats when I go in the sun, Bill. Ain't that a trip?" I spoke to him curling into a ball in his lap.

"That's something alright. Sookie where on earth are your clothes?"

"I don't have any. I have nothing, nothing..." my voice trailed off at the end as stared vacantly into space.

"Ssshhh, I'll get you some. It's gonna be okay," Bill cooed.

"Bill?"

"Yes?"

"They won't shut up, blah blah fucking blah blah. Make them stop like you used to," I sobbed, "please, just make them stop."

"Sweetheart, just focus on your shields build them like a wall, can you do that for me? Remember like we used practiced. That's my girl."

"Did I tell you, I went sun bathing today, you know I love the sun don't you?"

"Yes, sweetheart you did and I know," Bill kissed the top of my head. "Better? How are those shields coming along?"

"My heart beats when I am in the sun, did you know that, Bill?"

"Yes you told me, Sookie are your shields working?"

"I am so very tired and hungry. Eric is coming and he's pissed, my heart beats when it's sunny, ain't that a trip?"

"Let him come, I am taking you home," Bill picked me up with Vampire speed sped off, I curled deeper into his chest.

"Sookie?"

"Mmm, I had a horrible nightmare , someone turned me," I whispered, by the time the sentence was out I'd already comprehend that it had happened.

"I am gonna put you down just for a second, okay?"

I nodded mutely, feeling him set me down. Mere seconds later he returned and placed my big afghan round my shoulders. "I know this," I whispered.

A few minutes later Bill returned with bottles of blood, "Drink," I drank but unfortunately the dirt I'd ate earlier mix with blood, caused it all to come back up, I was wrenching when Eric arrived bring up bloody dirt.

"What have you done to her?" Eric snarled.

"I could ask you the very same question, when I got to her she was eating dirt and babbling incoherently. If her brother hadn't done the smartest thing he's ever done and called me she would have probably drained him," Bill shot back at him sounding a lot calmer than the Viking.

"Oh Gran is going to kill me... oh no, oh no..." I looked at the ruined afghan in despair.

"Ssshhh, it okay Gran said it was old anyway," Bill picked me up and comforted me.

I laughed but it was hollow, "Do you remember when she said I am the oldest... but it wasn't true, it wasn't true... you were, do remember? It was funny, wasn't it funny?"

"Of course I do, she tried to feed me sandwiches and sweet tea too," Bill smiled.

"I bet she'd make us some right now," then I rubbed my head. Thoughts inside it told me I didn't eat food any more. "If I don't eat, what do I do...if I don't eat food, I can walk in the sun, I can walk in the sun..."

"You must drink this," Eric spoke softly holding up a bottle of blood.

"You can't give me that, you've taken everything from me. I don't even know who I am anymore. I have nothing," more sob's racked my body.

"Is this what you wanted Eric to break her? her shields collapsed tonight, what happened?" Bill tone was accusatory and angry.

"I am unsure she snapped..." Eric voice trailed off.

"Eric, Sookie would not have snapped without a reason," Bill continued to stroke my hair the familiar scent of him, soothing.

"I don't know, I have given her everything the best clothes money can buy, the pick of the fangbangers to feed from, she lives in a beautiful home, her life is the envy of most. Yet at every turn she rejects it, me. A life of ease," Eric informed Bill.

"I have no choice, I wanna walk in the sun," I whispered, if both hadn't been Vampires they would not have heard it.

"Eric, Sookie is a simple girl she has no need of fancy clothes, money means very little to her, she is staying with me tonight. Surely you see that times are different, you ripped her from her life, when there is no need too," Bill said harshly.

"I am her Maker I know what's best for her," Eric snarled.

"Of course we can all see the result of what you think is best, eating dirt and behaving like a feral Vampire- you are right mighty Sheriff you know what's best, I concede," Bill tone was sad, resigned.

"Do not mock me," Eric snapped.

"Nobody is mocking you, I am agreeing with you," Bill stated.

"Bill please don't let him take me, please. I don't like it there. Nothing is mine there, only the sun. You know how much I love the sun, he'd only try and take that too," I whispered to Bill my head turned away from Eric, in a futile attempt to keep the conversation private.

"I am only trying to spare her pain and suffering when all that she's ever known dies. She needs to accept she is Vampire," Eric said sadly, it was as defeated as I'd ever seen him. He plopped himself down on the porch steps beside us.

Bill never said anything more, he just held me occasionally kissing me on the top of the head. We just sat there in complete silence listening to the sounds of the night, it was soothing.

I closed my eyes, "Grans gone," I stated in a strangled sob.

"I know, sweetheart," Bill shifted and rubbed big circles on my back. I was slowly crawling back up to myself, breeching the surface of my sanity once again.

"I will return tomorrow night. Make no mistakes she is mine. I am leaving her in your care, do not anger her, her temper is explosive," Eric said getting to his feet.

"I know," Bill replied.

"No, I do not think you _know_. My house is missing a bathroom, most of the bedroom, part of the living room all of the roof in that section of house most of the outside wall, so no I do not think you know," Eric said.

"She, did all that?" Bill blurted out.

"Believe so, I wasn't exactly conscious after the initial blast, Compton you will speak to no one of this," Eric looked to the sky and took off- as exits go it was a pretty good one.

I looked up at Bill, who looked back at me like he had never seen me before and it made feel sad. After a while he said, "Come on, let's get some of your clothes, from your house and you can stay with me."

I slowly got up wrapping the afghan round me more tightly, suddenly acutely aware of my naked state. As soon as I got to the front door, I hit a barrier if Bill hadn't caught me, I would have surly landed on my ass.

"This is my house," I wailed.

"Don't worry, just sit on the porch swing and I'll get your things, I still have some of your things in my house," Bill soothed. He zipped quickly in, grabbed my stuff. My stuff, for the first time in weeks I felt I could breathe.

Bill poured a bath for me back at his house, he sat at the edge of the bath washing me, cleaning all the dirt of me. When it was all off, he let the water out and showered me down. "You clothes are in the bedroom, on the left," he informed me.

Tiny sting of betrayal, erupted inside me. I'd always slept in the bedroom on the right, he didn't want me there. I'd no doubt smell, some other woman all over it. Come to think of it I could smell, a few different female perfumes in the bathroom. As much as it hurt I couldn't blame him, I was no better after all I slept with Bobby and there was that one time with Eric but it doesn't really count as I couldn't remember and we didn't finish.

I quietly slipped on one of my really long nighties on, no silky strappy nightie in sight, when I got down stairs Bill had lit a fire and signalled for me to sit in front of him. He began to brush my hair, getting all the tangles out. It was both familiar and comforting.

After Bill heated up some more blood's. I laughed Bill quirked an eyebrow at me, "It really tastes crappy doesn't it?" I tilted my bottle indicating what I was talking about.

"Its sustenance," Bill smiled back.

We just talked, well Bill talked and I listened. Both of us avoiding the issues we faced, "you know, Sookie, Eric is not such a bad maker," he finally said after a long paused.

"You don't know what it's like, nothing is my own. He's always trying to get me to sleep with him, I am not allowed to choose anything, someone is always in my face about something. I miss normal stuff like yard work and going to work, hell I even miss paying bills," I immediately felt bad because Eric let me chose my Fangtasia clothes now. Which then pissed me off; as I shouldn't feel bad because it's not like I'd chosen the clothes in the first place.

"Your right, I don't know what it is like. My maker took me to this very house shortly after she made me, glamoured my whole family and began to play Russian roulette with my children. In the end I promised her... I promised her anything just to leave them alone. I wore the same clothes for the first year at least, sleeping in the ground," Bill stared into the fire refusing to look at me.

"Oh God, that's awful."

"No, that was child's play compared to the mental torture she subjected me too, her makers call is my biggest fear, to this day I couldn't tell you if I love her or hate her. I think Pam's loyalty to Eric, is the fact that he is a fair Maker, Eric's maker however... well, I've heard stories," he grimaced.

"That bad?"

Bill simply nodded, "Give him a chance," I had to look at Bill, did I hear that right? Give Eric a chance. Had I given him a chance? No I hadn't, I was too angry at him. But Bill saying that just seemed too odd.

"It's easier said than done, urgh. He's always in my face, trying to get me to sleep with him and generally pissing me off," I sighed.

"You really haven't slept with him," Bill said astonished.

"Eww NO, I don't want to either," I made a face. Bill burst out laughing.

"Oh Sookie, only you, only you," when his face recovered its normal calm exterior he added, "he is said to be quite the lover, extremely skilled," Bill waggled his eyebrows.

"BILL!" I yelled shoving his arm as I smiled.

"I thought you hated Eric," I added.

"I am not a fan, but as sheriff's go he is a good one, well liked and respected. I've seen other sheriffs who rule by fear alone, it unpleasant to the extreme. He is your maker, I cannot change that. But you could have done a lot worse, as makers go."

"You've given me a lot to think about, can I ask you something?" I took Bill's hands running my fingers over them, his hard working hands. I brought one to my lips and kissed it. He nodded, watching me.

"Why didn't you fight for me? Why didn't you make a complaint?" I asked unsure if I wanted the answer.

Bill, looked stricken for few moments before he regained his composure. "I believed Eric would make a better maker than I. He can protect you in ways I cannot, he is over a thousand of years old, it takes great skill and cunning for a Vampire to reach that age. I know it's not anything you'll appreciate just now but one day his age and power may save your life. He promised me he would look after you, care for you."

I hugged him to me, "Thank you for your honesty, dawn is coming," I whispered. Bill let go first and held me out at an arm's length.

"Sookie, I want you to listen to me. I don't want you to wait for me, till your Maker releases you. Ever since I've know you, I've always admired the way you handled things, adapted. Please live your life and take everything being offered. I have spent nearly the last two hundred years hating what I am, I don't want that for you," Bill professed, looking into my eyes.

"Oh Bill," tears sprang in my eye's again.

"None of that, now. I'll always be your friend and you can always count on me to help you," Bill kissed my lip's but did nothing to deepen the kiss he simply rose and pulled me to his hidey hole. It had been a kiss between friends not lovers, in that moment it dawned on me that I didn't want it to be more. It was no light tight house that was for sure. No bed, just a blanket on the dirt under the house, I could hear creepy crawlies-Eww. No luxury Egyptian cotton sheet's here, that was for sure. My heart sank just a little.

"Good Night Bill, Thank you," as I lay down beside him, closed my eyes as death took me.

* * *

_**~~~~REVIEW~~~~**_

**Sookies... let her secret out in her Emo breakdown... will they thinks it's the babbling... of a girl pushed to far or...**


	7. A Start

**Dying For Some Sun**

**SEVEN**

**A Start...**

* * *

**A/N:** I am glad y'all seemed to like the last chapter... lots of support... for Bill LOL... well we will see how they all fair in this chapter...

Enjoy... JoXx

* * *

The next morning I rose covering Bill in the blanket, I gently let myself out of the hidey hole making sure Bill was covered. I stepped outside in my nightie, I let the sun hit me, I felt my heart start again. I quickly got dressed.

Made my way over to my house, I had a little theory; which was I couldn't get into the house last night because I was a Vampire and the owner still 'lived' even if it is only during daylight hours. I thought I'd try it again today. Maybe I would be able see for myself what Pam had unleashed upon my house.

I took a breath as I put my hand on the door knob, this time I felt no pressure or barrier. I stepped through the door, bracing myself. I couldn't have been more shocked, the living room was exactly as it was, but everything was restored. I could tell all the fabric's on the upholstery had been, replaced but with exactly the same fabric.

I didn't even know how that was possible, till I spotted a bag of fabric in the corner with a company logo of bespoke weavers. The attention detail to that had been lavished on everything was amazing. I walked room to room I couldn't believe it. Finally I sat in my bedroom that had been my Grans, laid down on the bed, processing feeling so overwhelmed.

I reviewed all the horrible things Pam had said, how she had modernised my hovel, her words not mine. I wondered where the light tight bedroom Eric told me had been put in. I spent all day thinking about what Bill had said the night before. Yes, I was a Vampire I needed to accept it, make the best of it. The last few weeks had been some of my unhappiest in my entire life, Eric was right this can't go on any more. I hadn't made any firm decisions but I felt better than I had in days.

"Sookie Stackhouse, you're invited in," I said just before I left and headed back to Bill's. Changed back into my nightie and rearranged myself and let death take me. I woke up, at what I presumed was the same time as Eric, then I waited for the sun to set. I am so glad I had the forth sight to bring a magazine with me last night.

Finally the sun had set and Bill rose for the night, he looked over at me. "Hey sleepy head," I smiled.

He looked a bit perturbed, "You're up," he said.

"Yeah I've been up for an hour and half or so, Eric's house is all light tight, guess it makes it easier being an earlier riser," I shrugged.

"Sookie... I don't know what to say... does Eric know you rise this early?" Bill asked his face registering shock at my revelation.

"I wake when he wakes. Let's get something to eat I am starving," I said.

We emerged, Bill phone rang as soon we got out of the hidey hole, it was Eric. I busied myself in Bill's tiny kitchen heating up some bloods, "Bill could you ask Eric to bring some of my clothes, from the house in Shreveport?" I swallowed out, I wasn't ready to call it home, but I had to make a start and wearing the clothes Eric provided, gratefully would be that start.

I handed Bill's blood to him, with a smile. I watched some TV, while Bill showered when he finally came back down stairs, he was dressed for a night on the town. A sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach I knew it wasn't for me.

"Bill," I bit my lip nervously, "I want to thank you for everything last night," I said trying to ignore the fact Bill was dressed for a date.

"Anytime. Sookie?" he began looking at his shoes, oh God this is awkward.

I took an unnecessary breath and looked up to his face steeling myself for heart break. "Yes."

"There is no easy way to say this, I am seeing someone," he said.

It hurt but not as much as I thought it would, "I figured. Do you love her?" why was I torturing myself?

"No, but I am committed to mainstreaming. You are Eric's and..." he trailed off. I peeked, I know I shouldn't have but I did, in his mind I could tell he wanted to try and recapture his humanity so badly and... well I was no longer human. He was angry and disgusted at himself for feeling this way, but at the same time what I am now disgusted him, ruined me for him. Inside he was a man at war, funny as I had always associated Bill with calmness.

I sucked it up and looked at my now _Ex_-boyfriend who still loved me, but hated what I was, what he was, "No, need to explain. You are right. I've not adapted or done anything to fit in with my new life. I've been so angry because it's not of my choosing. Big whoop -join the club so it seems. I have been blinded by my frustration... you're a good man Bill Compton you deserved to be happy." I half smiled, I thought it was very magnanimous of me. Bully for me I didn't cry. I wanted to. Lord knows I wanted to but I didn't.

"Eric's here," I said feeling him in the bond. Bill went to the door, opening it just as Eric's car pulled up. Eric strode into the house like he owned the place. "Bill" he sneered. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"You are feeling better," Eric stated. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I am thank you. Are those my clothes?" I asked pointing at the Prada tote in his hand.

"Here," he gave me the bag it was all very stiff and awkward, I for one was glad I had an 'out'. I could escape the awkward atmosphere, by getting dressed.

Taking the bag, "thanks I won't be long, then we can leave. I think Bill has date, we wouldn't want to cramp his style now," I said as I raced up the stairs. I felt surprise and shock at my statement from Eric, I smiled.

I pulled out a Gucci trouser suit I'd never seen before in a beautiful, midnight blue. I pinned my hair back in a sophisticated up do, I could smell Pam's scent on the bag so I presumed that she had packed. Gold high heeled pumps, that I would have broken my neck in before or crippled my feet whichever came first lay in the bag, La Boutines. I sat holding the shoes, I smiled, I guess Vampirism does have a plus, I could probably run to Shreveport in these babies and they would be like wearing sneaks.

I preened and primped finishing my make up with dramatic red lip stick, my eye's I did with 50's style liner a little flick at the end. As I worked, I listened in on the boys with my Vampire hearing.

"Eric, I am not telling you how to, be a maker," Bill began.

"Just get to the but, Compton," Eric clearly in no mood for taking prisoners.

"But, you would have a better relationship with Sookie, if you gave her some space, she feels smothered and stifled."

"She told you this," Eric said, his tone monotone, the bond told me he was pissed.

"No, not in so many words. But I have known Sookie longer than you and she is not a difficult person to get on with," Bill mused.

"She fights me every step of the way. I have never known a woman who would prefer Wal mart to Dior, so stubborn," Eric snapped, I could tell in the bond he was getting really annoyed.

"She doesn't prefer Wal mart to Dior," Bill replied exasperated.

"Really?" Eric shot back like he didn't believe him.

"She has never been able to afford Dior. Sookie likes to work for what she has, it makes her appreciate the things she has around her, it how she was raised to work hard for what she has. Northman you have one spoilt brat, why are you trying so hard to make it two?"

Eric chuckled, "She seems happier, more accepting tonight."

"We had a long talk last night, I suggest you give her the space she needs to process it all. I always thought Sookie would make a fantastic Vampire she has the right attitude for it. Just give her space and time she needs. She is not an unreasonable person, only when she is backed into a corner, then she fights with everything she's got, she can make you crazy," Bill sighed, I could tell he was drinking a blood.

"I have the bathroom to prove it or should I say _had_ the bathroom to prove it," Eric spoke they both laughed. Yeah yeah ha ha so funny, let's all laugh at Sookie.

'_...Oh nice car...'_ I caught the thoughts of a woman. Selah Pumpfery. Great, my night is complete. I get dumped and his new girlfriend is here. I stared at myself in the mirror, willing myself to be strong.

I was just getting to the top of the stairs having packed the few things that were mine removing all the traces of me form Bill's house, into the Prada tote; when he opened the front door.

_...Hubba hubba, I would drop Bill in a New York minute, if I ever thought someone like him would be interested in me... _with thoughts like that, I just don't know why we aren't BBF's. Skank.

"Selah, this is Eric Northman, an associate," Bill said politely as Selah imagined different ways Eric could fuck her. Nice, real nice.

Eric never answered, he was too busy looking at me coming down the stairs, when Selah realised she didn't have either of the men's full attention she too turned to the stairs to look at me. I must say it felt good, both Eric's and Bill's fangs had run out. At least I would leave with my head held high.

'_Oh wow... isn't that the fall line Gucci pant suit and Prada tote that is sold out everywhere. She looks familiar... I know she looks like that two bit hick Bill was dating what was her name, Suckey. Only this woman is way classier...' _Oh yeah, Selah and her thoughts were really growing on me, such a nice girl- really.

"Lover you look, edible," Eric smiled showing fang.

"Thank you," I turned my attention to Selah, with a bright smile (no fangs) "Hi, its Selah Pumphfery isn't it, your that estate agent over in Monroe?"

"Oh yes it is, that's me," she replied with a fake smile. I could tell she felt inadequate next to me and was jealous Eric had called me lover, she was also wondering if she knew me or where she knew me from.

I turned up the charm to her, "Do you remember, that girl in Merlottes? The blond thing, two bit hick," I flicked my hand dismissively. Both Eric and Bill stiffened, remained completely still only the way Vampires could.

"Oh, yes... what was her name? Total skank, run about the place with some weird crazy assed smile," Selah said, thinking '_swamp rat,'_ now I really had to get her phone number, we could really be good buddies.

"That's the one... it was Sookie, her name-by the way. She could do that mind reading thing, swamp rat," I smiled whirling my hand near my head to convey the mind reading , Selah was completely oblivious to the atmosphere change in the room.

"I know, such a redneck freak," she said thinking we were doing some female bonding, "why?" she asked all interested. I let my fangs slide down... _oh she's a Vampire too,_ she thought. Geez I don't know how people can't tell, we fucking glow.

"Oh no reason, only because now she's a mind reading Vampire freak and yes this is this fall line Gucci, I don't know if the Prada bag is sold out every where persay as it was gift from Eric, but I do know." I paused dramatically, "If you don't treat Bill right, I will find you and I'll wear you innards as a necklace. Have a nice night now," I took Eric's arm and headed for the door. Pure mirth flooded the bond.

I just before I got to the door, I turned, "Bill, thank you again," I winked at him as I sashayed out of the house in my designer heel's. Before I closed the door I got a powerful whiff of fear from Selah, _good enough, good enough_ I thought. I know it's was bad, but God that felt good.

"Lover, that was most entertaining, I was especially fond of the necklace part. You look beautiful as always, I must say that colour suits you very well," Eric smiled.

I giggled, "I was thinking of going with she's a keeper, I'd keep her in the grave yard out back. But I think the necklace comment had the edge, probably keep her in line better. At least it gave her some very interesting visual," Eric roared with laughter, it was a good sound.

"Thank you for the outfit it's very nice... I am sorry about last night," I looked to the sky to stop myself from crying. Again.

"Sookie, get in the car. I have had some time to think, I spoke to an associate of mine who created a child just two years ago, just after the revelation," Eric said looking straight ahead.

"Oh, are they a nightmare like me?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"No, it was John Joes choosing. However it did make me realise that things are very different now. I have prevented you from seeing your friends because I thought it would make it easier in the long run for you," Eric pulled out of the drive.

"and Bill?" I could understand why my friends, Pam was always telling me their lives were but a blink of an eye yadda, yadda, but why Bill. To me it was all the more reason to treasure my friends while I still could.

"You will have to trust me on that one," he cryptically replied.

"Trust you? trust is earned. So far I am afraid to say, it's not looking good for you. You can't even respect personal boundaries," I replied looking out of the window.

"That brings me to the other part,"

"Ah huh,"

"You can have supervised visits with your friends. When you become more in control you will be given more freedom. You'd never forgive yourself if you drained one of them, I'll make sure it never happens," Eric spoke quickly. I felt so elated.

I was so choked up that if I spoke, I think the flood gates would open, so I said nothing. Eric took the turn off to Merlotte's, I looked around.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I phoned the shifter and asked him to gather your friends," my face must have registered shock, because he said, "If you don't feel ready, we can leave."

"No, no, I want to see them," Eric pulled up right in front of the bar, I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you this means the world to me," I whispered. My eyes filled, damn it I wasn't gonna cry.

Very gentlemanly, Eric opened my car door. "Mademoiselle," he pressed his hand in the small of my back it was comforting as he lead me to the entrance. "Sookie, I say this not to hurt you but to help you understand, the living have no place in the lives of the dead. They will all fade from this world but you will remain, forever youthful..." Eric seem to falter the he composed himself again, "I've only tried to save you this pain,"

I didn't know what to say this was the most Eric had share with me of his motivations before I could say anything, he ushered me through the door then he stopped. "If at any time you are uncomfortable, we can leave-okay?"

"Okay," I smiled, despite my thoughts going a million miles a minute. I steeled my shields which were much easier to control than the last time, I stepped through these very doors.

* * *

**REVIEW...IS THSI THE START OF A BEAUTIFUL FRIENDSHIP?... **


	8. Merlottes

**Dying For Some Sun**

**EIGHT**

**Merlottes**

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for all the fab reviews... remember back in chapter one we learned Sookie should be dead, she wouldn't last to the morning is what the doctors had said...

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

Jason came running towards me, picking me up and spinning me round, "Sook, I was so worried about you girl. Damn you look like a real lady tonight," I could feel the relief pouring off him in waves and how nice I looked. He even thought Gran would have loved to see me like this. He was happy I looked so well cared for. Weird how pale I was but in his thoughts he was willing to over look it.

"Thanks Jas, no need to worry about me I am okay," I smiled at him cupping his cheek.

"Damn, Sook. I feel like I should be on Jerry Springer or something but you don't even know how bad it was when I thought I'd lost you for good," he said his eyes brimming with emotion. I'd seen Jason once since, I'd been made Vampire that didn't go so well, as I was angry at him.

"Shut the fuck up bitch, you gonna make our girl cry and ruin her make up when she's looking sooo fine," Tara abashed Jason. I was smiling so wide, if I were human my jaws would have ached.

"Tara," I said, before she flung herself at me, pulling away a few seconds later, "this is okay, to hug you right? You're not gonna grab yourself a little snack back there are you?" I burst out laughing.

"I think I can restrain myself, mmm although..." I laughed winking at her, she laughed too. She hugged me again, squeezing me tight.

"Well hooker you know, I'd do anything for ya, but that's stretching friendship a little too far," she laughed. "I've missed you so much, I am so grateful that you're still with us, that Eric saved you. I don't know what I would have done without you girl, you've always been my rock," Tara blurted out.

I blew out some air, "I thought you didn't want me to cry, bitch," I smiled at Tara, dabbing the corners of my eyes, before I grossed everyone out.

"But Tara is our bitch," Layfaette hugged Tara by the shoulders, "now come and let me have a look at chew, sweetness," Layfaette dressing a skin tight pink tank top, make up and cargo pants. He did a little dance gyrating his hips. "Bow chicca wow wow," he sang. I giggled, he was always such a character.

"Well Sook's," he began, I did a twirl on the spot.

"So what's the verdict Layfaette?" I asked, with a huge grin on my face.

"Hmm mmm mmM ,Vampire looks good on you Sook, but I'd take bloodsucker any day of the week than visiting you're grave, don't ever do that to us again, you feel me?" he smiled pulling me into a big hug, that would have surely crushed my rib's if I had still been human. A big group had gathered round us. Wishing me well and saying how happy I was that I was still alive sort off.

It made me feel bad, selfishly I'd only thought about myself, what I'd lost, not anything about the people that would have been left behind if I'd died. If Jason's behaviour was anything to go by, they had really missed me, Jason stayed close like a lost puppy.

Sam was one of the last to approach, "I didn't ever think I'd be grateful to a bloodsucker, but you are a sight for sore eyes, Cher," he said with a look of sadness in his eyes.

I launched myself at Sam, "Sam, I am so glad your okay," I hugged him tight. Enjoying his body heat a little too much, willing the tips of my fangs back into my head.

"Back at ya," he smiled giving me a kiss on the cheek, "so what will it be? On the house," he said when I began getting emotional again. I noticed Arlene had been keeping her distance.

"I'll take an O neg please," I smiled, feeling awkward requesting the blood.

"Arlene it's good to see you," I said, reading from her thoughts that she was too afraid to speak to me in case I blamed her for Rene.

"Oh Sookie, I am so soo soo sorry, Rene," she sobbed out.

"Shh, it wasn't your fault, I don't blame you. He fooled us all," I said, thinking how bad Arlene smelt, which I'd never noticed before, it was like I could smell the desperation in her.

"It's not been the same without you here, we've missed you more than you'll know," she smiled, twisting the serving towel in her hands, nervously.

"How is Coby and Lisa?" I asked.

"Asking, for you all the time," then she pulled a face and grimaced, "they want to see your fangs, they have told anyone who would listen, their auntie Sookie is a Vamper," she smiled.

"You tell them, their auntie Sookie misses them too," I grinned fang free.

Tara led me over to a table in my old section, I looked round for Eric to see he had taken a seat at the bar, chatting with Sam.

"Okay girl, let see them it's killing me," Layfaette blurted out, he was swiftly punched in the arm by Tara.

"Bitch, yous been wanting to see them too, so don't start," Layfaette abashed her.

"It's okay and I am only doing this once, it's considered bad form to pop your fangs if you don't intend to use them in a situation like this," I popped my fangs and smiled. Met with ooh's and ahh's as I moved my face from side to side so they could see. "Can I put them back now everyone had a good look," I giggled.

"That is some intense hardware, are they as sharp as they look?" Hoyt asked.

"Sharper, much sharper the first while I keep cutting myself. I couldn't stop touching them, just as well I heal so fast now," I answered.

Everyone told me about the Bon temps gossip, we chatted it was real nice. But I now understood, how different I was to them. Maybe I'd always been different, but to be completely honest and this might make me sound like a bit of a bitch; I really couldn't give a rats ass over some of the more mundane things they were telling me. I kept thinking life's too short, in my case it was life's too long to sweat the small stuff; I guess I'd done some growing up.

Layfaette grilled me intensively about Eric, totally unaware that Eric could hear every cringe worthy word. No, I am not tapping that, I had answered repeatedly. He then went on to ask me what was wrong me and was I still straight. When he started talking about what that boy could do for him, I had to put my foot down. Eric did not need a bigger ego than he already had.

I looked up over to the bar, saw Eric sat there, I caught his eye's, I flicked mine to the door. He rose to his great height getting the message immediately. I was so grateful Eric had stayed in the background and allowed me to visit with my friend's, maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"It's time I take Sookie home," he said.

"Okay," I got up a bit relieved to be no longer centre of attention, but I would miss them all.

"We can maybe have you guys out to Fangtasia one night," Eric very generously offered. This was met with lots of positive noises.

Tara hugged Eric and he didn't really know what to do so he just stood there looking lost, "Thank you, for saving her. You better treat our Girl right or there is a sharp piece of wood with your name all over it."

"Tara!" I yelled.

"What? We still got your back, no Vamp daddy drama is gonna change that, you'll always be my best girl," she said hugging me.

After all the goodbyes and see you soons were exchanged. We stepped outside, Eric's hand on the small of my back guiding me to the car.

"You have an interesting choice in friends Lover," Eric commented as he folded himself in his car.

I laughed, "You mean all the strays, I've picked up over the years," I smiled. Feeling much lighter. "They are nut's, but they are loyal and I love them very much," I sighed. They had given me a lot to think about and Bill too.

We rode the rest of the way in silence; I must have slipped into downtime, processing it all. I felt myself come online again, as Eric pulled up to a house I'd never seen before, I looked at Eric my eyebrows raised.

"Our other home is not secure, seeing as it's missing a whole wall," Eric smirked.

I winced, "I am real sorry, I don't even know what happened," looking thoroughly ashamed.

"Sookie it's covered by the insurance, it's only money. I am proud of you tonight... at Bill's, I know that must have been difficult for you," Eric spoke.

"It was surprisingly easier after I spent a nigh... I mean a day on a blanket lying on the dirt," I laughed. "I've turned into a snob, what can I say I missed waking up in a bed with Egyptian cotton sheets, with a high thread count, sipping blood bank blood, being able to walk around after I rise," if I looked sheepish it was because I was feeling sheepish.

"I think Compton is right, if I am not careful I will end up with two spoilt brats," he smiled, picking up my hand and pressing a kiss into the back of it, me letting him.

* * *

**REVIEW... **

**WOW is this the start of her finally processing her turning and accepting her nature... ? let me know what do you think...**


	9. Date Night

**Dying For Some Sun**

**NINE**

**Date Night**

* * *

**A/N:** Loving all the Reviews... House no. 2...let's hope this house fairs better... bit of a lighter chapter... as it begins, still same night as Merlottes...

Enjoy JoxX. . .

* * *

The house look like a hundred other houses it was what Gran would have called a cookie cutter houses, but inside it was pure Eric all mod con's huge TV. "You can sleep in here tonight, I take the master bedroom down the hall," Eric said brusquely.

"We are not in the same room?" I asked my voice small.

"Not unless you wish it, Lover," Eric answered. I threw my arms round Eric, on my tip toes I reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you so much, I promise I'll try and be a better Vampire," I was the happiest I'd been since my turning, I was even jumping up and down.

"Well if that's the case, just a little hint, we aren't all about the girly displays of affection," Eric teased. I swatted his arm. Then the silence grew awkward.

"Listen Eric, I've been an ungrateful bitch. My Gran always said that if you're in the wrong, you should just fess up, grow a set and apologise. I am sorry, for most of my behaviour surrounding my turning, I never wanted to be a Vampire..." Eric went to say something, but held up my hand stop him, "let me finish please, otherwise I'll lose my nerve. Tonight shown me if anything, how devastated my friends and family would have been if I was finally dead. So take out a full page ad in Shreveport Rappor, because I Sookie Stackhouse, I am apologising and saying thank you for saving me... and I am very sorry I've given you such a hard time over it, I only thought about myself, what I'd lost and how terribly alone I've felt," I was looking at my feet by the time I finished.

"Sookie, you are never alone," Eric lifted my face up, by my chin and laid the softest most tender kiss of my life on my lips, "Your welcome," with Vampire speed he disappeared down the hall, leaving me standing in the hall tracing my lips, with my finger tips. I suddenly I felt like someone had turned up the heat, oh my.

The next morning I rose all excited for my new job, looking at the clock I realised I had plenty of time to get ready. Going through the Prada tote from last night, I pulled old jeans Bill had taken from my house and a t-shirt, I got changed threw my hair up into a pony tail, applied a little make up because I looked so pale, I knew as soon as my heart started to beat again I'd get a bit of colour.

I slipped out of the house, having downed a blood. As soon as I was outside the sun hit me and my heart began to beat, I sucked in a huge mouthful of air. It's good to be me, and just like that I'd had my first real positive thoughts in months, I grinned like a loon.

I arrived early for my first day of work, I quickly discovered that with Claude and Claudette if you gave just as good as you got, they gave you something that resembled a tiny amount of respect.

I lived for the days I worked with Claudine she was just so bright and cheery that you couldn't help but be in a good mood with her around. Claudette had actually stopped snarling at me when I took it upon myself to renegotiate some of the prices they were paying for some bottled beers and drinks, getting the price down saving them quite a bit of money. A little bit of southern charm didn't go amiss too. I knew that Sam, paid less through having once helped him with the books so it was easy, not that I let on to Claudette or Claude for that matter.

Claudine had become my confidant, not so much so she knew anything about me being a day walking Vampire or Eric, but it felt good to have a friend. She was always so caring.

The next couple of weeks pasted, in a mass of training, work both for Fangtasia and my secret job, a couple of visits with my friends of Bon Temps. I had become really good with a sword, very swashbuckling of me. To be honest the secrets I kept had began to take a toll on me. My relationship had dramatically changed with Eric, we had developed a friendship of sorts. Because I no longer seen him as some big ogre anymore, (they exist by the way, ogres-who knew?) I was beginning to feel guilty with all the secrets I kept from him. The more I was beginning to trust him, the more I wanted to be trust worthy of him and I just wasn't, was I?

Bobby was seriously beginning to turn me off and I had made the decision that I would no longer be using him. It didn't feel good anymore, not that it felt that good to start with. Eric had told me when I rose tonight that I was to dress nice but casual as we were going out tonight. My heart had sank a little at that, due to it usually meant people speaking about me like I wasn't there. Congratulating Eric on his wonderful new child, I am sorry I tried, really I did but it still made me hopping mad.

I got dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and a nice cranberry red silk blouse I finished with gorgeous leather boots in a beautiful tan colour. The box they came in said Italian leather, I don't know anything about that but they were the softest boots I'd ever seen or had the pleasure of wearing.

When I was done I joined Eric in the kitchen, where a warm true blood waited for me. I pinched my nose and drank it down in one. "What?"

"Why, did you pinch you nose?" Eric laughed.

"Your Mom, never pinched your nose to make it easier to take the medicine?...oh I guess not. I am sorry, it makes it easier to bear," I shrugged; feeling embarrassed that I forgot Eric was over a thousand years old.

I desperately wanted to change the subject, "So what's the plan boss?" I asked, smooth huh? Did you see it?

Eric quirked an eye brow and smirked making him look deadly sexy, I looked away quickly, "Well, Miss Stackhouse I am taking you on a date," he said.

"For real?" it wasn't that I was excited to go on a date with Eric, but the last couple of weeks if I wasn't training, I was working and if I wasn't working or training I was meant to be dead to the world. So a night out was most welcome.

Eric smiled, "this pleases you?" he asked.

"Yeah...not like that, but I could sure use a night off and cut loose a little," I smiled.

"Cut loose? You are the most tightly wound Vampire I have met, do you even know how?" he laughed.

"Are you saying I am no fun?" I asked a shocked expression on my face.

"Do you even know how to have fun?" Eric chuckled.

I swatted his arm, "eh? I can be fun," I huffed most offended, the cheek of him.

"I don't doubt that for one minute Lover," he leered in a seductive voice running a finger down my cheek and along my neck, "but the question is, would you take the stick out long enough, to allow yourself to have fun," then he left me standing there with no choice but to follow in his wake.

I'll show you fun, Eric Northman. You'll think you've taken a bloody comedian on a date-ass. I got in the car, sat down in a huff.

"Aw, Lover, are you in a huff?" Eric asked in a child like baby voice.

I got a wicked grin on my face as I stuck my finger in my mouth, when my finger was nice and wet I pulled it out, Eric watching me intently. Without warning I plunged it into his ear. I started laughing when a look of sheer disgust spread across his face, "Now that's called a sticky willy and I am having fun already," I beamed. Remembering Jason was always doing them to me where we were little.

The look of disgust was replaced, with one of shock which then turned into a smile slowly he began laughing, "nobody, I mean nobody would ever have dared to do such a thing to me," he chuckled, he kept shaking his head like he couldn't believe I'd done it.

"That's because those losers don't think your any fun, but I am gonna give you the benefit of the doubt, so any time you're ready you can go right ahead and pull the stick up your ass- _out_," a smug grin occupied my lips.

"Alright, Stackhouse you may be fun after all?" he smirked back as he pulled out of the car port. We began our night in the mall, shopping Eric letting me choose my own clothes, even though he decided on the stores, all high end. I was starting to get it, how I looked reflected on him. But I just don't understand why he didn't just say that in the first place.

Eric and I were looking at dresses in one shop, he kept going back to a green one over and over. I could hear all the shop assistants thinking it was so exciting to have two Vampires in the store and how glamorous and sexy we looked, it made me laugh because a few months ago I was slinging beers to Bon Temps hicks, there was nothing glamorous about that. "Miss," I called one over.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"My friend is too embarrassed to ask, but do you have the green dress in his size?" I said with a completely straight face. She began to get very flustered, the other shop assistants eye's where bugging.

Eric opened his mouth to say something but, I cut him off, "Sweetie it's okay, I am just going to have live with _Erica_, naturally I am disappointed you couldn't try harder not to cross dress, but lifes not perfect, right?" I shrugged with a sad, disappointed look on my face. After glamouring the sales assistants, Eric lead me by the hand from the store. I couldn't stop giggling.

"I've had enough shopping," Eric snapped.

"Aww, it's just one dress Eric, I am sure we will find you another one," I pouted.

"Oh you think your funny," Eric said.

"Eric, I know I am funny," I winked cheekily at him, we stopped at a bar for another blood. "Where too now?" I asked.

"What would you like to do?" he asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged sipping on the bland blood.

"Well, I am supposed to be taking you on a date, what does one do on a date?"

"You're a thousand years old and your telling me you don't know what to do on a date?" my jaw hung open, "how many have you been on?" I finally said when I caught myself catching files.

Eric very uncharacteristically looked at his feet kicking a tiny peanut on the floor. He coloured me surprised with what he said next, "This would be the first," he looked sheepish.

"WHAT?" I screeched, brain mouth filter clearly switched off.

"Shhh," Eric put his finger to his mouth.

I looked round, at my little outburst, thankfully it hadn't attracted too much attention. "Sorry," I mouthed. Then I grinned, "Come with me Mr Northman."

"Where are we going?" he asked as I took him by the hand.

"Well," I nodded in the direction of the bar where two half drank bottles of true blood now stood, "that was dinner... thanks by the way, although the chef really sucked, but the company was certainly easy one the eye," I licked my lips.

Eric laughed, "Now we are going to drop these," I jangled the bags in my hand, "in the car, theeen we are going to the movies," I waggled my eyebrows.

Eric groaned, looked totally bored.

"Did you just groan and not in a good way? This will be fun and it's perfect first date stuff, call it an education," I smiled encouragingly, feeling like I was trying to sell a dead horse.

Eric being of course Eric latched on to, the groan comment and wouldn't let up. "You're a dirty old man, you know that?" I finally said to him.

That just made him grin even bigger and he looked so proud, that is the difference between humans and vampires, right there. As humans we spend our life's fearing age, when we get to certain age. Vampires, getting old was something most looked forward to and being called dirty well that was just icing on the cake and seemed to have made Mr Northmans night. I just rolled my eyes as I led him from the car park where we had safely stowed our purchases, now on to the cinema.

We fell into a comfortable silence as we walk to the cinema, I hadn't even noticed I was still holding his hand. "Do want to know a secret?" I asked, breaking our self imposed quiet. I was going to tell him I'd never really been on a date either. The one date I'd had with Bill was to read Fangtasia's staff before that I'd never stuck around to the end of the date as the guy I'd always been out with was such a pig or a closet gay who wanted to do my brother.

"What kind of secret? Could it be used to blackmail someone?"

"No, it could not be used to blackmail someone. You know what never mind," blackmail? Vampires!

"I am sorry," then he pouted, blinked several times, fluttering his eyelashes. I covered my mouth as I laughed. "Go on tell, you know you have got to tell me, I must simply know," he put on a funny 'French' accent. Making me laugh even more. "You are so beautiful," Eric suddenly said, catching me of guard momentarily, as his hand came up stroking my cheek.

"Oh hush," I swatted his arm, recovering my composure.

"Why do you do that?" his eyes narrowed. I was relieved to see we were at the cinema.

"Okay, we are here," I smiled hoping I'd get way with not answering his questions, he looked at me a little longer than I was comfortable with, then his expression changed and yippee I was off the hook.

"So, what are we going to see? That I couldn't see at my home cinema," he grumbled.

"People," I replied.

"Never heard of that one," he looked at the 'whats on' board, scanning it.

"You can't see _people _at your home cinema, you're on a date with a telepath," I grinned, feeling naughty.

I walked up to the counter, "Two too what's ever showing next, and two pop corns," I smiled at the attendant, I paid then had a moment of panic as I shouldn't have any money of my own.

"Did you forget?" Eric whispered in my ear, I smiled-grimaced when I realised he was talking about the popcorn not cottoning on to the fact, I'd just paid.

Was we moved away from the counter, "The popcorn is for missiles. I've been trying to find things that's good about Vampirism. With our Vamp speed we should be able to hit quite a few targets unnoticed, don't you think?"

Eric laughed, shaking his head, "So what else is good?" he smirked. Oh shit my core just clenched, fuck.

"Emm... I can wear heel's all night I don't get blisters or feel like I may be crippled for life. I can wear much higher ones than I used to. Erm...oh my shields are much easier to control and I can even have perfect silence now, that's cool... it's a working progress...the list...I mean.. em," I felt embarrassed.

"That's good, you are adjusting," he squeezed my hand I noticed again, we were still holding hands it felt good.

"Maybe I am, took me long enough, come on," I dragged him behind me as we made our way towards screen seven where Transformers was showing. We took our seats near the back, I grinned at Eric who had pretended to yawn then stretched putting his arm round me. I laughed, as Vampires don't yawn-ever.

"Oh my God, I've not seen that move since high school," of course it was never on me, but I didn't say a thing.

"Is it working?" he waggled his eyebrows. I just shook my head, as two heavy weights sat right in front of us. Eric growled, it was real low they wouldn't have heard it. I pushed my hand over my mouth and blew a raspberry.

"Oh honey, I told you not to take the Mexican special with extra chillies, it always gives you gas...Eww that's gonna linger, Hmm... wow that brings tear," the look on Eric's face was priceless. The couple were half way to sitting but got up sharpish and moved far away. I sniggered, "and you said, I wasn't any fun," I winked at him, Eric laughed it was such a beautiful sound.

"Beats draining them, I suppose," he chuckled.

We made a real nuisance of ourselves at the cinema, firing popcorn everywhere. When we left the cinema Eric said, "okay so that was fun," he smirked. We walked for a bit, somehow we had ended up near an industrial estate. Funny how a few months ago I would have been scared to be out here at this hour and now I was one of the scariest things out here, even if we had been followed by a bunch of werewolf's, I could hear them all in my mind.

* * *

**What? Seriously did I stop it there? Oh I think I did... Review feed the muse... Mawhaha!**


	10. Dead Inside

**Dying For Some Sun**

**TEN**

**Dead Inside**

* * *

**A/N:** Please don't kill me for this chapter... chucks chapter a snarling but loyal fan fic readers and runs...

Enjoy JoxX

* * *

Eric had stopped walking brushing the hair out of my face, I swallowed he looked like he was going to kiss me, was I going to let him kiss me? Oh hell he's coming towards me, oh god I am closing my eyes shit, shit. Mmm, oh that feels so good. Oh wow. I am putting my tongue in his mouth and he is totally putting his in mine. Sweet Jesus that man can kiss. Mmm.

He pulled away slightly, "Yield to me Sookie," he whispered into my mouth. That snapped me back to reality, which was a good thing too because those Were's were really close now, planning to attack. I took a step to separate us, looking around listening, my hand held in front of me my head tilted.

"Kill no one, get their flag, protect your flag," Eric said his face blank marble. _What? Get their flag? protect your flag?_ Eric removed a flag from his inside pocket of his jacket. I turned round to see an older man with a small flag in the distance, coming towards us was lots of Were's in various states of undress and change emerged from the darkness. It was a test. I felt gutted, like I'd been punched in the stomach, the whole date had been to lull me into a false sense of security. Urgh, how could I have been so stupid, I ran my hand through my hair. I thought it was a night off, like a Vampire gets a nights off. I shivered, oh God this is my life now, there is no escape for me, I fought to keep the tears at bay.

"Sookie," Eric pulled me out of my freefalling thoughts, gloping shimmying sounds sounded all around us as the Weres changed and went all furry. "Use any means to get the flag, while protecting ours." Eric said.

I stood stock still watching all the Were's advancing, "Sookie," Eric said more sharply. I stayed stock still, reaching out to the Were's with my mind, pushing my thoughts into them suddenly they all began fighting thin air. All believed they were fighting me, if I wasn't so gutted I'd have though it was really funny. I reached out to the Were with the flags mind and he began walking towards us, believing I was the president of the United States and he was in a parade and he had the honour of presenting the President with the flag.

He bowed handing over the flag, "It's an honour Mr President."

"You have served your country well, at ease," I said. I turned and handed the flag to Eric, "I hope I passed," I said with all the disappointment I felt. I was so very tired, not my body but my soul. My very soul was tired. I released all the Were's from my thrall so I wouldn't have to deal with Eric's responds, cowardly of me I know.

The Were's all looked confused and their thoughts were jumbled mess of '_what happened?'_ Eric didn't even look smug, his face was perfect blank. "The test is over Flood your Were's fought admirably but my child, succeeded in her task," he said his voice held no emotion.

The Colonel and Eric spoke for a few minutes, then the Were's were dismissed. Leaving just Eric and I, "Sookie, I am..."

"Thank you so much Eric, you taught me a valuable lesson, one I'll never forget," I cut him off. For the first time since I was turned I felt truly dead, cold, Vampire. I think if I allowed myself to feel, I'd just make a horrid emotional scene.

"Sookie, let me explain," he began.

"You do not need to explain yourself to me Master, again thank you, I must never be complacent. It was hardly a surprise, I was aware of them since a few blocks from the cinema. But a pertinent point all the same," I hugged my arms across my chest, began walking back the way we came. I could feel Eric standing there watching me as I walked, after a few seconds he joined me.

"Your telepathy and glamour I have greatly underestimated, it seems," he said.

I said nothing, as I walked to the car berating myself the whole way there. Of course Eric Northman doesn't date, stupid, stupid, stupid, went my inner voice and the other voice; because you usually have two right? Agreed. Usually one is on your side, but not this time. Hurt all the more because they were right.

What hurt the most was; up until I found out all of it was a lie, a fake date, it had been the best date I'd ever had. How sad is that? More than that like the total dumb ass that I am, I had began having feelings for Eric. Holy hockey sticks I'd even kissed him. Like he was ever going to give up the ever ready steady stream of fangbangers for me- what a simpleton, I am so naive. We are Vampire.

"What are you thinking?" Eric asked quietly just as we reached the car.

"That I am terribly naive, I have much to learn," I answer honestly. Eric never said anything in responds to that, he drove in silence. When we got to the house he heated a blood bank blood handing it to me like some Vampire Capri sun. "I very much enjoyed tonight," he said not even looking at me, he couldn't even be sincere added one of the unhelpful voices of my mind.

"Not like it meant anything, right? All a means to an end. Thank you again, I am going to have a shower now if you don't need me for anything else Master," I nodded in respect to him, feeling anything but. I felt betrayed, hurt, played. I needed to shower, I needed to get his scent off me.

"Danger can come at anytime," he began, looking awkward. Just then there was knock on the front door, sending out my telepathy it was Pam. I opened the door to her, "No Were's out there?" I said to her sarcastically. She gave me a funny look.

"Master, you are well?" she eyed Eric curiously, as if she knew different I noticed the bond between Eric and I was deathly quiet, had he shut it off?

I smiled all fake "I'll take that shower now, if I am done with my lessons," I addressed Eric. He simply nodded. I didn't hang around with Vamp speed I was out of there, I laid out my nightie and work clothes for tomorrow. Hopefully Claudine was working tomorrow she always made me feel better. I turned on the shower and stepped under the stream, then and only then did I allow myself to cry.

Finally when I had cried enough did I leave the comfort of the warm water. I dried my hair slipped on the nightie and got into my bed and attempted to read, when I heard the knock on my door I had read the same line some eight times. Don't you just hate it when that happens? You can't concentrate for love nor money.

"Come in," I called, steeling myself. It was Pam.

She looked round the room crinkling her nose, best just to pull the band aid off, "what can I help you with?" I said in an annoyed tone.

"To start with, you can fuck our master and if you follow that by falling on a sharp piece of wood, it would just make my night," she smiled sneered.

"Now why would I do something so, stupid?" I asked.

"Pfft," Pam made a little sound in responds to that. "Eric has never dated anyone, it's beneath him to date, he likes you," she said staring at me.

"Yes, he told me, I like him too," I answered.

"You do?" she asked like she couldn't believe her ears, her voice even sounded hopeful.

"Yes, I see now that he's a fair maker. A good sheriff what's not to like?" I answered coldly.

"That's not what I meant, Urgh why do I even bother with you?" she snapped.

"I don't know why you bother with me? its not like we are friends. If I had my way, it would you falling on the pointy sharp piece of wood," I glared at her in no mood for Pam's shit.

"Eric feel's..."

"Pam, we are Vampires we don't feel, we're dead remember. Sentiments are for humans who need them to give meaning to their pathetically short lives." I didn't believe any of it of course, but I wished I could, not about the humans but not feeling. Everything hurt more now that I was Vampire, I carried on reading. Ignoring her presences in my room, after a few minutes she got the hint, silently getting up and walking out the door slamming it behind her. Bitch. If I breathed I would have let out a big breath.

Dawn felt like it took ages to come, I was more than ready to die for the day. Another couple of weeks passed with more training, having to feed like a Vampire with other Vampires. Trying to control my baser instincts, as people had sex around me. If I wasn't already dead, I could have died the first time everyone around me started to get their nasty on. Eric funnily never joined these group feedings it was always Pam who took me.

As my command not to sleep with anyone was still intact and I was very much under Eric's command during the night, it made it easier to hold back. Excruciating pain is such a good incentive, one time I was actually thankful for it. I don't sleep around. I don't count Bobby as only one of us remembers it. It was like when you're on a diet and cheat, calories you consume without anyone seeing you don't count.

I had just finished one of these feeding sessions, when I felt Eric's call. I glanced at Pam was still doing God knows what to a fangabanger. She hadn't felt it at all, so only me then.

* * *

**Oh dear lord is that a cross bow...? how gutted was Sookie would you be too? **


	11. Bitter Girl

**Dying For Some Sun**

**ELEVEN**

**Bitter Girl**

* * *

**A/N:** Wow what a strong reaction the last chapter got...Here's another...

Enjoy JoxX. . .

* * *

I headed towards the pull, running as fast as I could. "Master?" when I got to a clearing looking over water, it was beautiful. I had taken to calling Eric, Master it made our relationship less personal, it put distance between me and him. At first I think Eric was pleased, then I think he realised we were no longer friendly, I was his child nothing more. It hurt him, I think. Which was good because he hurt me too- petty, but that's just how Vampires are.

"Sookie, you are well?" he asked staring out over the water.

"I am Vampire, there is no varying states of health," I looked out across the water.

"Of course, I was enquiring how you felt," Eric's voice had an edge to it.

"Felt?" I asked like it was an alien concept, lord knows I had been working on it to be but it just wasn't happening. Damn emotions kept getting the way.

"Sookie... I don't like this," Eric motioned between us.

"Have I displeased you Master?" I asked, trying hard to emulate Rachael out of blade runner in her clipped cold way of speaking. I had only just seen the movie a few days ago for the first time, it matched my mood of late, depressed and cynical.

"This isn't you... stop," he snapped.

"I don't understand, is this a test?" I know I shouldn't but it just slipped out, I swear.

"Why are you punishing me, for trying to keep you safe? For teaching you our ways," he barked.

"I am not sure I follow," I said in a bored tone, like I couldn't give a rats ass.

"Sookie please, I miss the way you were, I miss you challenging me, my beliefs," Eric sounded exasperated.

"You miss me being human? You are my master I am not meant to challenge you, your beliefs are my beliefs," I know I was totally pushing my luck at this point, but I didn't really care anymore. I was just living out my days till he released me. A Sookie puppet and he should tire of me quickly, then I could live my life as I see fit.

"You know very well what I mean," he growled.

"You called what is it that I can do for you?" I changed the subject.

"Tomorrow we see the Queen, I was hoping we could put whatever it is between us just now, behind us, we need to be on guard, focused," he said for the first time looking at me.

"There is nothing between us, expect our Maker/child bond," I didn't intend for it come out as hostile as it did, but it did. In a nano second Eric was in front of me, fangs bared, his nose almost touching mine.

"There is something between us, there is everything between us," then he kissed me, I didn't respond, I just cleared my mind thought of nothing. It was really hard not to respond as much as my traitorous body wanted to. What was wrong with me, sometimes I felt like could stake him with a smile on my face the next minute I wanted him to take me, mark me and make me his.

Eric pulled away from me, for the first time ever I seen fear in his eyes, "I am sorry... please forgive me..."

I just stared blankly, "Your Maker, it's your right," my voice hollow, it was low low blow. I am blaming Vampire Sookie for that one and she can burn in hell for it too.

"I said I would never do that," he stepped away like I was poison, like touching me burned his very skin. I just stood silent and still as only the dead can do, staring blankly across the water.

"Why do you have to be so obstinate, I tried to apologise... I've made a mess of everything, you make me feel things... I don't like to have feelings, I should have killed you the very first night I laid eyes on you," he growled out.

"I am sorry, I have disappointed you," my expression blank as I spoke.

"Tell me, how to fix this... you...us," he pleaded, well as close as thousand year old Vampires get to pleading.

"There is nothing to fix, I've seen the error of my ways. Being sentimental is what will get me killed, I am better now. I have shed my stupid beliefs, I am trying to be like you and Pam. To create a bubble round me that is just as cold and empty as my heart. You have taught me to hold nothing dear, it's just weakness. There is only survival," I sighed, not feeling any of what I had just said.

"Perhaps you would like to stay with Bill tonight?" he sighed also. Like shipping me off to Bill was going to be some miracle cure, to smashing my beliefs that I would find love and be loved in my current state. Oh God, is that what I had hoped for between Eric and I? When we went on that date; seemed so long ago now not the two weeks that had actually passed.

"Whatever for, why would I ever want to associate with such a weak member of our species. I'd rather stay with Thalia, at least she is someone worthy of her race, I may learn something I could _use_ from her," I spat out. Mention of Bill just made my heart ache all the more, someone that loved me for me. Now I was just ruined for them, he couldn't look at me the same because of this thing I'd become. No, why on earth would I want to be with someone like him?

It suddenly dawned on me, like a bolt. I loved him just as he is, Vampire and all but he couldn't do the same for me. Shitty skank Selah Pumphery was preferable to me now in Bill's option. Damn him.

"Tomorrow, I will say things which you may not agree with, behave in ways you will not like, know that I am doing it for our safety. I still am unsure how the Queen came to know of you, how Compton fits into all this. I will need you to use all your talents to keep on guard," Eric had become business like once again. Half of me was relieved the other half of me ached even more, I missed our weird friendship too.

"I'll try not fail you Master," I said equally business like.

"I do care for you, we do feel- you're dismissed," when he said you're dismissed, his teeth clacked together. I wasted no time getting out of there, I ran. Running had become one of my favourite things to do and defiantly went on the plus list. I could run so fast and far, I loved the feel of the wind in my hair, the sounds of the night exploding all around me. I guess it made me feel alive and that made me feel good. I reflected on how much I'd regressed back to being that lonely child I had once been. Escaping in books, films anything that didn't remind me of my reality.

If I was honest I didn't really know how much more I could take. Trying to be something I am not, cold, insensitive, dead inside, it was all hard work. Then there was the huge secret I was keeping from Eric of being a Day walker. Then it was the secret of being a Vampire I kept from Claudine, so I could never tell her the full story about anything. Always skirting round the truth, somewhere in all this, my friends figured. They no longer fitted, because I couldn't be a cold heartless Vampire with friends and they couldn't know I was a Day walker so it didn't matter what I did- I lied, cheated.

It made me feel bad, I wondered how ashamed Gran would be of me for being a liar and a cheat. Let's face it I was cheating myself by becoming something I didn't want to be, didn't even like.

So it was with a heavy heart I went to my bed for the day, I didn't have work the next day so I sun bathed and died again only to rise later than usual. . .

* * *

**Oh My! she is a bitter girl...Review...**


	12. Hero or Villain

**Dying For Some Sun**

**TWELEVE**

**Hero or Villain **

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter... So the Queens visit...in N.O...

EnJoy JoxX

* * *

So it was with a heavy heart I went to my bed for the day, I didn't have work the next day so I sun bathed and died again only to rise later than usual.

I knew it was later as Eric was sat on my bed looking at me. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I was going to ask you the very same question, I've been up for a half hour," he studied my face.

"You have?" I scrambled to my feet landing on the floor to the opposite side Eric was on. Trying to understand why I was only rising now.

"Yes, let me in to what's going on with you," he whispered.

"I am tired," I blurted out before I could rein myself in.

"I am not your enemy, I need you to believe that, you are not alone," I'd seen that look in his eye a hundred times before, when my parents died it was pity. I didn't need it nor did I want it. Not from him.

"I don't need your pity. What I need is to get ready," I snapped as anger erupted inside me.

"As you wish," he got up and headed out of the door without another look.

I dressed in a red satin dress, it worked all my curves. If I was gonna have to be a show horse, I might as well 'win best in show' so dollied myself up. I curled my hair, with my ridiculously expensive curling irons, they were very good though. I guess the old adage; you get what you pay for, was true. When I was finally ready, I slipped on five inch red satin peep toe shoes, they were so pretty. When I looked in the mirror, I swear I could give Bridget Bardot a run for her money. I packed the rest of my toiletries and last minute things, into my new cranberry coloured luggage.

I placed my new beautiful coat over my dress and headed out to the living room. Bobby was in the living room with Eric receiving his instructions for our away trip when I entered the room. Eric's turned towards me his fangs slid out, Bobby's pupils dilated.

"Master, Bobby," I nodded towards Eric, my face blank but in all honesty I enjoyed the positive reaction. So vain, sue me.

"Sookie you look beautiful," Bobby said with longing in his eyes. Eric looked between us, I sudden felt nervous what if I was found out? Would Eric kill Bobby- shit what a mess. His eye's had narrowed like he was thinking really hard. I needed to think of something quick, it's not like I could lie to him, only miss direct.

"Thank you Bobby, hopefully it will cover how nervous I am," I said shitting a brick that Eric was about to discover my secret. One of them. Oh Lord give me strength.

Bobby not helping, "How could the Queen not love you?" he smiled like a love sick pup. Just like the cold hearted survivor I'd become, I had to kick that puppy, it was the only way.

"We are Vampires, we love nothing. You really are a useless blood bag," I sneered, hoping he would forgive me for being such a cruel bitch but hopefully it would keep him alive.

"I... I am sss..orry, I just thought..." Bobby stammered, his fear permeating the air.

"Well, don't think it will only give you a head ache, I am surprised you remember to breath," I snapped, face perfectly blank.

"Master, are you ready?" I turned to Eric who had lost the thoughtful look, now he was wearing one that said he was amused. Oh God, what was I becoming; Sookie Stackhouse: kicker of puppies. I needed to get my head outta my ass, if I had any chance of pulling this off for much longer.

The drive to New Orleans was uneventful; I spent most of it in down time, another bonus of Vampirism, when it was just too boring you could just slip away into a place of nothingness. Might sound scary to some, but it's really very peaceful, I think it must be what meditation must be like. Eric broke me out of my trip to nothingness.

"I am letting Bobby go," Eric said.

"Oh?" I didn't want to seem be too keen on knowing why that is.

"Yes, it seem he is no longer satisfying needs,"

If I had been human I would have choked, I thanked God for the years of training in schooling my features. "you're no longer happy with his performance?" I asked, then cursed my choice of words. That was what is classically referred to as Freudian slip. I swear I caught the start of a smirk on Eric's perfectly blank face, but it was gone before I could take note.

"Are you? He lacks skill, he'll be gone by the time we get back unless ... never mind," I swear Eric was so weird sometimes.

"Whatever," I said coldly forgetting I was meant to be pissed at Eric in my panic, Eric dropped the subject. I slipped back into downtime, I came online just minutes before Eric pulled up alongside a huge mansion.

"Sookie, you mustn't speak unless spoken to first, the Queen you bow from the waist. Her second Andre is fanatically loyal a deep nodded for him, never ever have your back to him," Eric looked deep into my eye's to drive the point home.

"Andre bad news. Queen kiss ass like there's no tomorrow- Got it," I wondered what a Vampire had to be like to illicit such a warning from another one. Guess I would find out tonight, insert shiver here. This trip was gonna be no Kodak moments that was for sure.

"I will do everything I can to protect you, to prevent you from doing anything you don't want to do. Please know that everything I do will be to protect you," Eric said sincerely.

I went to the cold place inside me, the place where I felt dead inside, I just stared blankly at Eric, "Thank you Master, you are most kind," I said as if auto pilot, had just been engaged. Eric stared at me for longer than I was comfortable with I just hid behind my facade of my very own blank marble. Ha, two can play at this game, look how scary my blank face is. Ah shit Stackhouse you're losing it.

"Let's get this over with, remember everything will be a test, here. This is what I've been training you for everything I've shown you has been so that you will survive the politics of the Vampire world," Eric got out of the car.

I steadied my shields blocking out Vampires. This had been a dilemma for me but in the end if I couldn't hear them I couldn't tell any lies. Being in a Vampires mind was usually unpleasant experience in itself. I had weighted up knowing everything with keeping us safe and I came to the conclusion listening in would end badly and Eric would know instantly if I picked up something bad.

I filed what Eric had just said for later. The date still stung me-a lot. But in all honesty being down here was making me think of the bigger picture and Eric was right danger could come at any time, still didn't mean I was ready to get over it though, the date that is.

Two Were's approached the car to take our luggage, Eric placed his hand in the small of my back guiding me towards the entrance to the palace.

"I am sorry you'll will have to excuse the photographer outside, Fellowship, we can't do anything about him I am afraid; orders from on high," the tallest of the two Were's growled.

I searched the crowd for the man they were speaking about, lock in on his brain pattern. His thoughts were repulsive; he hated Vampires with a passion that burned so brightly with in him. Everything that was wrong with society he had twisted into something that was Vampires faults, I shivered. Even Jamie Oliver coming over from England and helping American children eat better he had twisted into some sick Vampire...blood purification programme. The amount of garlic Jamie cooks with there was no danger Vampires sent him, not unless the English Vampires were trying to kill us? No, he was just that twisted up inside.

"Sookie?" Eric looked at me puzzled.

"May I?" I simply asked, Eric nodded. I took the man's hate and turned it in on itself, he dropped to his knees began crawling at his own face, screaming like a lunatic. So much hate he had inside, now that it was all directed at himself well he didn't like it much. Funny that?

I left Eric's side popped my fangs, so everyone can see I was a Vampire, "Oh my God sir are you alright? Someone call 911!" I yelled, as I helped him like it wasn't me who had hurt him in the first place. I gently laid him down on the pavement, laid my coat over him.

Took his hand comforting him, "don't worry sir help is on its way, you just hang in there," I smiled sweetly fangs still on show, pushing the hair out of his sweaty brow I looked at him so lovingly aware of all the people with camera phones taking my picture. Gran always said you catch more files with honey than with vinegar.

An ambulance pulled up outside, to paramedics jumped out they gave me a funny look, "You know this man?"

"No, sir I was just passin..." before I could finish, I was cut off.

A big homely looking woman butted in, "I saw it all, the man just went bat shit crazy he's been spouting Vampire hate all night. In his moment of need it was Vampire that was the only person to help him, she a hero," with that she took my hand and held a loft like I was some champion.

"Oh hush, I didn't do anything special, just helped a person in need is all," I said in my sweetest southern voice I could muster. "Why my grandmother God bless her would tan my hide if she were still alive and I'd just walked past someone in need, anyone with a bit of raising would have done the same," I smiled laying on the charm thickly. Gran was probably doing summersaults in her grave right now. In fact if she had a long enough reach; a hand with a wooden spoon would come down from heaven and rattle me about the head.

The small that gathered clapped and cheered, like I was some sort of super hero, I tried to look coy and demure. I posed for a couple of pictures with the homely woman. A news crew had turned up.

"I am so sorry, I need to go I have an appointment I am already late for," I smiled, leaving taking Eric's arm, letting him lead me through the palace doors.

"You're late," a middle eastern Vampire said as soon as we cleared the main hallway security.

"Rasul, it's good to see you," Eric smirked, "my Progeny was taking care of your bothersome fellowship problem outside I think you'll enjoy the ten o'clock news, I am sure when the Queen finds out she will be most pleased," Eric smiled, I felt his pride at me through the bond.

Rasul's eyebrows raised, he looked from Eric to me, "So this is her, you are very beautiful, reports have not done you justice," he addressed **me**, he actually spoke to **me** like I was a person, well blow **me**.

"Thank you, I am Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse, it's a pleasure to meet you, Rasul," I smiled, I could have kissed him, for treating me like a person. I had to keep tight reins on Vampire Sookie so she didn't just do that.

His eyes glittered with mirth, he let out a little laugh, "You really are a southern belle, aren't you. I'll be your palace liaison while you're staying with us just let me know if there is anything I can do to make yours or you're masters stay more comfortable," he offered. So nice of him.

"Why thank you, that's so sweet," I smiled at him. I could feel Eric's amusement in the bond, I had to work hard not to let that light my short fuse.

Rasul lead us to a corridor, said he would be back in a minute leaving us waiting, "I am sorry if I made us late, will we get into trouble?" I whispered.

"Don't worry about it, I was most amused at your solution," Eric smiled, like the weakling I am I smiled back at him, basking a little in his pride in me.

* * *

**Review... Oh she is becoming more and more like a Vampire every day... I am so Proud LOL**

**What about Bobby getting the sack? Let me know...**


	13. Queen Bitch

**Dying For Some Sun**

**13**

**Queen Bitch**

* * *

Enjoy... JoxX

* * *

Rasul, returned leading us threw double doors into what could only be described as a throne room. We stood and waited a swimming pool stood between us and the throne, suddenly two doors opened on the far wall. A tiny woman child with auburn hair walked confidently up to the throne surrounded by Vampires and humans. A boy like Vampire no older than sixteen or seventeen when turned, took a seat next to her.

Eric bowed at the waist, I followed suit, then I gave a deep nod to the dark haired boy whom I presumed to be Andre. I didn't really take in anyone else, my whole body vibrated with tension and I was solely focused on the Queen and Andre.

"Please allow me to introduce my newest child Sookie," Eric.

"Ah the telepathic Vampire, you have made history of course, Eric,"

"I have?" the smile on his face said he already knew, it was so smug, I wanted to wipe it off.

"Yes, I have checked no one with telepathy has ever made the transition with their gift fully intact, let alone the gift strengthened, she is unique," she said. I hated she knew so much about me, I knew diddly squat about her. Hardly seem fair.

"Sookie, is special with or without her gift, loyal and fierce as you can see very, very beautiful," Eric declared. I felt like I should bare my teeth, so they could inspect my mouth like they do on prize horses.

"Yes, I can see. Sookie?"

"Yes ma'am," I said more confidently than I felt.

"What is she thinking?" the Queen pointed to a statuesque woman with pale skin and chocolate brown hair, her eyes where the colour of caramels had an almost owl like quality about them. She was human but I was sure it was her unusual beauty that had secured her a place in the Queens entourage.

I focused on in on the woman, "She is thinking that she wished we'd hurry up all ready and she is hoping Eric will drink from her and the rest. Her shoes are also pinching, she is also convinced her lace panties have been shrunk as they are tighter than last time she wore them," I said my face totally blank, like the lights were on and nobody was home.

"FUN!" exclaimed the Queen. "Now him," she pointed at a blond man, a real pretty boy looked like a painting, curly blond hair like a cherub, his chest was expose he wore only white linen trousers.

"He is thinking that he is hungry as he missed dinner tonight, he is also concerned about a Vampire named Waldo, that he is being too rough with the girls, there has been several injuries in the past week involving that Vampire. He believes Waldo has anger issues," I stated.

The Queens eye's narrowed, she looked at the man he nodded, "I see, can you elaborate on these injuries?"

I scanned the remaining 'food' " a girl called Helena, has suffered a broken pelvis, you can imagine how that was done. Christine was nearly drained, last night but is expected to make a full recovery, Maggie made the mistake of fighting back and suffered multiply fractures, the sex was not consensual with her," I felt so disgusted that these women had been so abused, I schooled my features.

"My poor Waldo, is very jealous at the moment," she dismissed the abuse like it was nothing, I could feel my anger rising, then calm washed over me from Eric. Her poor Waldo? I'd never met the man but I'd happily stake him as soon as look at him.

"What about him?" she pointed at man who stood with his back against the wall, separating himself from the rest. He was tall and extremely well built, with a shaved bald head and the most beautiful pansy purple eyes. His arms were crossed over his chest and one foot rested on the wall behind him. He was thinking how he would like to kill Waldo in a New York minute. If that mother fucker ever touched his sister Frannie, he would be as good as dead. Then he imagined different ways he could kill him, from slow to fast.

"He is thinking of his sister and that I am freaking him out," I embellished the truth, this man was a Were. He looked at me his eye's glowed for a second. From what I had plucked out of his head he was a Were tiger. I didn't even know you got those.

"Stay out of my head you fucking bitch," he snarled, his hatred of Vampires just barrelled full force into me. Before I even knew what I had done I leapt diagonally across the swimming pool the Were was on the ground I had my knee in his back, his arms pinned flat on the ground.

"Watch your mouth when you address me, John Quinn you know nothing about me, but know this I may be the youngest Vampire here making me bottom of the food chain, but I take comfort in the fact that you don't even rate. I don't take shit for the vermin in Shreveport and I sure as hell ain't gonna take it from an over grown _pussy_ like you," I snarled into his ear as he struggled to no avail. Shit head, I could have said he was wanting to kill the Queens child, but I held my tongue, this is the thanks I get. Vampire Sookie was headed to a full on rage if Eric hadn't be pushing calm at me like there was no tomorrow.

"Sookie," Eric spoke.

"Yes, Master?" I smiled sweetly, like I didn't have a fully grown Were pinned to the floor under me.

"As entertaining as that was, you can let him up now," I could feel pride from Eric as he spoke.

"Sure thing, staaay" I tickled him behind the ear, "good kitty," I said patronisingly, a second later I was stood beside Eric again smoothing down my dress. Gotta love Vamp speed.

The Queen clapped her hands slowly, "Magnificent, I knew with your training she would be deadly, but to take down Quinn like that was... Impressive, if she wasn't so valuable she could have entertained us in the pits," she looked at me like she was appraising me once more. Quinn just growled, low. From Quinn's mind I seen what the Queen meant with the pits-urgh.

"Here, I was thinking she was going to be just a genteel, demure little thing with a valuable talent," the Queen said.

"Thank you, your Majesty, her training is coming along nicely," Eric accepted the complements, he looked smug once again.

"I heard there was an incident outside the place tonight, care to elaborate," the Queen changed the subject, just as huge wide screen TV was wheeled in.

"Sookie?" Eric asked.

"Your Majesty, you're wolves told us of a problem outside the place, with a fellowship photographer. When I located his mind I found it to be full of hate for Vampires, so I turned it in on itself, I believe the medical term would be that Mr Handsford suffered a psychotic break.

My Gran always said, you catch more files with honey than with Vinegar so like the good Southern Vampire citizen that I am, I help poor Mr Handsford in his hour of need," I explained myself finishing with a smile.

The Queen laughed, "You're idea?" she addressed Eric.

"No, you're Majesty all Sookie's, but I did observe her and could have called her at anytime," Eric answered honestly.

"Well the switch board was gone mad with requests for interviews," she smiled, "let's see the ten o'clock, News shall we?" her fangs had descended. Was that good bad? I couldn't stop my mind from saying 'shit' at least it was not out loud.

The news channel sprung to live. _"... Angel or Vampire, that was the question citizens of New Orleans were asking tonight? As a mystery good Samaritan helps New Orleans resident in his hour of need. Mr Randy Hansford suffered a psychotic break in the crowded streets or New Orleans outside the residents of the famous Vampire business woman Sophie Anne Le Clerque. The man was said to be a fellowship of the sun protester, I am sure he never expected to a Vampire to comfort him..."_

Several video's were shown of me comforting him and laying my coat over him. The videos varied in quality and sound, many been taken from mobile phones. The last film was the homely woman who was called Suzanne from Colorado Springs, my new BBF and my biggest fan so it seemed. "She was so niiice, to help that poor hateful man the way she did when he just hated her kind. Well it just warms your heart. She was a good Christian woman I can tell," she smiled into the camera. Well now I just felt bad. Hid behind my blank face, hiding the guilt I felt.

The Queen switched off the TV, "Genius, simply genius. Well that was one way to take out the fellowship presents outside, wouldn't you say Andre?"

"Yes, very inventive," he leered at me as he spoke to the Queen and it gave me the willies, add to that I was now, fighting to keep my fangs in my head as I was so hungry. "What did you mean, you turned his fear in on him," Andre asked the bulge in his pant wouldn't have been so obvious if he hadn't been stroking it-Ewww!

Eric began to talk, but Andre silenced him addressing me instead, "Well sir, just what I said, I took the hatred that was in him and turned it round so it was directed at himself no longer at Vampires. As you saw he didn't like it much. I believe my Gran would have referred to it as a taste of his own medicine."

"Can you break people like that any time you want?" Andre asked, I actually think it turned him on. Eww, and that didn't bare thinking about.

"No, I have to have something to work with. That man had an unusual high amount of fear and hate in his mind. I never put anything there that wasn't there already, I simply shifted the direction it was directed at." I answered as honestly as I could, seeing as that was what Eric had been doing, I gave Quinn a pointed look hoping he would get the message, he twitched so I could tell he did.

My hand had started to tap on my leg, I licked my lips, my mouth watered at the sound of the heart beats in the room, "You're Majesty my Progeny is in need of substance," Eric stated.

"Oh how rude of me of course, take your pick after I have a surprise for Sookie, can I recommend Alex? He as to be tasted to believed and is said to be quiet skilled in his love making for a human," her fangs had come down again and she beckoned a skinny blond girl forward. Andre jumped on the Cherub man.

Oh sweet lord in heaven I know I've been wicked this night but please just let me get through this, I prayed. As Alex stepped forward, my back was stiff as a board, I am sure I couldn't keep the fear off my face, as Eric stepped in front of me blocking the Queens view, he pushed some hair of my face, "Do you like him?" he asked, looking intently into my eyes as to communicate something more.

"I am starving, I could drain road kill, but he certainly is easy on the eye," I shrugged.

"Up his lust," Eric whispered so low I barely heard it with my vamp hearing. _Up his lust?_ Why would I want to make him more frisker? Eric kept staring at me, did a little flick of his hand. Ah.. oooh, Ew...okay if the guy comes in his pants, we can't have sex. I gulped. Nodded my head slightly to say I understood.

Eric beckoned a girl over, sat her on a chase facing me. I took an unnecessary breath, steeled my shields. I kissed Alex on the mouth as I dove into his mind, I felt sick he wanted to do allsorts to me, I'd be lying if I didn't say a little turned on too, but that was totally all Vampire Sookie's doing.

Moving round the back of him, I licked his neck pressing myself against his back, right over the pulse point I sank my fangs into him, my eyes locking with Eric as he feed from a girl called Naomi. Alex began moan widely, in his mind I made him believe we were having the greatest sex, he'd ever had. I held him steady. His blood was slightly spicy, but nothing that special, sweetened by his arousal. I felt him go ridged I pulled my fangs out and sealed the marks as Eric had taught me, Alex grunted and called my name as he came, I dropped him. He lay twitching on the ground his cum scented the air, Alex looked and sounded like he had found a new religion. How embarrassing.

Suddenly Eric had me up against a wall, pushing his rock hard arousal against me he captured my lips in a kiss, oh boy. He bit and lick my ear, "well done, you little tease," he whispered into my ear. I relaxed it was all a ruse.

"Oh Eric," I moaned for effect, rolling my eyes at him.

"Enough," the Queen snaps. "Dinner time is over."

Eric slowly let me back down, kissing me gently winking at me, ass. He may be helping me but he was certainly enjoying himself too. I ran my hand through my hair and smoothed my dress down.

I still hadn't stepped out from behind Eric, "well it seems I won the bet, pay up Compton," the Queen spoke her voice cheery. I froze were I stood, I felt Eric stiffen beside me and not in a good way.

When I finally stepped out from behind Eric, I saw Bill standing next to the Queen looking guilty as sin. I school my features the best I could, holding Eric's hand. "What bet was that?" Eric asked his voice like ice water.

* * *

_**Oh no I didn't? Oh yes I did! What do you think Billy boy has to say for himself?**_


	14. Troubles Down The Drain

**Dying For Some Sun**

**14**

**Troubles Down the Drain**

* * *

"I bet Bill here that_ his_ little virgin would be able to feed like a Vampire, he said Sookie wasn't like that. I think he underestimated your prowess as maker," she smiled triumphantly. I felt sick, I was a game to them.

"Of course, if Bill hadn't underestimated this little Southern Belle and seen her for the southern steel she is, he would have just handed her over and she would have been my child," the Queen said flippantly. I couldn't help it, I gaped.

"Oh she doesn't know?" she said, looking from Bill to me.

"Know what?" Eric said for me, but the look of sheer terror in Bill's eyes filled me with my own.

"That I sent Bill to Bon Temps to get_** my**_ telepath by any means nessecery, as you know he failed me, but at least all was not lost," she smiled, like she wasn't talking how she had, sent someone to ruin my life. I swallowed hard, it was just as well Vampires don't faint. Eric's rage filled the bond and it gave me some how strength because I myself was numb, totally numb. A human man; I would have broken his hand by now, I gripped him so tightly. You would have never guessed Eric was so angry by his face, it was perfectly blank.

"Oh I nearly forgot, you're surprise Sookie," the Queen said, glee dancing in her eyes.

"Oh, I think I've had quiet enough surprises for one night," I blurted out weakly. My mind in free fall that my whole... Everything had been a lie? Oh Bill how could you? Gran.

"Nonsense," the Queen said. Seconds later the doors burst open and my cousin Hadley stood there a Vampire, no less. Again my jaw hung open.

"Oh my God Sookie, isn't this great. We were meant to be sisters, but hey ho you're here now. We are going to have sooo much fun, Vampires together," she enthused. I couldn't believe my ears, like we had ever been BBF in the first place. It was her fault the Queen knew about me, it all made sense now.

"Do you know her?" Eric asked.

"She's my cousin," I sighed.

"Oh I know you're overwhelmed now, but I can't wait to catch up," Hadley smiled, clapping her hands like it was the most exciting thing in the world, as mine caved in all around me. Vampire Sookie decided if her world was going to shit, she was going to take as many with her as possible.

"What you wanna know?" my voice totally hollow,cold. Anyone with half a brain could see she was the last person I wanted to speak to, right now or ever.

"How is everybody, back home?" she hopped on the spot, looking so happy. Idiot, she always was dumber than a box of hair. Saying that I wasn't going to win any prizes in the intelligence stakes now was I? After all I had been totally suckered in by Bill. I noticed he'd been quiet as a church mouse through all out all this.

"Well because you couldn't die like a proper junkie, I buried my Gran six months ago killed by a psycho serial killer who targeted people who associated with Vampires, Jason blamed me, hell I blamed me. My cat Tina was killed too, you know how I got her when my parents died. The same serial killer got me too, but seeing as being unable to keep your yap shut seems to be a family trait... well here I am, with a one way ticket to hell," I smiled I am sure I looked crazy. "Oh, I almost forgot," I began laughing, a hollow sound that didn't sound like me at all.

"The only man I thought that ever loved me, who I gave everything too, was just doing a job. So I've been better, I'd ask how you are but seeing as we are in the same boat, you're just as fucked as I am, you dumb bitch," I started laughing like a crazy person. By this time Hadley had sank to her knees she was sobbing.

"Grans dead?" she sobbed. The Queen was comforting her.

"As in six feet under, food for the worms, dead and gone, as a doornail, as in no more..." I said coldly only to be cut off by the Queen.

"Get her out of here," the Queen hissed.

Eric moved me quickly to the door, as soon as we were out he scooped me up at Vampire speed he only stopped when he placed me on a bed. From the moment Bill came into my life it had been a lie, now I was this thing he didn't even want. My Gran, my beautiful Gran who never hurt a fly is dead because some dumb ass Queen wanted a telepath, like I was the must have Christmas toy of the year.

I'd been played from the moment I met Bill, Eric was the only reason I wasn't in the Queens clutches now. All anyone had ever wanted from me was my damn telepathy. I am so dumb, I lost my Virginity to a guy that was just doing a job, did he consider that a perk of the job, I thought only I didn't just think it I must have said it out loud.

"I believe Compton despite his many faults, came to love you. I am sorry that your first has now been tainted," Eric replied.

"Now you're defending him? Oh I see Vampires first, stupid dumb hick telepaths last," my voice was dripping with acid.

"No, but Bill was punished after you rose and he healed, he was wrapped in silver for a week. I was unaware what the punishment was for, after his punishment he came straight to me and told me he would never make a complaint against me for turning you, he asked in exchange that I promise to keep you safe, care for you," Eric stroked my hair as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"He's a regular hero," I deadpanned

"He spent a week in silver, than making a complaint against me, so he didn't have to hand you over to the Queen. He knew I would be able to protect you, I don't doubt he's done many wrong things but that was not one of them," Eric picked me up.

"I am going to give you a bath, You've had a shock," Eric said as he put me on the edge of it. A shock? That didn't even begin to cover it.

"Di...did you know? About any of it?" my voice small, tiny.

"I suspected something was not right, but I didn't know, so no. Hadley I have met before but she was human then, I had no idea you where related, I swear to you," as Eric spoke he peeled of my clothes, never once leering or making any comments. I just let him, I even raised my hands over my head like a child so he could remove my dress.

"Did you sleep with her?" I asked, then immediately regretting it.

"No, she was the Queens favourite," he replied.

"So you wanted too?" Shhh... 'Earth to brain to mouth filter please come in? hello?... anyone?'

"No, she's a bit too used up and skanky for my tastes," Eric smiled.

"That would cover it," Eric lowered me into the bath.

"Sookie, I am so proud of you, how you held it together tonight," his voice was soothing, then he got a glint in his eye, "you know all the walls of the palace still standing," he chuckled, as if to try to get me to laugh, I smiled at the effort but I was in no mood for laughing.

"I've been such a fool, I lost everything because I was so enamoured with the first guy I couldn't hear... my Gran...Oh God.." I cried. I felt my heart breaking all over again for my Gran.

"Sookie please, he's not worth it,"

"Eric, sometimes you have just got to cry something out, I don't expect you to understand," Eric rose to his huge height, he bent down and kissed the top of my head.

"I am a thousand years old, I understand more than you know. You were manipulated by the Queen, she over nine hundred years old and you are twenty four, don't be too hard on yourself," then he left me to my pity party.

I lay for ages in my thoughts, I knew one thing for sure I didn't want to ever see Bill bloody Compton again. Shit this was such a mess. I lay in my thoughts as the water cooled all around me. Finally getting out I dried myself with one of the huge bath towels, I watched the pink tear stained water swirl down the drain. I tried to imagine all my troubles running down the drain just like Gran had taught me. As the bath drain slurped and suck the last of the water a felt a little lighter, not much but a bit.

Eric was right, it wasn't like I'd been punked by a twenty four year old. I didn't even have one hundred years on the Queens nine hundred. I entered the bedroom, "Better?" Eric asked.

"No, but I'll get there, what is done is done," I grimaced. Eric patted the space beside him on the bed.

I licked my lips, "I am not sure that's such a good idea, I am feeling very needy just now," I twisted my hands in front of me, clad only in towels.

"I'll be a perfect gentleman," Eric answered.

"You see, right there might be the trouble, I might not want you to be," I bit my lip, slowly I lifted my gaze from the floor to Eric.

"Whatever you want, I am not going to push you, come and sit down let me hold you," Eric held out his arm to me. I swallowed, before I made it to the bed I became aware of a presence outside in the corridor coming towards the door, pointed towards the door. Tilted my head to listen, I opened all my shields _'... I'll fucking break her, I'll make the Viking watch as I take her, smug fucker... __**she**__ was Sophie Anne's..HERS.. now I am a fucking message boy to Hadley..." _sure enough there was knock on the door. I knew Andre was standing there, I shivered.

"Evening," I opened the door, Eric protectively behind me.

"Hadley, is going to forgive you. You are to meet her tomorrow at sun down," Andre said.

"Hadley is going to forgive me?" I repeated. Forgive me, I'd see her dead before I would ever apologise to her.

"Sookie wait for me on the bed," Eric stepped in front of me, "NOW," he growled. I did as he asked hugging my knees to me, I listened in, Eric and Andre was speaking low and fast. As Eric closed the door, I caught '_...Sookie will learn her place... re bonding... I am her master...fuck her while you can Viking,' _it had come from Andres mind, like being plunged into a pit of vipers_ ._Fear coiled round my insides restricting my ability to think.

"Sookie?" Eric cupped my face. He mouthed 'what's the matter'.

"Master," I said. 'Don't like it here,' I mouthed at him, it was obvious the room was bugged by the way Eric was now acting.

He kissed me softly, I let myself respond. I needed a distraction from my spiralling fear, I couldn't stand it if I were Andre's child. I ran my fingers threw Eric hair, I hoped he could forgive me when he rose the next night as I made my decision. Eric slowly unwrapped the towel from me, cupping one of my breasts he expertly aroused my nipple. Kisses and nips were placed along my jaw line and down my neck I arched my back pressing more of my flesh against him. I moaned into his mouth as his lips captured mine once again. Slowly, Eric huge hand slid down my body till he cupped my sex.

* * *

...You want more? You guys know what to do... How far will they go...


	15. The Vampire in Me

**Dying For Some Sun**

**15**

**The Vampire in Me**

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry I've taken so long to update but I've been in hospital for a week now, finally got out today hurrah! Fanfic stories' kept me sanewhile I was in there...so thanks to all the great authors out there who kept me entertained when the drugs wore off ...and the nurses left from the third riche tried to palm me off with paracetamol ? Hello, I went to hospital to get the drugs I couldn't get at home...

Anyway enough of my moaning...not half as interesting as Sookies and Eric's Mawhaha!...

Enjoy JoxX

* * *

His beautiful eye's sought mine seeking approval, I nodded, as I lifted his shirt up. Sliding my hands over his taught skin, I captured a one of his nipples between my teeth and nipped and pulled a little.

"Oh Sookie," Eric moaned, he ground his erection into my leg as his fingers slipped into my slick folds his thumb drawing lazy circle on my clit. "So wet for me," he licked my neck as he spoke.

"Please Eric, I need you, make love to me," I shamelessly begged as he nipped and kiss down my throat. He stopped dead (ha ha) his eyes hooded in lust, his face searched mine.

"Are you sure?" he asked his voice ruff.

"Yes, I want you," I whimpered.

"Say it again," Eric smiled, in a fluid motion I flipped him round straddling him grinning myself against him, he moaned.

"You are over dressed," I growled hardly recognising my own voice, as I reached down using my vampire strength I ripped his trousers of him. "Opps,I hope you weren't too fond of them," I mused. Suddenly we were airborne my back hit the wall with a large thud. "Urgh," I gasped.

"Lover, say it again," Eric growled.

"Fuck me Eric quit playing and give me what I want," I rock my hips against him feeling his rock hard cock against my stomach. Eric lifted me up and with a quick movement he pushed into me. "Oh my God, yes," I called out.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh sounded in the room, "I have waited so long to have you," Eric spoke into my ear. "Your mine, MINE." it wasn't so much fucking as it was a claiming, Eric was devouring me. Then he bit me, it sent me flying over the edge. The taking of my blood pulling my orgasm from the very core of me; it was hard to differentiate where I began and Eric ended as our maker/child bond exploded with the pleasure of our coupling. It was fast, frenzied even.

"So beautiful lover when you cum," Eric looked at me like I was a goddess, it was reverent the look in his eye, so intense I had to look away, for I didn't deserve it.

"More," I begged as Eric lifted me clearing the chest of drawers with one swipe of his hand, placing my ass on the edge, he slammed into me. I let out a deep feral growl, loving the sensation of being filled so completely by him.

"You won't regret taking me to your bed," he spoke into my flesh, as I met him thrust for thrust. I felt a twinge of guilt, I quickly pushed it aside. I reached up and lick one of his fangs causing Eric to hiss. "Fuck Sookie, fuck."

"Oh you like that?" I smiled, Eric responds was a moan as he cupped my ass bringing me down harder on his cock than before, hitting my sweet spot over and over. Soon we were both coming.

"Eriiiic," I called as the mother of all orgasms swept through me. Eric fucked me, made love to me took me multiple times, each time whispering endearments to me. Each time my ears heard one I felt more and more cruel that this was goodbye. Had I really underestimated Eric's affections for me? or was this what they meant by sweet nothings? I have never been so confused.

The only break we took was for blood, I gulped greedily from the donor sending them on their way as soon as I had my fill, so I could resume riding Eric's magnificent cock. I let myself go totally and embrace the Vampire in me, it was my parting gift to Eric, to truly see the child he had created, in all her Vampire glory. It felt liberating, like I was the first feminist, I embraced the anarchy of my true self.

As dawn came death took us tangled in each other's arms sated and spent. A few hours after dawn pasted I woke. I took a shower, washing off the sins of the night before. I had always enjoyed the sensation of being sore after love making but, since I was Vampire I no longer felt it. When I was dressed I searched out the room for some paper and sat down to compose a letter. I ended up sitting on the bed next to Eric as it was one of the only pieces of furniture that was still intact. The room smelt of hot monkey sex and looked like hurricane Katrina had swept through it.

_**Dear Eric,**_

_**This letter is extremely hard for me to write as last night was so wonderful. I am in grave danger here, Andre plans to rebond with me, making him my master. I never wanted this, what I am now, only you have made it bearable. I couldn't stand to be Andre's child, it would kill me inside. I hope that you can forgive my actions, in time.**_

_**I beg of you not to call me or look for me, I feel it would be safest for all if I were gone. You have lived a thousand years on this earth I won't have my existents placed your life in jeopardy, Andre plans to kill you to take me, I figure if I am not there to be taken you'd be safer. Be careful and stay safe.**_

_**Forever yours**_

_**Sookie Xxx **_

I folded the letter many time's placing it into the palm of Eric's hand closing his fingers over the small folded square piece of paper. Opening the fridge I took out a bottle of blood, dipping my pen into it, I dropped two fang marks on to my neck I figured if I was stopped by security they would hopefully mistake me for a donor, thinking I'd been bitten and that's why I smelt of Vampire.

Taking sunglasses and my purse I headed for the door with no clear idea of where I was going but out of here, I tossed my phone on to the bed, I'd watched enough crime show's to tell you could be tracked by those. Now the only thing able to track me was my maker and I hoped he understood why I was running. I gave Eric one last longing look, I could feel the ice crystals forming on my heart as I kissed him goodbye, trapping down my emotions I stepped into the hall.

I kept my head down, making it all the way to the front doors without any hassle, "What do you think you're doing?" a gruff voice asked.

"I am so pale I thought I'd get some sun," I said.

"You new here?" asked the big burly man, from his brain I could tell he was a were. Removing my shades I looked deep into his eyes.

"You are just going to let me pass," I said pushing my glamour into him.

"Sure but donors leave through the servants door's," he said. I thought for a second, actually the servant's entrance would be quieter. "Take me there," I ordered.

"Sure miss," he smiled.

"Listen Hank, when I leave you won't remember me at all isn't that funny?" I smiled.

"Real funny, Imagine that," he agreed. Glamour is so my bitch.

Soon I was out the door, the sun light hit me and my heart started beating again and I ran and ran. I ran all the way to Munroe. Claudine was my only hope, Eric didn't know about her nor my friends, I would be safe with her. Claudine was some kind of Supe too. I had decided to confess all to Claudine, everythingbeing dead, all of it. I prayed that she could help me.

* * *

**She Ran? After that awesome night of Vampire sex, can you imagine? What will Claudine say when she confesses all? WHATS THAT? I am evil? urgh..._Mawhaha!_**


	16. My Life, No Fairy Tale

**Dying From Some Sun**

**16**

**My Life, No Fairy Tale...**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for all the well wishers on my health...I have gall stones which had decided that they would like to up sticks and move...hence mortal agony...you can now see why I was so pissed off the nursing Gestapo palming me off with paracetamol ... like a band aid on a broken leg...

Enough about me...you ready for more?

Enjoy...JoxX...

* * *

I arrived in Monroe around three o'clock I went straight to the club, I pounded on the door Claudette answered. "You look like hell," was the first thing she said to me.

"Is Claudine here, please tell me she is here," I was so close to tears, what if Eric called me and I ended up with Andre. My stomached churned.

"Sure she in her office," Claudette answered, I tried not to run a vamp speed but I could honestly not tell you if I managed it or not.

"Claudine," I sobbed as I made it to her.

"Sookie, oh my goodness what's wrong. Is that a vampire bite on your neck?" Claudine took me in her arms as my legs gave out under me.

"I have something to tell you, I don't know where to start or even blame you if you don't want to help me or even anything to do with me after...I am in so much trouble," I rambled.

"Start at the start, that's usually the best place," she smiled lifting me up to the couch like it was no effort at all.

"This is going to sound nut's, so please bare with me. Just under six months ago I died, I don't know if you heard about a series of murders in Bon Temps around that time?" I began.

"Sure I did, go on," she rubbed circles on my back, her touch was soothing.

"I was the last victim, only before I died of my injuries a Vampire turned me. Then I began waking up during the day and I didn't saying anything to my maker because it was the only time I could be myself. Any how I couldn't take it anymore and decided to sun bathe on last time, only that didn't work out too well," I looked her to see if she thought I was nuts. She just looked like she was listening.

"So what happened then?"

I took her hand placing it over my heart so she could feel it beat, "then a miracle happened my heart began to beat as soon as the sun touched my skin," I popped my fangs, Claudine gasped snatching her hand back. Huge red tears rolled down my cheeks. She hates me, I am a freak.

"Oh my God," she gasped.

"I am sorry I've scared you, I shouldn't have come, I shouldn't have put all this on you... I should just go," I went to get up feeling more alone than ever.

"No, finish you're story, I am sorry I reacted the way I did, please carry on, I will explain after," she smiled. I looked at her for a moment before sitting down again.

"Last night my Maker and I went to see the Vampire Queen. I discovered my first boyfriend a Vampire had been sent by the Queen to seduce me when I was human, so she could have me for herself. It was all a lie, I gave him my virginity and it was a lie," I sob as explained my whole story to her, all about Bill and Andre and how I was now on the run but my maker could call me at any time. Claudine was a great listener.

"I am sooo sorry I came here, but I didn't know where else to turn... I know your some kind of Supe but I don't know what. I didn't know who else to trust," I said.

"I am a Fairy," she smiled.

"For real?" I got up and moved away from her. "Why don't I want to drain you? Eric said that fairies as irresistible to Vampires and if I ever felt hazy I should run in the opposite direction than risk starting a war."

"We are normally irresistible, but I suspect it has to do with your day walking why you are not affected," She smiled taking my hand. "The moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were my kin fairies can sense their family, which is just as well as, we can be promiscuous bunch," she giggled.

"I don't understand," I said.

"Sookie, I believe you are only a day walker because you were part fairy to start with. Part Fairy from my family line, I could sense it in you," she smiled.

"Is that where my telepathy came from, fairies?" I gasped in shock at Claudine revelation, but it would explain why I felt so happy with her.

"Telepathy?" Claudine looked totally confused.

"Are all fairies not telepathic, like me?" questioned further.

"Oh my, no wonder the Vampires coveted you so much. No telepathy is not a fairy trait, but it is an extremely rare gift. My grandfather Niall is a very important fairy, he's in the realm, thats the fairy world, he won't be back for two weeks but I am sure he will be able to figure this out then. In the mean time your secrets are safe with me you'll be needing a place to sleep, you can stay with us."

"Thank you so much," I sighed feeling at least a little relieved.

"Who is your Maker?"

"Eric Northman, he owns Fangtasia, um... he's kinda like the vampire sheriff of area five," I explained.

"I know of him, you have gathered by now that the Supe community is a small world, yes? Niall knows him personally, Claude has the hot's for him," Claudine said in her cheery manor.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked.

"I am on a Vamp diet, so not unless you have true blood kicking around," I grimaced.

"That bad huh?" she said.

"Like drinking liquid cardboard, its blah," I made a gagging motion.

She held out her wrist to me, I looked horrified, "Your family," she smiled.

"Oh I couldn't, it wouldn't be right," I said awkwardly, I gulped my eye's fixing on her pulse, my body said yum as my fangs clicked down.

"I sense your hungry, you've cried a lot, drink from me then we will sort something out," Claudine said in her happy manner.

"Are you sure?" I asked when she nodded, I didn't ask a third time I just bit and she tasted wonderful. She tasted like home, she tasted like Gran's home cooking or my favourite cookies. I was careful not to take too much, but I could have happily just kept drinking. That thought in itself was worrying.

"Thank you," I smiled wiping my mouth.

"How do you feel?" Claudine asked looking at me like I was some sort of experiment.

"Better thanks, I guess I was hungrier than I thought," I smiled sheepishly.

"That's it, not drunk?" she was watching me carefully.

"No, I guess I am a little emotionally tired but I am usually dead for the day just now waiting for when Eric wakes," I answered honestly.

"Remarkable, I thought I would have to fight you off," she smiled.

"Why don't you take a nap on the couch and I'll get you some blood for later you hang out here till we close, then come home with me," Claudine smiled, stroking my cheek. It dawned on me how touchy feely she always was, and how much that contact meant to me. I hugged her.

"Thanks for everything. You should know when I wake I'll be all Vampire, pale and no heart beat," I informed her as I pulled away.

"I am sure it will be fine," she smiled pulling a blanket over me. I closed my eyes and let death take me. The moment after I rose to a feeling of anguish mixed with rage filled me and then nothing. I knew Eric had discovered my letter. I hoped he was okay and would be safe, I let myself think about last night and how caring, dare I even say loving he had been towards me. How after several rounds of hot Vampire sex, he had made love to me slowly and the way he looked at me. I felt a pang of shame for the way I had treated him like the enemy all these months. I didn't regret making love to him.

Then I suddenly felt like I'd been suckered punched by my own internal musings. No way! I couldn't be? Why else would I be so angry that our date had been training? Oh My God, I had strong feelings for Eric, so strong they looked a lot like love. Oh dear mother of God, how did this happen? How? I'd have to make like Scarlet; and think about that another day.

A week had gone by and I was truly grateful to Eric for not calling me. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to see Eric so badly, talk to him, see his beautiful face our bond was silent it was almost didn't feel like it was there. I guess I was on my own, Eric had probably shut it down. I hoped he wasn't angry with me.

I was at the Quicky Mart (during the day), when I saw my picture with 'Have you seen this Vampire?' on a poster it was my publicity Fangtasia shoot. I high tailed it out of the store, I didn't stop till I seen Claudine. My heart thudding wildly, what did this mean?"

"There's a poster up looking for me, what do I do?" I asked as soon I as I seen her.

"Mmm," Claudine thought for a minute, "I can't go to Fangtasia for you, if someone is looking for you it's not Eric he would have used his makers call," she said full in thought.

I hadn't thought of that but she was right, maybe I could stake out Fangtasia see what's what. When I rose for the evening I dressed all in black, braided my hair and it made me think of Eric. Placing a black beanie hat on I was good to go. Claudine wished me luck, I headed out on foot it was quicker.

I sat and watched the door for a couple of hours I didn't see Eric or Pam. I thought if I could get closer I could use my telepathy to see if they were there. Talking a long walk looping back round, I climbed up the fire escape of the building on the far end of the strip mall. I stifled a giggle at my ninja like moves. Names Stackhouse, Sookie Stackhouse 007.

I quickly and stealthily made my way across just like Eric had showed me keeping all the time to shadows finally landing on Fangtasia roof silently. I laid myself flat against it and opened my shield's closing down the human/were one's and only keeping the vampire one open. The second mind I came across was Andre's, he was currently feeding- Eww.

I moved quickly from mind to mind, not wanting spend any time in their heads; searching for Eric's but his didn't seem to be there. However I did find Pam, who seemed stressed, but I wasn't quite sure about what, I'd hazard a guess it was Andre's visit that had her stressed. Not sure what to do I waited till the club closed, I watched as Andre looked around his eyes narrowed, I swear if my heart beat just now it would have stopped.

He got into a black sedan and sped away, Pam was making out with a human girl. Suddenly I had a brain fart. I reached into the girls head. "Pam, stop," I made the girl say.

"Why?" Pam asked licking the girl's neck.

"Because your sister says so," I made the girl say, it pained me to say sister but I didn't know who would be watching and I needed to get her attention. Pam's face was a picture, when she pull away from the girl.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Pam where's Eric?" I made the girl say.

"Who are you?" Pam snapped.

"Pam, do as I say... I don't know who's watching," I made the girl whisper. "Carry on making out with Cherry," I made the girl whisper. Pam began kissing the girl again nuzzling her face in the crook of the girl's neck.

"Now where is Eric? is he okay?" I made the girl ask using my special blend of telepathy and Glamour.

"The Queen has him," whispered Pam, I was able to pick it up from the girls head so quiet she spoke.

"Is it safe to meet somewhere?"

"Yes met me in Wal Mart in ten minutes at the CD's," Pam whispered to the girl and I was able to pick it from the girls head once again.

* * *

**What's gonna happen? What does the Queen want with Eric like we can't guess?**


	17. Clash of The Titan's?

**Dying For Some Sun**

**17**

**Clash of The Titans**

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for all the well wisher... I hope your enjoying the story...

JoXx

* * *

Ten minutes later I had managed to steal a Wal Mart uniform, I hid my hair under a cap, drooped my posture, a cage of stock sat opposite the CD's I began to stack a shelf watching for Pam. Pam looked around checking the area several times, finally she seemed to relax.

"Can I help you with that ma'am?" I slid up next to her.

"You have some nerve," Pam hissed.

"Pam, is Eric okay?" I asked, ignoring her hostile demeanour.

"Why do you care, you abandoned him, how did you even manage it?" Pam looked over the selection of CD's pretending to be shopping or maybe she was.

"I didn't abandon him, Andre wants to take me for his own, he was going to kill Eric, after he had raped me in front of him, I figured if I wasn't there he'd be safe, I'd be safe," I fumed right back. "Why is Eric still with the Queen?" I asked in a softer tone.

"They are torturing him, yet he refuses to call you for them," Pam glowered at my.

"Oh my God," I cried out, covering my mouth with my hand.

"Why don't you just do everyone a favour and met the sun,"

"I can't, I've tried," I answered before I even thought what I was saying. Her eyes narrowed, "we have to get him out of there," I thought out loud.

"Not happening unless the Queen can be persuaded otherwise or you can produce a miracle," Pam voice was stern.

"I do care about him, I want you to know that. I'll get him out of there, I promise," I told her.

"How? You cannot go against the Queen, there's none more powerful than her in the state," Pam looked murderous. She blamed me, hell I blamed me. I shuddered when I thought of Andre touching me, able to control me. Eric had been nothing but kind, in his own Vamp way, he didn't deserve to be tortured. It didn't always make sense to me but I believed he had my best interests at heart.

"Pam, your right, just maybe we could pull off both," I don't why just then my mind decided to throw out, _telepathy isn't a fairy trait._ Claudine had been teaching me about all the different Supes. When I asked her about the God's of mount Olympus she had laughed told me they were lazy fairies, who like humans to do their bidding, all dead now.

"How?"

"I think I might, have the beginnings of a plan...can you get me five girls that look alike and five goddess style dresses for them?"

"When?"

I grimaced, "tomorrow to soon?"

"No, it can be done, what colour do you want the dresses?" Pam asked, not what I was planning, no what colour did I want the dresses, that's Pam all over. I just shook my head at her.

"Whatever colour just make sure they look real pretty and all similar," I knew it would be a lot to ask Claudine but I hoped she would help. "Can you bring them to Hooligans in Monroe for 9pm?"

"The strip club?"

"Yes."

"I can't come inside, I can drop them there, but fairies run that place," Pam said all the while looking round, seeing if we were being watched.

"I know, that would be fine, don't worry about hair and make up for them I am sure Claudine will help with it," I informed Pam.

"Sookie, how do you know there fairies?" her eyes were like little slits as she regarded me.

"It's a long story, but I think they are family. Pam I know we aren't remotely friends but thank you for helping me. I promise I'll get Eric back, I swear to you I will," I implored.

Pam looked at me for a really long time, then she was gone without another word.

It was real late when I got back to _Chez_ Crane, but all the fairies where up sitting round the kitchen table when I came in.

Claude passed me a blood, Claude never did nothing for nobody so it was a surprise, "Thank you Claude that's very thoughtful," I smiled at him.

"Busy night?" I asked to be polite.

"Sookie, we managed to get hold of Niall tonight, he's still in the realm but we were able to speak with him," Claudette said.

"Is something going on?" I asked, wondering why they were being so nice when only Claudine was the nice one.

"Your Grandmother was Adele Hale, married name Stackhouse, yes?" Claudine asked. She already knew the answer so I just nodded, what did this have to do with Gran?

"Our uncle Fintan is your Grandfather, his father Niall is our Grandfather making him your Great Grandfather. Niall is the ruling Prince of Fae," Claudine told me carefully, watching me all the time.

"No, my Grandfather isn't called Fintan, his name was Earl," I replied, thinking they had got it horribly wrong.

"The human you knew as your Grandfather isn't your Grandfather. Niall told us his son fell in love with your Gran and her husband couldn't give her children so Fintan fathered Corbett and Linda." I couldn't wrap my head wound it, Gran was an adulterer? I couldn't think straight, the woman I'd known my whole life, who had taught me all my moral's had lose ones herself. Suddenly the world didn't make sense anymore. No.

I couldn't think about it, so I just blurted out the first thing I could think about, "The Queen is torturing Eric to get to me and I think I may be in love with him."A sluggish red tear rolled down my cheek.

"So gross," Claude chimed in. "The tears, not the Vamp love, although that is gross too," he added. Despite the tears, I laughed at him.

"I have a plan to get him back, but I need help," I sniffed as Claudine put her arms round me.

"We can't go where Vampires are, they would drain us dry," Claudette professed, "or at least try, but you get the idea," she added flashing an evil smirk, Pam would have been proud off.

"I know, but there is other stuff you could do," I explained my plan to them and they listened intently, offering suggestions where they could.

"So what do think, do you think it could work?" I asked hopefully.

"It's a long shot, but if she thinks she pissed off someone more powerful than her she may concede, especially if there was a demonstration of that power and Eric is known as a good sheriff so if she can't have you then there would be no reason to hold him. Sophie Anne is known as a bit of a wild card, so it could go either way," Claudine smiled, she always smiled, nothing upset her.

The next day I rose full of anticipation, I stepped outside in my Pj's so my heart started beating again, the death thing kinda freaked Claudine out not that she would ever say but I could tell. I went to the kitchen where there was coffee on, I couldn't drink it but the smell made me feel ... well human.

Claudine greeted me with a bright smile, "You ready for today?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I greeted her back. The day passed torturously slow around three o'clock we put the first part of our plan in action Claudine held my hand, "Okay remember what I showed you," she encouraged.

I nodded, nervous I closed my eyes and imagined the place I wanted to be I felt a rush of energy and _Pop_ we where no longer in the office of the bar but stood in the park in the garden district of New Orleans. I wasn't very good at popping Claudine had done most of it but it was a start I was only learning. To be honest I was scared to death (har har), as Claudette had told me horror stories of ending up inside walls and such like. The stories all had a common theme, get it wrong and it's not pretty.

Like the fairy godmother Claudine had become to me, she clicked her fingers and I was dressed in a white goddess gown my hair piled up high, with three gold bands in it. I looked like I belonged in a movie about the Titans. I looked exotic and very Hollywood.

"Okay you ready?"

"Yep," I walked the short distance to front entrance of the palace. I stood and looked up at the camera, I smiled and waved in the afternoon sun. Then reaching out with my glamour and telepathy, reaching into ever brain I could find outside the palace, I directed them all to face the camera in unison they waved. Traffic stopped. Here came the tricky part, I glowed blue and popped at the same time as releasing the minds. The Were guards at the entrance, faces had been just hilarious- a Kodak moment if I'd ever seen one.

I made it back to Claudine, "I did it," I beamed, there might have been hopping on the spot and lots of clapping. That should get Andre back down to New Orleans sharpish when he rose. I couldn't believe I pulled it off. I knew Pam and the human girls would get to see the Queen after that stunt.

"Let's get out of here," Claudine took my hand and we popped back to the office.

"Do you think, they will buy it?" I asked.

"Hard to tell you...But _you _out in the sunlight would defiantly have them asking questions, oh to be a fly on the wall," she giggled, now we waited for the dark.

Pam arrived five minutes early, she had three brunette and two blonds with her, "I couldn't get them all matching but they all have blue eyes," she said in a bored tone. The girls were stunning even though they had been heavily glamoured, I sent a little prayer for them hoping they wouldn't get hurt and if God was watching to please forgive us for borrowing them from their lives. All the girls had stunning gold Goddess style gowns on with gold gladiator sandals, bangles sat high up on their arms.

"They are prefect, thank you. Give me two ticks and I'll take them to get their hair and makeup done, then I'll explain all. The fairies will do it," I smiled taking the girls back to the club, Pam only licked her lips at the mention of faries.

I returned five minutes later with all the girl's primed to perfection with goddess hair style's and make up to highlight their natural beauty. Claudine had done a spectacular job they look regal and ethereal all in one. Pam's eyes widened at the speedy return, "Fairy magic, so much quicker than doing it by hand," then I went on to explain the plan to Pam, she laughed.

"You have got big ones, what's makes you believe that the Queen will even buy it for a second?" Pam asked.

"_**Because, telepathy isn't a fairy trait,"**_ the five women replied in unison. **"Have you ever seen Vampire that could do this?"** the five women said their voice one, eerie as they all spoke together, all directed by me of course, I am like the ultimate ventriloquist.

"Oh that's creepy," Pam said.

"Isn't it? Good, people fear what they don't understand and the Cranes are sky Fairies they can call storms out of thin air complete with lighting... wrath of the god's, anyone?" I smiled.

"How will this get our Master back?"

"Because it's Sophie Anne's fault I am a Vampire and the gods are angry, but she can begin to appease them but releasing the 'demi goddess' Sookie's maker," at the demi goddess part I had the girls do air quotes like one entity so much fun, I smiled at my own plan, I liked it. Vampires had a flare for drama and this was so dramatic it may just work, _no-it will work._ I couldn't let myself think I'd fail Eric. I wouldn't fail him.

"I may have underestimated you Sookie, it's just crazy enough it might work," Pam leered.

We made good time to New Orleans's the five girls slept all the way- well glamoured sleep, "Why five?" Pam asked.

I shrugged, "thought it would look cool," I admitted. Pam honest to goodness giggled, I looked at her and giggled too. Did we just have a little bonding moment? Quick get the camera.

Just before midnight Pam dropped me off, I was in disguise I wore a black wig which was short like a bob, I was wearing business wear and I had a brief case in one hand. In the brief case I had a cache of weapons, just in case it all went horribly wrong. I would have to get close enough so that I could direct the girls, the plan was I would look like I was talking into my mobile but in fact I would be doing the talking for the 'god's' through the five 'handmaidens'. How do I think this stuff up? Misspent childhood would be my guess. I watched as Pam pulled up outside the palace, she jumped out, opening the doors for the girls- show time!

I pushed down my nerves, once they were inside it didn't take long for them to be ushered in to see the Queen. Claudine sent a text to say they were ready.

I could see through the girls eyes, Eric was in a corner the room bound and bloody his arms drapped over a sliver pole, Andre stood beside him it made me shudder as I seen a sliver knife in his hand. Pam was speaking then she bowed, I took that as my queue, **"Your Majesty," **girls all curtseyed and spoke with one voice.

"**We are the handmaidens of the gods, we bring you a message," **they all said at once. The Queen had a split second of shock, before she schooled her features.

"A message?" she said sweetly. Bitch.

"**You have displeased the Goddess Athena, by the turning of Sookie Stackhouse, her daughter."** the women all said as one.

Big storm clouds rolled in and a clap of thunder sounded, just minutes ago the sky's had been clear. The Queen looked to Andre, then to Eric back to the girl's. Eric couldn't hide his shock.

"We are punishing him as we speak, for this offence," The Queen answered smoothly-liar.

"**The Northman is to be honoured, he is a favourite of the goddess Freya. It is your Interference that caused the events that lead to the demigoddess Sookie's turning. Seeing the Northman in shackle's only enrages the goddess Athena further," **the women said in unison.

Just then two lightning bolts hit the palace, Supe hearing you have got to love it. I smiled the triplets must have heard me. I quickly looked around to see if I was being watched. When all was clear I shifted from foot to foot, making me look like a human-fidgeting.

The Queen sat still, like only a Vampire could do, statue still.

"**The Goddess wishes for the Viking to be released to care for her beloved daughter, you are to cease all endeavours in taking Sookie from her maker. If you choose not to comply, this will be seen as an act of war, a war with the Gods. Earlier this very day you seen a demonstration of Athena's power as her kin walked in the sun no less. The goddess will lay waste to all who stand in her way," **the women all spokeat once.

At the last part both Pam and Eric looked at the women then to the Queen. I just hoped she would get with the programme already and let Eric go.

After the longest time and more thunder and lighting the Queen looked at Andre said nothing, but Andre began to let Eric go. I made all the women approach Eric and the each one bent down in turn and offer their wrists to him. Eric feed from each one, Pam help him up he was in real bad shape.

In a fluid movement all the girls turned to face the Queen, **"The God's are always watching, Sophie Anne. For now they are appeased, once the Northman is back home, his child will be returned to him, do not interfere again in the affairs of the true immortals. Athena is still extremely angry you have taken from her, Freya is livid at your treatment of her beloved Viking. Do not test their patience further you would not like the consequences," **I smiled to myself, I prayed that they would make it to the car safely and Pam would understand what I was saying. I hoped the Queen was shitting sky's cleared and the thunder stopped, thanks... _cousins_, I'd make like Scarlett O'Hara on that thought and think about it another day- oh Gran.

As soon as I seen them make it to the car, I wanted to punch the air, Pam loaded Eric up in the front seat and the five girl's squeezed in the back . I walked to the park where I was meeting the triplets. The bond opened although I could feel Eric in pain but healing, there was so much mirth and happiness from him I grinned like a loon on my way to the park. Pam must have told him, I was behind it.

When I seen the triplets I threw myself at them, they scooped me up in a big hug. "It worked," I beamed. They laughed.

It's official, Sophie Anne is dumber than she looks," Claude mused. We all giggled.

"I can't thank you guys enough," it was one of those times, where words simply weren't enough nor ever would be.

"What's family for?" Claudine beamed.

A thought occurred to me, "You won't get into trouble for helping me?" I bit my lip worried that I'd just landed them in trouble.

"I'll be honest with you Sookie, we did this for you. You have to know when the Prince returns he may blame Eric and be all kinds of pissed for your turning. Our Grandfather is old and very, very powerful," Claudette said.

"I'd be dead, if Eric hadn't turned me. We would have never met, surely he would see that, if anyone should be punished it should be Sophie Anne," I said sadly.

"Don't worry about it, just enjoy you reunion with your Viking, for now" Claudine waggled her eyebrow's.

"Oh hush," I would have blushed is I could off then. The energy engulfed us all and we popped back to Munroe.

Then I waited till I could feel Eric, back in Shreveport. I changed into the white goddess gown, ran to where I could feel him, the closer I got the more nervous I felt. What if he blamed me for his torture? What if he didn't want me anymore? Then I was going to have to confess all to him, would he feel betrayed? How much trouble was I in here? I had slowed to a walk on account of my building nerves when, an enormous wave of calm wash over me. I arrived at the employee entrance of Fangtasia, why hadn't Pam taken Eric home? Holy moly, there's torture chambers at the bottom of Fangtasia- help.

* * *

**What will Eric do now the cat is out of the bag?**


	18. Confession and Punishment

**Dying For Some Sun**

**18**

**Confession and Punishment**

* * *

**A/N:** Enjoy... *chucks chapter at snarling mass of fanfic readers and runs, giggling wildly*...

* * *

I took a deep unnecessary breath and pull my big girl pants up, opening the door, I made my way through the corridor to Eric's office. I could hear the shower on, Pam was sat on the couch in downtime.

"Hey," I waved timidly.

Pam face broke out in a huge smile, "Perhaps you would like to join our master in the shower," she smirked at me.

Pam could make a Vampire blush I swear, "I am good thanks," I finally said when I found my voice, avoiding her eyes.

"Ha, I knew it, you did finally do the nasty with him," Pam exclaimed.

"PAM," I was so not going to have this conversation with Pam.

"Impressive isn't he?" she goaded me.

"PAM," I screeched a second time, my hands flew to my face.

"Pam enough," Eric said from the door, I spun round quickly to see him standing there in just a towel water running in rivulets down his sculpted body. I gulped, when my mind threw me a sex flashback of me licking every square inch of the beautiful chest before me. Eric still had scars from the torture that seem to be healing, they must have used a lot of silver on him, I winced at the thought.

The silence was unbearable, "Hi," I finally said in order to break it.

"I think you have a lot of explaining to do," Eric said his face totally blank. Oh God he was angry. "Oh Pam I think you should stay for this," he said. Pam looked glee full, with a huge sigh I flopped myself down on the couch and crossed my arms over my chest. Child, moi?

"Okay," I slowly expelled.

"Why don't you start with how you got out of the palace don't you dare lie to me," Eric said with menace in his voice, oh God he hates me.

"Erm... okay first off let me say that I am soo sorry I didn't know they would torture you, but I really did think they would just have let you go," I paused, looking at the hands in my lap.

"The palace-how did you leave?" Eric's voice was ice cold. Shit.

"I wake during the day, I simply walked out," I said not daring to look at him.

"Into the sun?" Pam asked.

"Yes," I replied shooting her a sideways glance.

"Don't you burn?" Eric asked.

"No, my heart starts to beat,"

"Your heart beats?"

"Yes, that's what I said, but I am still a Vampire, I can only drink blood, I've tried food it makes me sick."

Eric and Pam were both silent for a while, I hadn't felt like this since I last sat outside the principal's office and I knew I was getting the blame for something I didn't do. But this time, I wasn't exactly lily white.

"How do you know the fairies?" Eric suddenly asked, I realised I must have gone into down time.

"I work for them during the day and I have just found out I am related to them," I wince, biting my nail's which just grew back as soon as I bit one off. Shitting myself wasn't the word for it, could sweat bullets right now.

"I see," Eric spoke, "so what do you there?" he asked his tone pissed off.

"Just a bit of cleaning, I am in charge of stocking up the bar and ordering now, they pay me cash in hand," I answered, dear lord Eric would probably chain me to a wall, I would be unable to work there ever again.

"How are you related?" Eric asked.

"Niall, Claudine said you knew him. He is their grandfather and my Great Grandfather, apparently," I swallowed, it was so hard to think of Gran a cheat.

"This causes you pain?" Eric asked I could feel his eyes on me. Eric only asked this after him and Pam exchanged some pretty dark looks.

"Yes, My Gran had a relationship with Niall's son Fintan, outside her marriage to the man I knew as my grandfather," I fought not to cry.

"Ah, your moral compass was not so moral herself, yes I can see how this can cause you pain," he surmised.

"The goddess Athena?" Eric asked.

"I made it up. The Goddess was real but they are long dead, Claudine told me they were lazy fairies who wanted humans to so there biding. I figured that if I could make the Queen believe she was in deep shit and wasn't the biggest fish in the sea, she would release you and leave us alone," I focused on a uber bit of interesting carpet, so I wouldn't meet anyone eye's.

"If you had failed?"

"I hadn't thought that far, but I promised Pam I'd get you back, so I guess I would have done whatever it took to achieve that goal, even if it meant going in there myself and tearing her a new one. But lucky for us the Queen doesn't know her Supe mythology and bought it letting you go," I hazard a look in Eric direction, his face was impassive- oh God. Just how screwed was I?

"How did you know Andre was going to re bond with you?" Eric continued his questioning.

I grimaced, "I read his mind... but when I told you I couldn't... it ...it wasn't a lie. I didn't know I could then," I pleaded.

"Can you read my mind?" Eric asked.

"Yes, but I don't want too. So I usually keep my vampire shield locked in place...it's just Andre was so creepy and ... creepy... ah did I mention really creepy," I sighed, blowing out air, "...I know it was wrong, but it had been a rough night with... Bil...you know and..," I finally conceded.

"Have you read my mind?" Eric asked.

"Once or twice... I didn't hear anything important... not unless you wanted getting into my pants kept top secret... I don't like to be in people's heads especially true for Vampires, it not like regular heads," I admitted. Oh shit is this where he stakes me? I was jumping out of my skin with nerves.

"So let me get this straight, you can read Vampire minds, walk in the sun and you work during the day for Fairies, anything else you can do that you haven't told us about?" he spat. Oh God he was really angry.

I swallowed hard, focused all my energy just like Claudine had shown me with a _Pop_, I no longer sat on the couch but now I sat on a chair opposite Eric's desk. I looked at Eric his eyes were wide. Pam's jaw hung open, "Anything else?" barked Eric.

"Not that I know of? the popping is new. Somehow my turning activated my essential spark according to Claudine, I seem to be a hybrid between both Vampire and Fairy. She thinks it explains why I am so strong and fast, it's like I got double. She believes I would be the result if a full fairy was managed to be turned. The magic is so at odds between the species it just layers," I explained.

"Interesting. Anything else I should know about?" Eric voice was smooth. Too smooth, oh hell.

"No... I... I don't think so," I said.

"Are you sure?" why did I get the feeling he was setting me up.

I was chewing on my lip by this point," yes," I squeaked out, if I could sweat I would have.

"So there is nothing else you would like to confess or share?" Eric asked slowly, like he knew different.

I felt panic rise in me, I racked my brain, no there wasn't anything else, "No, nothing," my voice high pitched- I hated how scared I was.

"Do my commands work on you?" he asked.

"Yes, but only when I am dead, at night," I stared at Eric gauging how he would take it.

"Well it's only one more thing I wish to know?" his face was blank, he tapped a few keys on his keyboard of his computer. Getting up he grabbed a pair of jeans putting them on I adverted my eye's even though Vampire Sookie didn't want too.

Eric chuckled, "No point in being shy now _lover_, that ship has sailed," he leered.

I buried my head in my hands, oh Jesus. Eric sat down beside me, "Pam you'll like this," he began his face blank marble once again, he reached over and turned the screen to face us, "well Sookie if there is nothing else, care to explain this?" he simply said to me hitting play.

The screen flicked to life, the outside of Eric's house came on a few seconds passed then the door opened. I was filled with fear, I knew that fear was justified when I saw myself emerge from the door stark bollocking naked. Oh-my- God. This was surveillance footage from the day I tried to meet the sun.

"Oh Sookie, you are quite a treat, I can see," said Pam with a shit eating grin. I slid further in to the seat. On the video I walked out in the garden sank to my knees arms raised. I think it would have been funny, especially my face when I registered I couldn't burn, if it wasn't so damn humiliating.

"Argggggh, I can't even meet the sun," I saw myself scream in frustration. I couldn't watch any more, I looked away. "Eric Fucking Northman, I HATE YOU," I yell on the screen. Seeing it (read; hearing it) caused me to winced, sinking further into the seat. I couldn't die as I was already dead, but my God did I want too in that moment.

"Oh no you don't lover, I command you to watch it all," before I even knew what was happening, I was looking at the screen. Fuck, even if I wanted to die just now, it would do me no good, not like I could meet the sun. Urgh.

"Please Eric don't do this, I am so sorry," I pleaded.

"I command you not to speak till the movie is finished," he snapped. I have never felt so humiliated in my whole life. I wanted to die as I saw myself and Bobby together.

"Urgh, what poor technique that looks most unsatisfying Sookie," Pam smirked, tilting her head to get a better angle, someone stake me now- puh-leease. "You denied our Master, for this human," she sneered.

When the torture was finished, because that what it felt like, Eric face was as dark as I'd ever seen it, "Explain," he barked.

I was so flustered the words where falling out over the top of each other, just a jumbled rambling mess, Suddenly Pam burst out laughing she was killing herself, I looked at her then to Eric who began a belly laugh of his own. I had moment of realisation, I am sure my face was a picture.

"Oh my God, Oh my God! YOU knew... you knew all along... that what was what that conversation about Bobby was all about on the way down to New Orleans," I cried out. Horrified.

This caused another wave of laughter from both of them, Pam was actually wiping bloody tears Eric nodded in my direction to confirm what I had said was true. "You rat bastard," I pick up the stapler on the desk and threw it at him, he caught it easily.

"Oh Sookie... you are so amusing," he uttered between laughs.

"How long have you known?" I huffed throwing myself down the couch and angry and annoyed I didn't have anyone but myself to blame for my humiliation.

"Since your break down and you stayed with Compton. Although I suspected something more was going on with you before that, you began to smell different when you rose to when you had succumbed to the dawn," Eric looked smug.

I was looking at my hands in my lap, "Eric I don't know what to say..." what I really wanted to do was cry, how could Eric ever want me now.

"Pam leave us," Eric ordered having suddenly sobered up. Pam got up and left without another word.

"How could I not want you," Eric whispered. Taking my hand's in my lap.

"Di...did you just read my mind?" I stuttered out, meeting his eyes.

He laughed, moving a piece of hair out of my face, "No, that's your bag, but I did read it from the bond," he smiled.

"You're not mad at me?" I asked my voice small, maybe even a little whiny as Eric cupped my face.

His thumb ghosted over my lips and I leaned into his hand cupping my cheek, "No, lover. I couldn't be more proud. You fooled the Queen and her child, had me released, kept yourself, your sister and the Vampires of area five safe. You have thought and plotted like a seasoned Vampire used every trick you had," each point he made, he punctuated with a kiss. "You are twenty four years old and you outsmarted a nine hundred year old Vampire Queen, by thinking out of the box," he kissed me. "You even had me, I too was unaware Fairies posed as god's, you used our acceptance of the supernatural against us- genius."

"What about Bobby?" I blurted out, Eric pull away from my face so he could see me properly. His face sported a wry grin.

"Oh I think sleeping with him was punishment enough, I take great pleasure in knowing your will power is not as strong as you had us believe," he chuckled, I went to swat his arm but he caught my arm, he placed a kiss on the palm and worked his way up my arm. His eye's hooded in lust.

"Dawn is coming," I croaked out as the lust in me built, clouding everything.

"I know, it's only a problem for one of us," he smiled, but it was sad. "We will continue this later," he promised, getting up taking me along with him.

"Eric what was that?" I felt something in the bond.

"I didn't ever think I'd ever envy a child of mine," he sounded resigned.

"About that..." I began.

* * *

**Did you like Sookie's punishment?**


	19. Sunshine

**Dying For Some Sun**

**19**

**Sunshine**

* * *

**A/N: **Most of you seemed to like the punishment... humiliation I think was the best punishment for Sookie as psychical violence would just have pushed her and Eric further apart... hope this chapter helps to explain some stuff you guys have been asking...

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

"It's okay, I know how much you love the sun, we will discuss it later," he smiled it was sincere.

"You don't understand... Claudine seems to think you might now be able to resist the sun," I said, with a grimace.

"WHAT, HOW?"

"You drained me, my blood flowed with my spark... swear to me you won't repeat what I am about to tell you," I asked, knowing he could command me to tell him anyway.

"I swear to you," he kissed my lips softly.

"The very first Fae Vampire war was called the war of light, you told me that, do know why it was called that?" I asked him.

"I did, but I don't know why it was called that, it was centuries before I was even born," Eric replied.

I took a deep unnecessary breath, "it began because a Vampire discovered draining a fairy produces a day walker. The Fae retaliation was to kill all with this knowledge, when other Vampires learned the Fae had killed so many Vampires without cause, the Fae could hardly say the reason... well the result was war, centuries of war," I paused to look at him, he looked dumbfounded as much as a thousand year old Vampire could look dumbfounded.

"I am showing you how much I trust you by telling you this, if you betray this information it could cost an entire race their lives, my cousin trusted me with this and now I am trusting you," I took his hand in mine laying it over my heart, I prayed with everything that I could trust him.

"So you are saying I am a day walker?" Eric finally said, his words measured.

"You wouldn't be like me, but you may be able to walk in the sun, Claudine didn't know how it would work since I am not full fairy. We could try, I'd get you to safety if it doesn't work out," I didn't know what else to say. May be I should have just kept my yap shut.

He just stared at me, unblinking like Vampires can do...

"Eric dawn is here, I need to rest," I could feel it bearing down on me. Eric led me down some stairs without another word, If I didn't feel an overwhelming tiredness I would have been going out of my mind with worry. Eric revealed a hidden key pad quickly entering in a code. Leading me through doors I didn't know existed, finally we were in a sparse bedroom under the club.

Eric lay down on the bed beckoning me over, I laid down next to him marvelling how perfectly my body fitted with his. Just before death took me Eric wrapped one of his arms round me, "it's gonna be alright," he said. I don't know if he said this for my benefit or his own but I can tell you those few words spread warmth through me- peace.

A few short hours later I woke, as I didn't know how to get out of the bedroom we were in and didn't have accesses codes to leave and re-enter, so I stayed put. There was a book shelf, I picked up a couple of books that looked interesting and settled back on the bed. I tried to read at vamp speed but, I felt like I failed to take in the information, Eric said it took practice. Since I've got nothing but time, practice I did, I must have slipped into down time because the next thing I became aware of was Eric waking.

"Let's try it," was the first thing he said.

"Try what?"

"Sunlight,"

I scrambled to sitting so I could see him clearly, "for real?" I didn't know what else to say this was huge. Huger than huge.

"I trust you," he said holding my face in his huge hands, by my reckoning there was about an hour and half of sunlight left. My eyes filled with tears for the sincerity Eric's voice held. Vampire Sookie took over and I knocked him back on the bed my lips attacking his - what a ho! Mmm.

"Sookie, Sookie...Lover this will need to wait if I am to see the sun today," Eric chuckled, he was like a school boy.

We made our way back to the club, going to the employee entrance I went before Eric my hand trembled as I put it on the door handle. "I promise I'll keep you safe, ready?" I asked.

"Ready,"

This was it, Eric first venture into the sun in a thousand years, I took a deep and just now unnecessary breath, here goes nothing. I opened the door walked out into the afternoon sun, the moment it hit my skin. I gulped for breath and my heart started to beat.

I turned round to look at Eric, he was still inside the club and in the shadows. "Lover, you look beautiful," he whispered, his voice full of awe.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

"Are you offering," Eric shot back and let me tell ya it did things to me; my core clenched, my heart rate increase and I gasped. Eric chuckled.

He first put an arm out moving his hand the sun did not seem to burn him, I held my breath he took some tentative steps towards the outside. "Arrrrgh I'm burning," Eric screeched. I launched myself at him, sending the two of us into the corridor. I frantically check Eric from head to toe, I couldn't see any burning.

Eric began laughing, "Oh my God, what the hell? You trying to give me heart failure? NOT FUNNY ERIC," I huffed.

"Truth be told, I need sunglasses and I now have irritating spots in front of my eyes. I take it these are from the bright light and will go yes?"

I didn't answer him I was really pissed he totally scared me, I had visions of Pam going to hunt me down to kill me for hurting Eric and honestly it would devastated if anything happened to Eric. Somewhere along the lines I had fallen for him, now I could not imagine my life without him.

"Sookie,"

I continued to ignore him, I was hurt that he'd trick me like that, "Sookie, it was just a joke, it was no big deal as they say," Eric protested. Like going out in the sun after thousand years was no big deal.

"No big deal," I screeched, "I couldn't stand it, if I lost you," I pounded my fist on his chest, in my frustration, didn't he get it.

"Why is that?" Eric asked.

I could feel the frustration rolling off me in waves, "Urrgh...because I love you, you dumb ass," oh shit I hadn't meant to say that, I clasped my hand over my mouth and closed my eyes- Shit, shit, shit. What have I done? Oh God I am such a dunce. Eric hadn't said a word, our bond was telling me nothing when I felt the air move around me I knew Eric had gone. I slowly opened my eyes I felt totally at sea, this was not how I had envisioned telling someone I loved them.

The few seconds that passed before Eric returned seemed like torture, he returned wearing a pair of 'Police' shades I'd seen in the lost and found. He still said nothing but he picked me up, carried me outside and took off into the afternoon skies. I was holding my breath I didn't know what to say, my thoughts were going a million miles an hour. I could feel us descending, Eric finally landed and set me down in a small clearing overlooking the water.

"Eric?" I was going out of my mind not only did I mess up big time with my confession, but this was the first time in a thousand years Eric had seen the sun.

He held my face and his lips found mine, our Maker child bond opened fully all this love and affection poured towards me, my face streaked with tears, Eric shifted and licked them off my face. I returned the favour when I seen a red tears sluggishly roll down Eric's cheek.

"I have no words," Eric voice was hoarse with emotion, I'd never seen him like this, "I will show you," laying me down on the soft grass, he kissed me reverently, like he worshipped me. Slowly and deliberately he removed my dress, a rip of fabric and my panties where no more, I gasped. He kissed and nibbled down my neck never breaking my skin, my hands found his hair I slid my fingers into it as licked the bloody tears of his cheeks.

Eric fondled one of my breasts, while he sucked and nibbled my other, my nipples were straining so much they hurt. He laid his ear against my beating heart, I could feel in our bond that he was enjoying the sensation of my heart beating. He continued to move down my body at tortuously slow pace, I bucked my hips eagerly seeking friction but Eric held my hips firm finally moving down over my dripping pussy.

"Watch me my love," Eric mouth descended on my straining nub, he ripped of his sunglasses.

"Oh God," I gasped as he suck and nibbled me, his fingers found their way inside me pumping my core, I let out a strangled cry. The faster his fingers worked the closer I got to my climax.

"Oh Yes... Eric, just like that," I moaned my head thrashing from side, then my core clamped down on Eric's fingers my orgasm ripped through me. I yelled and shouted Eric's name, when I opened my eyes Eric was licking his fingers clean, making moaning sounds of his own. I pulled him down attacking his lips, feeling bolder and so much braver than I did before. I could taste myself on his lips, I couldn't get enough of his taste and mine mixed together.

Eric made love to me by the water as the sun began to set, making the sky turn brilliant colours, his thrust were long and deep, I clasped my legs round his waist so I could feel him deeper. I grabbed his face looking into his eyes, "I love you," I gasped out as I came undone. I was no longer scared, in this place in that moment I felt right, I felt beautiful Eric made me feel beautiful and strong.

Eric thrust a couple of more time, crying out in a long forgotten language, as he bit me, taking a deep pull and the sensation sent me again, my own fangs found his neck, I drew his life force into me, the same elixir that now allow me to live six months after I should have been dead. I was overcome with emotion, as I felt new tendrils of Eric feel their way through me.

We lay just like that for a few minutes and eventually Eric rolled off me, I whimpered at the loss of him. "Sookie..." he began but he seemed speechless. I kissed the side of his mouth.

"It's okay I know, I feel it too," I whispered to him. We lay looking out over the water, as the last of the day light faded. I closed my eyes, death must have taken me because when I opened them again my heart no longer beat, it was now dark outside.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"A couple of hours my love," Eric smiled, he absent mindedly drew circles on my naked skin. I couldn't help the warmth that spread through me, at Eric calling me his love.

I could feel some strange emotions coming from our bond, "Eric? speak to me," I asked concern etched across my face.

"I've done terrible things in my life..."

"Oh hush," I interrupted him.

"I have, I am wondering what I have done to deserve, you. I have been vampire over a thousand years never have I been loved in all that time, desired yes but never loved, yet here you are. You have given me the sun back..."

"And you gave me life, a second chance... I cannot think of anyone more worthy to love, you didn't give up when I was ready to give up myself," I punctuated what I said with kisses. "That being said you're the most annoying, infuriating, insensitive, frustrating and gorgeous man I've ever met."

"You think me gorgeous huh?" trust Eric would pick on the one positive, I went to swat his chest but Eric grab me pinning my arms to the ground, I giggled.

"Lover, I think you have a thing for hitting me. Do you wish to explore that kink?" he smirked.

I must have looked like a goldfish, opening and closing my mouth, Eric roared with laughter, "have I upset your southern sensibilities?" he laughed.

"Yes," I said in a mock huff but at the same time, my mind was going off in hundreds of different sexual tangents I had an image in my mind of me in dominatrix gear and a whip, my poor mind didn't know whether I was turned on or repulsed. I think in that moment I loved Eric all the more, because I knew he would never judge me or make me feel embarrassed if I wished to explore any part of me, with him I was truly safe to be who or what I was.

Eric sensing the change in my mood wrapped his long arms against me holding me tight, he kissed the top of my head, "When I held you as you lay dying in my arms and I drained the last of your human life. I knew I couldn't lose you, you were too special but I couldn't help but feel cheated, that I would never make love to you while your heart beat. I'd never hear your pulse speed up for me, I'd never feel the warmth of you round my cock... today was..."

"...Like a dream come true," I finished for him, no longer afraid to sound cheesy. Hell I wanted to sound cheesy and do all those things coupled did when they were in 'Lurve', so sue me I was very happy.

We lay for a few more minutes, before I spoke again, "Eric, can I ask you something?"

"You just did," he smirked, I rolled my eyes, "you may ask, but I may choose not to answer, but you can always ask, you know that,"

"Why..." oh this was harder that I thought, big girl pants on... "why did you command me not to have sex with anyone but you?"

"I was wondering when you would ask that," he shifted so he could look directly at me, "Sookie, I knew you would take time to adjust to your un dead state, the second you rose... when Pam rose her face was one of wonderment you could say that she was born to be a Vampire, when you rose you had a look of sheer disgust, then when you lost all control in the first rush of blood lust, I felt the guilt and the anger at yourself and at me after you regained control of yourself.

My maker left me, he made me, left me and I rose alone with the same impulses you had I killed four that night, it was not the first time I had killed I had killed many times in battle but never had I killed for the sake of killing. The guilt nearly destroyed me.

I knew you would not regret taking me to your bed, I would have made sure of it. I wanted to save you some of the guilt, I felt you had a enough to deal with beginning a Vampire, I didn't think you needed to deal with being a Vampire slut as sex is one of our baser impulses,"

"So it was to save me from myself?"

"No, it was to save me from listening to you whine for the next two hundred years at what a 'ho' you had become," Eric chuckled.

"You high handed a-hole," I grinned at him. He kissed me long and hard.

"Mmm. I want there to be an 'us', I want to explore every part of you Sookie Stackhouse, this feels right being with you."

"Are you saying you want to date me?" I asked teasing, I was grinning like fool. I wanted to do a happy dance and sing a little song about their being an 'us' I am sure my fangs were out.

"Without the werewolves ," he chuckled.

"Nooo? they were the best bit," I giggled back.

We fell quiet for a few minutes, "Sookie you truly look beautiful in the sun, this... I don't ever think I remember feeling so overwhelmed, so grateful," he smiled.

I smiled back at him, "Shouldn't we be getting going, we've both been gone for over a week at the club. I hate to be the voice of reason here but..." I drew a lazy circle round Eric's nipple as I spoke leaving my conversation hanging.

"Yes we should get going, Pam has been agitated for the past hour and its rising, we can shower at the club unless you wish to go home but I must check on Pam," he looked sheepish, "in my rush I left my mobile phone," he smirked.

Eric without his phone is like unheard of. I kissed him quickly, getting up we dressed vamp speed, my panties were nowhere to be found, they had probably gone to panty heaven. Eric scoped me up Rhett Butler style he took off, I held him tightly. Looking out over the city as we approached, the lights blinked and twinkled before us. "It's beautiful," I voiced my thoughts out loud. We touched down in the shadows near the employee entrance, had we come to the front door we might just have seen the shit fest waiting for us but as it was we didn't.

We where both laughing as entered the little hallway stinking of hot monkey sex and sunlight, me with no panties and all to boot, "Finally," Pam snapped at us, her nostrils flaring.

Pam came up to me she put her arms around me and kissed my forehead, what the hell? "I am sorry Sookie, for what it is worth I don't hate you," she said holding me by my elbows, staring into my eyes.

"Pam?" my voice was small, she was scaring me, Pam looked at me for a long while, then shifted her gaze to Eric.

"Eric the authority are here with the Queen and even the Ancient Pythoness, I am so sorry," Pam said her voice was free of emotion. Eric's grip tightened to almost painful on my shoulders. My fear rose to new heights, Thalia's words, _'you're an abomination' _rang in my ears.

* * *

**Fanfic reader: "WHAT THE FUCK, you cannot be serious... you're leaving us like this?"**

**Jo: "Mawhaha...mawhaha...mawhaha...yeah pretty much..."**


	20. Oh Shit Moment

**Dying For Some Sun**

**20**

**Oh Shit Moment**

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for all your great comments... Enjoy..JoxX

* * *

"We will face this together," Eric's voice was strange; it didn't sound like him at all I had to turn to look at him, his face was unreadable.

Silently we walked the short distance into the club, I felt was walking to my death, I've never been so scared, I schooled my face before stepping into the club. I'd never seen so many Vampires, half the palace were stood in one corner the Queen looked smug surrounded by her massive entourage. Nan Flannigan was stood with what could only be described as 'the men in black' sunglasses –really? I swallowed trying futilely to push down my fear.

Another group of Vampires stood round a small gnarled woman also a Vampire, her eye's where milky white like she was blind but she looked directly at me. It felt like she was looking through me, beautiful women dressed in flowing purple robes carrying great big swords on their backs surrounded her all Vampires.

"Glad you and your progeny could finally make it," snapped Nan, I instantly hated her.

"Had I known, we were in for such esteemed company we would have been here sooner," Eric said smoothly stepping in front of me in a protective stance.

"Something you would like to share with us sheriff about your progeny? The Queen said smugly, her entourage chuckled. I caught Thalia smiling-bitch. Everything in me was fighting my Vampire impulses to get the fuck out of there.

The old woman who I took to be the Ancient Pythoness, started making noises her handmaidens help her to her feet. if she was here it was a very big deal, from what Pam said she was like the good china that only came out on special occasions. Nobody said a word, it was deathly quite as she approached us, Eric bowed at the waist and I followed suite with Pam. "This is her?" she held out a gnarled finger towards me, "this is your new progeny?" her voice rasped.

"Yes, your Grace," Eric answered his voice resigned.

"Sophie Anne wait for me outside, take your entourage, LEAVE," the old woman spoke in a heavy accented voice, the power of her voice made me shiver.

Then Queen looked like she was going to argue, but then swept out of the club taking with her the massive entourage. The only Vampires that were left were Nan and some men in black, the old Vampire and her Vampire handmaidens dressed in the purple robes. If I was still breathing I would have held my breath.

Then the old Vampire did something totally unexpected, as fragile as she looked she dropped to her knee's and bowed to me, all her handmaidens followed suit.

"Ma'am?" I said totally distressed that this frail woman was in front of me on her knees, I looked round the club at everyone else.

"Ma'am, please don't do that," I helped her up, "Eric get her a seat please," Eric brought over a chair and I helped the AP into the seat. I crouch down beside her, "Ma'am? Are you okay? Can I get you a blood?" my Gran would have slapped me upside the head if I didn't respect this old woman and at least offer her some hospitality.

She laughed at least I think it was a laugh, I kept looking around at Eric and Pam to see if it would buy me a clue but they looked just as confused as I felt. She said something in a foreign language to one of her handmaidens.

She brought over a chair placing it opposite the Ancient Vampire, "Please sit your holy Grace," she addressed me.

"Holy Grace?" I questioned more like blurted out, my head whipping round frantically. I had no idea what was going but I was pretty sure I am no holy Grace and she seemed to be referring to me. I sat down almost on auto pilot, feeling I had fallen down the rabbit hole.

I took her hands in mine, "I think you made a mistake, I am nobody special I am just Sookie Stackhouse," I grimaced at her, then I felt awkward I had touched her and to Vampires that was a big no no. A week with fairies I couldn't help myself.

She laughed again, "I know who you are I have been waiting for you for over three and half thousand years."

"What?" eloquent I know. I could feel Eric's hands on my shoulders, I was grateful for it.

"I was once an Oracle at Delphi, at the temple of Athena, the Vampires of that time deemed me too valuable to be let go and they turned me in the advance years of my life. I thought the Goddess had forsaken me, but in my first vision as a Vampire she told me she would send her child to me, to the Vampires. I never imagined her child would be Vampire."

I was catching files, Oh shit I made it up, this is not happening, was the unhelpful thoughts I was having, "Oh," was all I could say. _Oh_ crap. _Oh _shit. _Oh_ indeed.

"You think my progeny, is the child in your prophecy?" Eric asked, wow there it was all laid out. A minute ago I thought I was going to my final death and now I had been given a life line but it was calling me out on a major lie I had told to keep Eric safe. Now this Ancient Vampire was treating me like some Vampire Messiah, dear lord this could be not happening.

"I know she is, I see her, all of her," she squeezed my hands which I just then noticed were still in her lap. "Sookie, you understand what fealty means in our world, yes?" the AP asked.

"Of course," I was still to swear fealty to the Queen, there hadn't been time between her plotting to kidnap me, kill Eric and me running for the hills.

"By the power invested in me, as the supreme authority of the Vampire great council, I hereby swear my fealty to you Sookie Stackhouse, to forever or until final death takes me to protect your life with my own," I was stunned when the Ancient Pythoness finished speaking, I wasn't the only one, I could feel Eric's shock.

"Ma'ma, your Grace," I said awkwardly, "you don't need to do that, it's very nice and all...but I was just a waitress until a few months ago...please...I think you got the wrong person," I begged, feeling totally out of my comfort zone, Pam had once said the AP was like the Vampire Dali Lama without the penchant for peace and compassion.

"She shall be in the service of others till, such time her divinity is revealed," one of the handmaidens said sounding like she was quoting something. I gasped, as murmuring began of something to do with the time of the day walkers. Shit.

I looked to Eric, who got down on bended knee, he took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles then he pressed my hand to his forehead, "It is an honour indeed to be your maker, your holy Grace," he said. I looked at him my eyes wide had he lost his ever lovin mind, I was expected him to the voice of reason, hell I was counting on him to be the voice of reason, _"You must accept your roll to keep you safe," _Eric's thoughts barrelled into me.

The AP seemed to be staring at Eric a small smile played at her lips, I couldn't be sure but I swear I think she knew Eric communicated to me and that I read his mind telepathically. Eric's choice of words lead me to believe he knew the AP knowing was a least a possibility. An 'oh shit moment' if I'd ever discovered one. Lately my life seemed to consist of those.

One by one those that remained in the club began to swear fealty to me, a barmaid from bum hick Bon Temps. So there I was stinking of sex in clothes I'd worn for two days, with no panties on, no less. I am sure there was grass in my hair...oh yes there it is, I reach up pulling a small piece of grass from the back of my head, yup I had a serious case of sex hair too. Not my finest moments let me tell ya! Despite my shameful mess some of the movers and shakers of the Vampire world where getting down on bended knee and swearing fealty to me. This is so not happening.

"Viking, I will be in touch. Do not worry about your Queen, I will handle her. Sookie it is an honour," Nan said in a business like manor, the men in black took tripod cameras with them as they made for the exit in Nans wake.

I just did a weird head bob and mumbled, "thanks," hey I was running on overwhelmed.

I kept looking at Eric trying to communicate 'help' to him, Eric cleared his throat unnecessarily, "I believe my progeny is in need of something fresh." YES I wanted to shout, _fresh_ shower, _fresh _panties, _fresh_ clothes, _fresh_ food-what? I am a Vampire, sue me.

"Thank you, that would be delightful," I tried to sound gracious and not at all eager to get the hell out of here when it was all I wanted to do since I arrived.

Why couldn't I have come up with a better plan than say I was some demi goddess I am such an idiot. Now all these Vampires, old scary ass Vampires thought I was some kinda big shot, now I am defiantly gonna have to give up my day job-shit, I liked working there too. I just seem to move from one cluster fuck to another cluster dot dot dot, I am not saying the word twice in a row. It was enough living with Vampires had given me a serious case of potty mouth, highlighted by my week of staying with the Cranes, who hardly ever swore.

After we said our goodbye the club cleared of the scary important vampires SIV's, Eric lead me to his office, Pam hot on our heels, Eric left Pam and I there saying he would return shortly. We sat there in deathly silence me chewing on my lip Pam broke the silence first.

"Well you certainly keep us entertained," she deadpanned.

"I am all about keeping it fresh," I shot back with a smile.

"I am glad you weren't ended, I don't do regrets but you would have been one," Pam said.

"I am in no mood for your lesbian weirdness," I giggled at her.

"It's not what I meant and you know it. I would have regretted that I never got the opportunity to see why our maker deemed you worthy to save," it was the closest she had ever got to giving me a complement.

"Can we start over? I am getting the feeling I am gonna need all the friends I can get in the coming months," I rolled my eyes at the end bit to communicate what a mess I'd gotten myself in, Pam gave me a fangy grin, we hugged. When Eric returned Pam and I practically threw each other to opposite ends of the couch, it was so funny we had both done it at exactly the same thing at exactly the same time we just looked at each at other and burst out laughing it too funny, like getting caught hugging was bad thing after months of infighting.

Eric just took one look at our giggling asses and quirked an eye brow, "don't ask," I giggled. Eric smiled at both of us, he looked to the door and beckoned the 'food' in. Considering Eric had to go out to find these donors and there was always ones hanging about outside they didn't look to bad.

"You clean?" I asked, checking them with my telepathy just to make sure.

"Yes," they all answered in unison. I already knew they were fine and had no seno aids.

I fed on a small, brunette girl who had never been bitten sadly she needed the money she was very nervous, collage was really taking a toll on her finances her dad had just lost his job at the plant he worked at, she couldn't drop out of collage as her parents were so proud but she really didn't know how she could afford to keep going. Her thoughts were wild and very angsty, I feared for her safety and I hated that if she thought that this wasn't a bad experience she would do it again. Next time, there might not be a next time after that one, Vampires would eat her up and spit her out.

I finished feeding on her wrist, Eric looked up at me, "what's the matter?" he asked.

"Eric do we need any more day people?" I asked.

"Why?" he asked my eyes flicked to the girl that was in my lap, Eric face said it all; you gotta be kidding me. Okay so the timing wasn't perfect , we had big problems of our own but this girl was in real trouble I could feel it.

"Mindy how old are you?"

"Nineteen," she answered shyly, I looked at Eric my eyes pleading I am sure I looked pathetic.

"Sookie," his voice warned.

I unashamedly batted my eye lids, "Eric," I said all breathy and sexy. Pam sniggered, as she turned her attentions back to the girl she was feeding from who cried out in ecstasy at Pam's administrations. Suddenly the whole thing struck me as really, really freakin funny.

Here I was with no panties on, grass in my hair, trying to get a job for a girl I'd just met, meanwhile the movers and the shakers of Vampire world had sworn fealty to me not twenty minutes before in the belief I was some sort of promised messiah Goddess made flesh. All the while the woman under Pam kept thinking she would split in two from the pleasure, the guy Eric was feeding from was wondering if Eric was a giver or a taker –Eww, the ridiculousness of the whole situation just cracked me up and I couldn't stop myself from laughing. That's how Mindy became our girl Friday or day gal.

* * *

**Oh Shit indeed... what has our girl get herself into now? Just because I am so NiiiCE i'll forgo the cliffy with this update LOL**


	21. Great Grandfather

**Dying for Some Sun**

**21**

**Great Grandfather**

* * *

**A/N:** Blame Talk Talk... our internet provider... we moved home and it took a month to put broadband into a house that already had broadband before... personally I don't know how that is even possible in the 21st century but Talk Talk managed it... Grrr no web for over a month...

So it is my very great pleasure to give this chapter to you... also a very Happy New Year to you...I hope 2011 is awesome for you...

Enjoy JoXx

P.s BIG, HUGE Thank you to every one who has review...some where during my radio silance this story went to a 1000 review's whoop whoop!

* * *

That night we had gone home and just relaxed after all the weirdness, Eric had not said another word about the Ancient Pythoness swearing fealty to me. I guess living a thousand years didn't prepare you for quiet everything, so I left him to his time to process it all, hell I needed time to process it all or was that block it out completely.

Pam came home with us too, as Eric didn't want to be without her while things where up in the air so to speak. He asked me to join him in his bed being very careful to make sure I understood it was request, I was touched. However what I did not expect was Pam in the same bed too, the look on my face must have said it all.

"Oh don't worry he's all yours, I've not fucked Eric in over ninety years, I am just here for the snuggling," Pam said in a bored tone. I looked at Eric who looked like it was the most normal thing in the world, I reluctantly climb into bed, shower fresh after my loooong night and made sure I was on the opposite side from Pam. We would be having a talk about this when I was less world weary. This was just weird; was my last thoughts of the day.

The next day I woke, read a few hours later, extracted myself from under Eric's arm. I dressed and headed out to see the fairies.

"Hello Cousin," Claudine beamed at me sweeping me up in a hug. A quick scan revealed we were the only two in the club.

"Ah Claudine, you are never gonna believe what has happened," I sighed returning her hug.

"Oh I am sure I'll believe it, when it comes to you I am sure anything is possible-daywalking _Vampire_," she said the last part in an over exaggerated whisper and a little giggle that was so Claudine.

I couldn't help but giggle with her. I explained events from the night before minus the sunlight sex and the shameful mess I was in when the whos who of the Vampire world swore fealty to me,"... so now they think I am some sort Demi Goddess, messiah, come to usher in some new age for Vampire kind- ME! can you imagine, I have barely accepted I am one, then I am not really a typical one, then theres the whole..." I didn't get further Claudine cut me off.

"Dear cousin you are positively rambling. I do not see what the problem is did you not want them to see you as all powerful?"

"Yes" I answered impatiently, "but that was just so Sophie Anne would let Eric go, not so people would swear fealty to me,"

"Sookie, Sookie did you think everyone was going to forget about your Queen handing over _her_ sheriff?"

"I guess not. But what happens when everyone discovers Athena was just a lazy fairy, centuries dead- I am so screwed,"

"That won't happen," she smiled.

"How can you be so sure?"

"The Gods, that is one of our families most guarded secrets, they were Brigants," Oh. Fudge.

"What! You never told me that, you said it like it was common knowledge. Sweet Jesus, I told Pam and Eric. Oh God I am so sorry... I am sure they won't say anything,"

"You ramble when you're nervous," Claudine said chirpily, like I hadn't spilt the family beans.

"Claudine!"

"Oh the Prince is here," she stood up and I followed her like a loyal puppy hot on her heels, not really registering what she had said. When she reached the main part of the club, she stopped and bowed.

"My Lord,"

"Claudine, my child you have been well during my return to the realm?" he asked her. I stood in silence, awed by how beautiful the man in front of Claudine looked. When you picture a Great Grandfather, you picture a old gnarly, wrinkly man. Not a six foot man of distinction who doesn't look a day over fifty and wears it ever so well. He had long blond/silver hair tied off his face, he was smartly dress in a designer suit. Yes Pam had rubbed off on me I could tell a designer suit now. In his hand was an elegant cane topped with a silver crane. I suppressed a hiss at the silver.

"Yes Grandfather, our cousin kept us rather busy," she smiled touching his arm running it down till she was holding his hand. Fairies were so touchy feely, the gesture made me smile.

"Ah yes, let me look at you," he smiled at me, suddenly I felt all this warmth radiating from him and I felt like I was coming home after having been away forever, I couldn't help it I hugged him and he wrapped his arms round me.

"Blood of my blood," he whispered.

We stood holding each other just looking at each other, "You look so much like my beloved Einin," he said wistfully.

And you look so much like no one I have ever met before, but I settle for saying; "What should I call you?"

"Officially I am to be addressed as Prince, my Lord or your Majesty, unofficially it would please me greatly if you called me Niall or Great Grandfather,"

"The Ancient Pythoness swore fealty to our Sookie last night," Claudine grinned, I glared at her.

"Splendid," Niall looked really pleased with this bit of news. Huh?

"Splendid?" was he kidding me.

He chuckled at my outburst, "Yes, splendid. You are safe, your turning could have been seen as an abomination," his expression turned serious for a moment.

"Is Eric in trouble?" I blurted out, then I clarified myself, "you know for turning me?"

"Yes it is most unfortunate,"

"YES? He's in trouble? Oh my God, I would be dead, dead if it wasn't for him. He saved me. He can't be, I won't allow it," I all but screeched as I rose to the balls of my feet ready to defend Eric with my life if necessary.

Niall laughed like I was the funniest thing he had heard in a long time, "**your** turning is most _unfortunate_, the Viking is not in trouble, I guess I owe him gratitude. There are not many I fear in this realm, but he would be one,"

"Funny, that what he says about you," I smirked, laughing at myself for getting the wrong end of the stick earlier. We all shared a moment at my blond-ness.

"So he is more than maker, he is your mate?" Niall asked.

My face went scarlet, when you say mate all I could think of was two rabbits going at it or something from the discovery channel, I refused to let my mind go there, but it went all by itself throwing me major sex flash backs of hot monkey sex we had at the Queens palace, "we are dating, it all quite new," I continued to blush.

"I see, tell me of Sophie Anne?" Niall asked.

I explained everything to him, all that I knew. His face turned to one of thunderous murder, instinctive I leaned away from him, not that I thought he would hurt me. His eyes bleed into a supernatural blue glow, I took that was not a good sign.

"What of Compton?" he snarled his teeth were pointy- scary biscuits.

"I don't know last I saw him he was at the palace," I shrugged, watching this beautiful man turn into something alien and terrifying still beautiful but terrifying. I'll take scared with a side order of shitting myself, remind me never, I mean never get on his bad side.

"He will die,"

"NO," I yelled, then I spoke more quietly, as Gran would have said I used my indoor voice, "No, I couldn't stand it, then his blood would be on my hands," I implored.

"Yours is on his," he snapped, not angry at me but at Bill.

"I know, but if his is on mine, that makes me no better than him," I took Niall's hands in my own, "my Gran would always say and eye for an eye and the whole world goes blind, another classic from her repertoire was 'two wrongs don't make a right', those are the values I have been raised by, these are the values I choose to keep her memory alive with. That being said I will defend myself if he was to attack me but I don't think he will, he feels remorseful at his actions,"

"I can see all the qualities your Vikings must have been taken with, you are so like my son your Grandfather and his mother," he smiled and left it at that. If you had told me Bill would have to die the night I discovered his betrayal, I'd have happily staked him myself with a smile on my face, but now I had calmed down, slept on it as it were... I couldn't do it even how much he had hurt me. I guess in the Vampire world that made me weak, I thought sadly.

We finished up and I returned to Eric's with a letter for him from Niall. When I got back to the house I toed off my shoes and lay on top of the covers full dressed and let death take me.

When I woke my heart no longer beat, Eric was licking and nibbling my jaw, "Stop," I groaned. He pulled back to look at me, "I can't with Pam in the bed, you wanna go outside?" I asked knowing it would be another good hour before Pam would rise.

"Pam wouldn't mind," he waggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes at him, choosing to ignore his comment, "Do-you-want-to-go-outside?" I repeated sounding out each word. He chuckled.

"We could go skinny dip in the pool," I suggested, I felt like a little bit of a hussy at that but I trapped down that feeling.

"Well lover, why didn't you say earlier," he got up pulling me with him we stripped as we went leaving a trail of clothes through the house, Eric keyed in the code and was first out of the house into the secluded garden and the afternoon sun. I stepped out my heart starting once more.

"This is so amazing, us, your heart beat, the sun," when Eric said 'us' he motioned between us, closing the distance he folded Mr happy up so he was pressed against my tummy our naked bodies flush to each other. Eric brushed some loose strands of hair out of my face, we just stood looking at each other the lust building in both of us, only the sound of my heart filling the silence.

Eric got a wicked glint in his eye, seconds before we flew though the air Eric still holding me we landed in the pool with a large splash.

"ERIC!" I yelled.

He roared with laughter. I could do nothing but admire him, God he was gorgeous it was times like this I could pinch myself, he was just so vital and alive. He just looked like a giant kid on Christmas it filled me with such happiness to see him so carefree.

"What?" he grinned.

"Make love to me," I watched as his eyes turned almost black with lust, he lifted me out of the water laying me at the edge with my legs still dangling in the water I leaned back supported on my elbows, he kissed up each leg and my breath hitched as he got closer to my centre.

My hands wove into his hair as he buried his face in my heat, he lapped at my nub, drawing moans from my mouth, "don't stop...pleeease don't stop," I hissed as I was getting closer and closer to coming undone with each lick and nibble.

"Lover, you taste divine," he murmured, he added fingers into me pumping in a steady rhythm that was building and building serving only to drive me crazier and crazier.

"Eric, Yeeeeeesssss," I felt myself release an explosion of pleasure, little aftershocks causing me to gasp and moan involuntary. "Mmmmm,"

Eric pulled me back into the water lifting me up and swiftly back down filling me in one hard thrust I cried out at the suddenness of it. "Feel what you do to me," he thrust into me my back pressed against the side of the pool. His hardness filled me so completely we fitted perfectly, I had to just admire that.

I tried to meet him at every thrust, "My breasts," I moaned out wanting him to give them some attention, I loved having them touched, so far Eric had proved he was an expert. He lowered his face to my nipple he sucked greedily at it cupping other with his hand.

"Ahhhh.. Yes... just like that,"

"Mine," Eric growled out.

When his fangs slid into my flesh it sent me, I raked my nails down Eric's back, the smell of his blood smelling like the sexiest thing on earth to me; him, safety and now love filled my senses, my fangs tore into his neck, I feasted on his blood taking him into me deeply.

"Oh Fuck Soooookie," Eric growled as he shot load after load into my hot wet centre , I was panting I could barely breath, my heart beat like a wild thing. I felt on fire for him.

"Lover speak to me," I heard Eric call to me, then I realised he had been calling my name for some time.

"Wow,"

"Wow?" he repeated.

"Like wow," I laughed like a crazy person. I hated that I thought of Bill at that moment but I did, whatever Bill and I had done wasn't that, in fact I was beginning to think he might have been doing it wrong all along. "Just wow," don't even mention Bobby we all knew he was doing it wrong at least he got an A for effort.

Eric held me close as my heart rate and breathing returned to normal, well normal for a day walking, heart beating Vamp.

"I love you," I kissed him, somehow feeling even closer to him than I had before.

"Sookie, I need to tell you something," Eric murmured, but I could feel from the bond it was important and he didn't know how I would take it.

"What is it?" I couldn't keep the concern out of my voice, I was angry at myself that I instantly thought it must be bad or this is where he broke my heart, betrayed me.

* * *

**Come on I've been a way a month gotta get my kicks somehow?... Evil cliffy's are so much fun! **

**Leave me Sweet review candy and I'll update ASAP!**


	22. A Different Life

**Dying For Some Sun**

**22**

**A Different life**

* * *

**A/N:** Hello Campers...i *Hurls chapter...run's giggling like a mad woman*

Enjoy... JoXx

* * *

**_"Sookie, I need to tell you something," Eric murmured._**

**_"what is it?" I couldn't keep the concern out of my voice, I was angry at myself that I instantly thought it must be bad or this is where he broke my heart, betrayed me._**

"When we exchange blood in this state, with your heart beating we are bonding," Eric spoke but the way he said it; was careful, like each word was measured.

"What does that mean? Because I don't you think you mean getting to know each other better,"

"A Vampire can bond a human to him or her with the exchange of blood, it can be used to control the human, track them, keep watch over them to feel their emotions."

"Ah huh"

"When we exchanged blood yesterday I thought it was just the excitement of being in the sun or you giving yourself to me so completely, but after today I know that's not the case, we are becoming bonded," I didn't see what was so bad, we already had a bond he could already control me if he choose(-Grrr) and he could already feel my emotions.

"We already have a bond what's the big problem?" I smiled at him and his tentative way of speaking, like he didn't want to upset me.

"You become fully bonded to a human after three exchanges, the effect is then permanent I would never be able to release you we would always have to be together. If a Vampire turns his Bonded they cannot be released to do so would drive them mad, their lives would forever be tied to one another. Although our circumstances are a little different I believe this is what is happening,"

I unwrapped my legs from him rapidly coming down for my euphoria high, "I see and you don't want to be tied to me like this," concluded for him, pulling away, I don't know why it hurt so much but it did, he wanted me but he didn't want me, want me.

"Thats not what I meant. I wanted you understand, I wanted you to have a choice," he cupped my face brining my gaze to his, "Sookie, I would want nothing more than to tie you to me so that you could never leave me, so that you would always be at my side- forever, so that you would crave me as much as I crave you,"

I looked into his deep blue pools my body hummed with happiness, "You would be mine as I am yours?" I asked.

"Yes, always," he kissed me reverently.

"Are you asking?" I grinned, my earlier upset forgotten- gotta love Vamp emotions.

He returned my smile, "Sookie Stackhouse will you do me the honour of becoming my Bonded in blood, life and death to become my eternal companion?" he asked, I could feel his love washing through me, I sent mine back.

"Yes, a hundred times yes, a millions times YES!" I peppered his face with kisses.

He grinned like madman, I am sure I didn't look sane either I was just so darn happy, I wanted to bottle this feeling and hold it forever.

"I love you," we said to each other, pressing our foreheads together. There he had said it, the warmth it filled me with was indescribable, incandescent. HE LOVES ME.

Eric carried me out of the water, he carried me into the house only putting me down when we were in the shower. We washed each other, kissing and nipping each other's flesh Eric took me again pressed up against the shower wall, by the time we were done I could hear Pam up the sun was close to setting.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, Pam appeared in front of us at Vampire speed, "Master, Sookie," her stare was intensive at me, "your heart beats,"

"I told you it did,"

"that's just weird,"

I laughed, "Eric seems to like it," I giggled, blushing. Eric pulled me closer kissing the top of my head.

"This is how it's going to be now? sickening displays of affection," she sneered but I could feel humour in the bond.

"Yup, get used to it, forever is a long time Pammy," I giggled.

Eric growled in my ear, sending a delicious shiver down my body, "ah for crying out loud, I think I am going to silver myself," Pam snarked.

"What? I thought you'd be happy for us Pammy," I teased.

"Call me Pammy one more time Stackhouse and you'll be..."

I laughed, "...I'll be what?..._Sorry?" _I roared with laughter.

"Girls, girls," Eric chinned.

Pam made a sound like cough only she said "_Bobby_,"

I could feel Eric's anger then he growled and not in a sexy way, walking off. "Ah see what you did now Pammy," I laughed, my eyes glinting with mischief.

Pam leaned forward and at Vampire speed laid the mother of all kisses on me, I was left looking like a gold fish opening and closing my mouth, Eric roared with laughter, as Pam causally sauntered away, slapping Eric five, "I may turn her to the dark side yet," she winked at Eric.

"You will do no such thing, _Pammy,_ Sookie is soon to be my bonded and your mistress," a look of smug satisfaction swept Eric's face, I smiled happiness zipped back and forth between us. It was Pam turn to look like a gold fish, all this was short lived as I clutched my heart sinking to my knees, little spots swam in front of my eyes. I felt like I was dying, Eric was holding me in his arms before I hit the floor.

"Sookie," only it sounded like a strangled cry. My body went into shock, then my heart stopped and death took me only this time I was conscious for it. It hurt like a son of a bitch. I blinked a couple of times. "My love, say something," Eric pleaded.

"That was different," I blurted out, having actually experienced dying while conscious.

"Has this happened before?" he asked urgently.

"It must be the sun. I always 'sleep' then wake up dead. When it sets I must have to die, I've never not been dead when the sun set before," Eric gently helped me up.

"We will stay home tonight, Pam open the club," Eric ordered.

"Oh crap, I forgot I was meant to give this to you," I ran back to the bedroom fetched the envelope Niall gave me, "he said he would see us at the club tonight,"

"You met with Niall today?" he asked looking over the envelope tracing his thumb over a large wax seal on the back with a unicorn.

"I went to visit Claudine, Niall arrived nearly a week early, he was really nice. Don't worry he doesn't blame you he seemed happy, angry about the turning but he agreed it was better than dead, dead."

"Change of plans we will all go to the club," the he smirked at me, "only you would describe the deadliest Fae prince in history as nice,"

"Hey that's my great granddaddy and for your information he is nice," I grinned at him.

Arriving at the club we made our way to the office, Eric immediately began going through paper work.

"Em, Eric," I began, sitting on the couch Pam was behind Eric showing him what he needed to look over. He looked up, "Are we gonna talk about the whole fealty thing?"

"What do you wish to know?"

"I don't know, that didn't strike you as odd, then there's the whole made up goddess thing, oh by the way that is a total Fairy family secret; the whole fairies posing as god's. I know you guys won't say anything but I kinda was not meant to blab on that one," I winced.

Eric chuckled, "you are safe, we are safe for the time being we will see what your Great Grandfather has to say on it later tonight,"

"What about Nan? She would kill me for sure if she found out the truth,"

"True, she is so old her pussy is practically haunted," Pam deadpanned.

I slapped my hand over my mouth my shoulders shook at Pam, she could be so funny sometimes, you could see she was loving my reaction at her bitchy comment. I think I finally worked her out, Pam lived for the reactions she could cause in others. I was glad the months of fighting had come to a truce. I giggled like a school girl with a mixture of shock and laughter, shock she would even say something like that. That Pam.

There was pounding on the employee door, the three of us went on alert, I sent out my telepathy, "I'll get it, it's Jason," I said to them, everyone visually relaxing.

"Hey Jase, what you doing here? everything okay?" I asked as I opened the door to him leading him into the office.

"Hey Eric, Pam," I noticed Jason gave Pam his most smouldering look- oh brother. Pam returning it with one of her own. Geez.

I snapped my fingers in front of Jason's face, "what can we do for ya?"

"Oh, can't a guy visit his _own_ baby sister?"

"You forget, your baby sister knows you," his heart beat filling my ears and I realised I had not fed tonight, I licked my lips.

Eric thrust a true blood bottle in my hand fresh from the warmer, "thanks," I mumbled slightly embarrassed and dazed I had been caught staring at my brother like a juicy steak.

"I did come to see ya, I've been meaning to come out for a while... but do you know anything about three Vamps that have move to Munroe?"

"Munroe?" I was instantly concerned that's where the fairies lived. I saw a group of images and memories in my mind from Jason's.

"They did what?"

"You seen that, it was pretty bad everyone was real shook up,"

"What did they do?" Eric asked.

"They went into Merlotte's basically harassed everyone, then threatened to kill the whole bar. The locals are pretty riled up about it. Do you really think they are planning to burn down the Vampire house?"

"Quite a few of the rednecks think that's the best idea, Vampire Bill has not been seen for over a week so we couldn't ask him, to ask them to tone it down, hence why I am here,"

"Thank you Jason for bringing this to my attention, why don't you go to the bar and enjoy a drink on the house, Sookie can keep you company. Pam get Malcolm and his nest here within the hour," yup Eric was pissed he ran a tight ship as Bon Temps was my home town he didn't want to strain Vampire/ human relations there in case they took it out on me, which was thoughtful of him.

"Come Jase whatever you want, on the house" I stood up heading for the door.

"Hey Eric you gonna make an honest woman out of my sister or what?" Jason asked, knowing the way Eric and I looked at each other we must be doing it, I pulled that right from his head.

"JASON!"

Eric had Jason up against the wall by the throat, "how dare you imply your sister is a dishonest woman." Technically I am, I mean I skirt the truth for months with Eric, but let's not dwell on the past.

"Eric calm down it's a figure of speech, he was wondering if you are going to marry me. He knows we are dating _and_ it's none of his business," I glared at Jason.

Eric loosened his grip on Jason. "You are worried about your sisters honour," Eric surmised, smoothing out Jason's shirt as he did so.

"Yeah. Dude you didn't need to be so scary. Shit man, I might need to drink your bar dry to steady my nerves after that," Jason straightened himself out, rubbing his neck taking deep breaths.

"My apologies, Sookie and I already share a bond closer than any marriage," you could see Pam loving the exchange, lill' miss drama drama. Yeah I got your number missus.

"It don't matter unless you put a ring on it," Jason grinned knowing he was pushing his luck.

"Thanks breather, now I'll never get that song out of my head," Pam sneered.

"Out," I gestured to the door of the office, I looked at Eric and shrugged I mouthed sorry at him.

"Ouch, what was that for," Jason yelped as I pinched him.

"For embarrassing me,"

"You always said you wanted to get married, sorry I thought I was helping," he defended his actions, I could help thinking he was right, but then again I had wanted a lot of things everything was different now, I realised I wouldn't change it if I could.

Jason sat in front of the bar, I went behind it and gave him a beer and a chaser. "So what's been happening in Bon Temps?"

"Same old, same old. Andy Bellefleure is getting married to that school teacher Halleigh. I've met someone,"

"Who's the flavour of the month this week?" I smiled at my brother something's never change.

He got real quiet, moving forward in his seat, "Do you ever think there's other stuff out there besides Vampires?"

I rolled my eyes, "of course there is. More than you wanna know-trust me, hey what has this gotta do with your flavour of the month?"

"I am gonna ask her to marry me, she's not all human,"

"What? Eh what is she?" my brother marriage? huh?

"A panther, not all the time because that would be like bestiality. Oh God is that bestiality already?" Jasons face went white.

I laughed, "No you dummy, she is human with a quirk, like I was. Jason I want to see you happy, but most supes aren't like us, they have their own rules and it can get real messy, real quick if you're not careful. I take it she's from Hotshot?"

"Yeah how did you know?" then the penny dropped, "Shut up!" he gasped. I nodded, "the whole town?"

"Yeah, be careful Jase, call me if you need me, watch yourself I mean it they have their own laws and everything,"

"I'll be okay," he smiled.

Jason told me an amusing story about Lafyette chewing out some homophobic rednecks licking their burger infront of them, we both shared a laugh. The club had began to fill up, as usual people began giving me attention offering themselves to me. I could see Jason getting really pissed, it wouldn't be long before he lost his cool.

"Dude that's my sister," he shoved one guy who was particularly persistent.

"Jason, I think you need to go now, I am sorry," I said.

"What? Come on, they are looking at you like you are a piece of meat, fuckers,"

"I know but it's my job, it's just for show. Don't worry about it, I am allowed to kick them if they piss me off too much," I giggled.

Jason's eyes bugged, "Life is really different now huh?"

"Yeah, but it's all good, I am happy I swear it,"

"Okay I am out, as long as you are happy. Next time you're out our way give us a shout I want you to met my girl,"

"Okay, drive safe see ya," I waved at him, then scowled at a fangbanger that had been watching the exchange.

* * *

**No, Evil cliffy's here... leave me some love...if you are enjoying it...**


	23. Diana

**Dying For Some Sun**

**23**

**Diana**

* * *

**A/N:** I just wanted to thank everyone who is reading and enjoying this story... I feel so blessed and prvileged to have another story that has now gotten a thousand review's WHOOP WHOOP!

PIMP HAT ON***

I have to tell you about this story which is just excellent...it's called Belinda's song and is about the barmaid Belinda from Fangtasia, I am not one for non main character stories normally (even though I wrote Sookie & Hadley: Blood sisters) but this is just awesome and not getting nearly enough recognition out in FanFic Dom... so please read it and review... after my chappy of course LOL!

http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6527174/1/Belindas_Song

END PIMPING****

Enjoy...JoXx

* * *

After Jason left, I did the rounds with my telepathy, rooting out some underager's. I found a cop but we were doing nothing wrong so I let him be, informing the Vampires present of his presence. Thalia walked in about half an hour later, she gave me a deep bow, then settled into scowling at the fangbangers. Okay so this was how we were going to play this, I didn't even nod in her direction which was a total insult as she was older than me and therefore I was to show her respect. Well respect is earned that pissy bitch wasn't getting mine anytime soon.

Maxwell lee gave me a worried look, hurriedly returning to what he was doing when saw I was watching him. I caught a couple others looking too, then over to Thalia seeing how she was taking the insult, she snarled at them. I thought about giving Thalia the fingers just too really mess with the area Vamps. Then I shook my head, I had been spending too much time with Pam.

I grabbed another blood took to the seat next to the throne, pulling out my phone I looked up Athena on my phone, I sniggered as the first page loaded up;** Athena warrior Goddess of wisdom, **said the first page. Yup because I am so smart, I laughed to myself at the irony, there was no way I could be related to someone who was a goddess of wisdom I bounced from one disaster to another usually of my own making.

I breathed in, Weres, as I caught the scent, sitting up a little straighter, a tall woman and man walked in I could smell magic off them to as they walked straight up to me, regarding me for a few seconds, "Can I help you?" I asked feigning indifference.

"You are the Vikings youngest child?" asked the woman, Marine but she preferred to be called Hallow I took that from her bothers mind. Thalia was now stood beside me with her hand on her sword fangs bared, what was her problem, now she is defending me?

"Yeah, do I know you?"

"Diana mighty huntress we are honoured to serve you incarnate, we swear our fealty to you above all others till our dying day," they both got on bended knee and bowed their heads.

"Sorry I am Sookie, not Diana," I came out more pissed than I intended, but I'd really had enough of people swearing fealty to me, the club where all looking at me, Eric must have sensed my growing annoyance because he appeared at my side.

"Who are you?" Eric snarled at the two Weres.

"We came to swear our fealty to our Queen, we are witches but the Goddess holds more meaning for us as we are also Weres. I am Marine this is my bother Mark Seabrook," they said quietly as if not to alert the humans to the existence of Were's.

Eric led them over to his booth I followed they waited till I sat then took their seats, both were trying to be as respectful as possible, they hope to have my favour. "Explain," Eric said. Patience zero.

"Diana, is the Queen of the Witches she is also the mistress of beasts,"

"What's does this have to do with Sookie?" Eric's fangs run out a little showing they were getting on his last nerve.

They began conferring between them, talking about the runes how they never lie and a whole heap of stuff that was going _waaay_ over my head, "We were lead to believe your child already knew of her divinity," Marine said tentatively.

"What do you know of it?" Eric asked.

"You do know she is the goddesses child?" they asked, what? Was this common knowledge? I glared at Eric, for some answers.

"Yes, the goddess Athena, not Diana," Eric replied.

"There is only one goddess, all others are facets of the one, she is Diana to us, Queen of witches, mistress of beasts, we came to honour her, to swear our fealty to her," had the whole world gone mad?

"How did you know this, how did you know to come here?" Eric's tone beggared no messing, I could tell his anger was rising.

"It has been written for thousands of years, the goddess will give her only begotten daughter to the world and she will take us her under her aegis, the super naturals would unite under her watchful eye and the earth would know balance. There has been signs for months now, the runes lead us here. Although we are surprised her holiness is a Vampire, " Her holiness? Geez.

I started laughing, "So no pressure then, walk in the park. Do you know what I wish?"

"What do you wish my Lover?" Eric asked, giving me his full attention.

"I wish, I could still drink, copious amounts of alcohol,"

"He is your mate?" Marine asked her thoughts of Eric very lusty and over the top sexual, I could feel my fang's sliding down, the urge to defend what was mine, Vampire Sookie rearing her head.

"Yes," Eric answered for me, taking my hand and rubbing soothing circles on it, sending calm to me.

"Then allow us to give you this," Mark pulled out a dolly made of wheat.

"Thanks," I tried to be gracious it wasn't their fault they were mentally ill, "thats...that's so nice, what does it do?" I sniffed it and it stunk of magic.

"It's a blessing for your unions," a sex dolly -cool, but I don't think Eric and I needed any help there, but I nodded and smiled none the less, if in doubt nod and smile. My Gran would be proud.

Pam appeared next to us, "the person you were expecting has just arrived in your office," I knew Niall had arrived, hopefully he could help me out of this mess.

"Sorry guys we need to go, bummer huh?" I didn't mean to sound quite so sarcastic, I could see Pam smirking behind them, her nose wrinkled at the smell of magic Weres.

"Here is our card, if you need anything you need but only to ask we are your humble servants," Marine handed me a card that was rather flashy black with silver writing and depiction of the moon on it.

"Thank you, blessed be," I'd seen the 'blessed be' thing on 'Charmed' once, man I used to love that show. Their faces lit up at my greeting, showing they had totally appreciated it, I don't know why I was pandering to the mentally ill but hey when in Rome.

"Blessed Be, your Majesty," they left we walked to the office, silently.

Before we reached the door to the office, I put my hand Eric's arm, "is it just me or has everyone gone mad?"

Eric just smiled, leaning down and kissing me, we stopped when I heard a wrenching sound, I cocked an eyebrow at Pam.

"I thought my meal was going to come up, sorry," she said in a bored tone, rolling her eyes.

When we got in the office, Niall was sat in one of the chairs his hands leaning on his cane.

"Eric," he nodded to him, "Sookie hello again, death becomes you," he said, complimenting me as now my heart no longer beat as it had done earlier when he saw me, it lost its affect a little as it was strained when he said it, but I appreciated it all the same.

"Two powerful Were witches just swore fealty to Sookie, what is going on?" Eric asked as he sat down drawing me into his lap, which was making me feel really embarrassed in front of my Great Grandfather, I relaxed after a while as he never seemed to bat an eyelid.

"I am not here to discuss my Granddaughters brilliant plan in rescuing you, I am here to discuss Sophie Anne and my kins continued survival under your watch," Niall answered.

"Sophie Anne, will become a problem she does not take having her rule questioned or having to relent to anyone lightly," Eric looked thoughtful. "Sookie however is not without defence, she has proved a quick study in the arts of war, she is fast and deadly," I could feel Eric's pride and lust through the bond.

"She is of my kin after all," Niall said, I don't know why but I could tell Niall was teasing, my bond with Eric flared with anger, but I said nothing I pushed amusement at Eric through the bond, he gave me a look I smiled back. _'he's messing with me,' _Eric sent, my smile grew wider.

"Sophie Anne," Eric said, redirecting the conversation.

"It will not be long before she retaliates,"

"What will she do?" I asked, after what I'd seen in Andre's mind I wanted to be prepared for anything they would throw at us.

"Come on little sis, time to leave our master to do what he does best," Pam said taking my hand and leading me out of the office three nights later I found out what the Queen would do.

**Dunt dunt dahhh!**

**Oh NO you didn't**

**Oh yes I did!**


	24. He's Alive

**Dying For Some Sun**

**24**

**He's Alive...**

**A/N: **Regular readers of my stories will know what a terrible fail I am replying to reviews and such... but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy the hell out of them... so if I haven't said so before here's a BIG heartfelt thank you from me to you... for all the times you make my day, stroke my ego or just say 'hi I am enjoying the ride'

On wards and upwards what is that pesky Queen up to...?

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

***Three Days later***

The day had started like my days always did I rose in the morning, I met with Claudine for lunch (ate I watched) dodged Mindy our new day girl who was on errands for Pam in the mall, I wanted to avoid glamouring our own people as much as possible. After all Gingers mind was a mess of Swiss cheese I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I sunbathed when I came home in a new hot pink bikini I bought at the mall.

Eric joined me on the deck when he rose late afternoon, "Lover is that new? It looks divine on you,"

I smiled at Eric not a lick of shame on his handsome face as he stood by my lounger stark naked Mr happy at half mast and rising. Yum.

"Although, I think it would look better off," he nipped my neck as he crouched down next to me pulling one of the strings of my top.

"Lover?"

"Mhmm," I luxuriated in his touches.

"I think we should do our final exchange today, I know we said we should wait, Sookie I have never been more sure. I want you. I promise I could never grow tired of you," he nipped along my jaw, "I love you, Sookie Stackhouse."

My eyes filled with red tears Eric kissed them away before any could escape down my face, I sat in silence the joy of him saying those three little words sweeping threw me, "this is right, we feel right," he urged.

"That's what scares me," I whispered.

"You need never be scared with me, I will keep you safe, I will care for you all of my days and nights," he smirked when he said days, I had a feeling the novelty of being in the sun would be one that may never wear off with one Eric Northman.

"That sounds a lot like marriage vows," I whispered into his ear taking a lick round the outside of his ear finishing by slowly pulling the lobe with my teeth giving it a little tug.

Eric groaned, practically purring, "it is, I am yours as you are mine, I swear my fealty to you above all others," Eric spoke into my skin as he peeled my top down exposing my already straining nipples, he swirled one of the rose coloured buds in his mouth moaning at the taste while his huge hand cupped the other.

"Ah Eric..." I gasped out, my hips lifting of the lounger as I arched my back.

"Tell me, my Lover... tell me you are mine as I am yours,"

I placed my hands either side of his gorgeous face looking into his blue depths, "I-AM- yours, I swear my fealty to you, my lover, my maker, my Eric, my husband," my lips crashed against his, we tumbled on to the ground, I found myself astride Eric grinding down on his erection.

"You will be my wife?" he asked.

"I'll be your everything," I smiled at him ripping my bikini off me. I lowered myself onto him.

"Take me, take all off me, I love the way you can take all of me," he thrust into me, I ground down on him meeting his thrust.

"Oh God Eric,"

Eric move so he was sitting, we were facing each other I moved my legs so they wrapped round his waist I dug my hands into the hair at the nape of his neck. Karma sutra would be proud.

"We are really going to do this?" I gasped as he filled my again.

"Yes, my wife, my love..yees," the last yes came out as a hiss as I pull one of his nipples into my mouth tugging at it but not breaking the skin.

Eric claimed my mouth again with his. His thrust became more frantic, with every thrust of his hips he hit my clit every time, driving me to the point of insanity.

"Bite me," Eric voice was hoarse, with his need for me.

I swept his hair out of the way yanking roughly on it so that his neck was bared to me, this pulled a growl of excitement from Eric, my mouth watered I caught my eye's with his just a moment before my fangs plunged into his neck, I drew deeply on his neck, Eric's life force flowed into me. I was in ecstasy.

It wasn't long before Eric was feeding from my neck, we drank from each other, I could feel Eric all round me, in me, all of him, I tasted how much he loved me, how lonely he had felt before I came into his life. All of it, was almost too much when we both reached our climaxes then it was as if time stopped.

I don't even know how to describe it. It was just Eric and I that was all that existed, then light. Bright, bright, light it expanded out and out and out till we could see nothing but the light, then it fell back on itself like someone had hit the on switch on a powerful hover the light fold back on itself finally it disappeared where we were joined at our sexes.

I screamed out in the pleasure that rocked my very essence, I clung to Eric gasping for breath my body covered in sweat. Eric was coughing and gasping for breath then I heard it- his heart beat. I grabbed his face.

"Oh my God..._**Eric**_ breathe, _Breathe_...In out, in out look at me breathe," I pleaded as his eyes tried to focus on me. He looked like a fish out of water, gulping, gasping, terrifying me.

"That's it baby, breathe for me," Eric took big lung full's of air, his chest rising and falling with each breath his skin took on colour.

Then he began laughing he laid back hitting the grass and roared with laughter, glorious heartfelt laughs, "I AM ALIVE," he laughed.

"Eric how is this possible? Holy cow,"

He was still laughing, "I don't know, I've given up trying to make sense of it were you are concerned," he grinned.

I bit my lip, marvelling at him in human form, his tanned skin made his eyes look even bluer, his skin was getting warmer and warmer by the minute... the lust must have be evident in my eyes.

Eric eyes hood over, he brought his palm to my cheek pulling me closer to him, kissing him our warm tongues duelled for dominance, "I want you," I moaned into his mouth, "I want you like this".

Eric rolled us over at Vampire speed. _Still Vampire then,_ I thought. I loved the feel of his weight on me I dug my heels into his ass guiding him into my centre. "This is right, this is the best," Eric grunted as he filled me once again. I was lost in the sensation of him, warm skinned and alive, his heart beating, he nipped and pulled my lip with his fangs breaking the skin and lapping greedily at my mouth.

His heart beat increased as he fucked me, he push the hair out of my face I took hold of his wrist placing open mouthed kissed on it right over his pulse I bit him, "fuck Sookie...fuuuck," he yelled as he came undone taking me with him. He called out in his ancient language.

We laid there in our post coital bliss neither saying anything, just listening to our heart beats slowing down as we caught our breath.

Eric silently carried me back into the house laying me on the bed, "my hearts beats only for you," Eric grinned at his own joke.

"Aww, that's really cheesy,"

"I am declaring my undying love to you wife and you mock me," amusement danced in his eyes as he spoke huffily.

"Don't know if those lines worked on the Viking wenches back in the day when your heart last beat but you need some new stuff if that's all you got," I grinned like a loon.

"I need no new stuff, you are mine, my bonded, my wife, my lover, my Sookie,"

"Shut up and die already, the sun is setting. Trust me you don't want to be alive for that," I giggled at him.

Eric clutched his heart making a strangled sound as he fell back on his bed his tongue hanging out of his mouth in an over the top display of dying. I threw my head back in laughter.

"I love you like this, playful," I snuggled into him. "Eric, just close your eyes and relax your body, let death take you," I instructed him, I felt him do as I instructed.

We arrived at the bar as normal, both of us dead again-Vampire. We nearly didn't make it in and I wished maybe I hadn't. It would have been so great if we could just have stayed in our bubble of bliss for a little longer- awed by the magic. As we showered and dressed we speculated on why Eric's heart had began beating, the only conclusions we could draw was that it was something to do with the bonding. Who knew? We didn't.

Chow was going through a delivery when I greeted him, "How are you this evening?" I smiled.

"I am very well," he nodded back. It would kill him to smile, Chow did not smile- ever. Period. End of. Nobody could accuse me of not stepping up to a challenge I would make Chow smile, I thought.

"The palace sent over a special vintage for you," Chow said.

My heckles rose, Eric appeared at my side instantly, I gripped his hand, "the palace has sent me a special vintage," I looked at him, was it a trap we had been waiting for?

"Where is it?" Eric snarled, his face unreadable.

Chow lifted a box with large six bottles in it, I was vibrating with worry. "Open one," Eric instructed Chow.

I squeezed Eric's hand harder, Chow opened the bottle indifferent to our worry, "Smells good," he said waving the bottle under my nose. "Spicy, strong"

My Fangs run out not because I was hungry, I steadied myself on the bar, I gulped, "Open the rest," I forced out.

Chow obliged, "all the same source, yum, must be at 8-9 pints here," that was the last I heard before a red haze descended on me, oh Tara, there was no way someone could bleed that much and still be alive. Tara.

My hands began to glow, I felt myself being lifted out, just before a blue blast engulfed me, when the dust settled I was stood in a huge crater in what used to be Fantasia's car park. Eric stood up from behind a dumpster, "It was Tara...Eric...it was my friend," my chest heaved despite not needing to breath, "ARRRRHHHH!...I want that bitch dead, that makes me an awful Christian but I am going to kill her, myself." I sank to my knees.

Eric held me against his chest, as I roared into the night, shaking with grief anger and hatred for Sophie Anne. "Shhh, Sookie. It will be done I swear to you, she attacked an innocent to get you, she's gone too far," He just held me even when the police and fire crews arrived he waved them off and he just held me.

"Pam, phone the shifter and make sure the rest of Sookie's family and friends are safe," she nodded.

Eric picked me up carrying me, he placed me on his knee as he sat down on his couch, I let huge tears fall as the pain of losing my oldest childhood friend ripped through me. Niall appeared in the office, "What has happened child? I could feel your pain," he asked.

"Sophie Anne sent Sookie a gift of a special vintage, her oldest childhood friend is dead,"

"Coward," Niall spat, "with the Pythonesses protection she didn't dare to attack openly," I could feel Eric nodding confirming what Niall had said.

"Whatever you need, you will have my full support," he offered.

"I wanna kill her, I wanna wipe the floor with her. If she rises one more night it's one more too many in my book, first me, then Eric, now Tara, no more," a coldness filled me and I used it to push the grief away, clearing my mind filling it with steely determination, that bitch would die.

"And you will my child," Niall said with determination that matched my own.

Pam burst in the door, "I have informed the shifter, Tara has not been seen since the night before last..."

"What else is there?" Eric snapped picking up something else in his bond with Pam.

"Is she safe?" she asked, looking in my direction.

"Answer!" Eric growled so loud the walls shook.

"Sookie's brother has not been seen since he left our bar three nights ago, they have looked everywhere for him,"

"NOoooooo," I sobbed, I felt Eric take some of my pain into himself.

"The shifter says he could be with some girl, you know how he is," Pam offered, not really believing her own words.

I sat up, wiping my bloody face, I was a hot mess, "did he check Hotshot?" I sniffled. Totally unashamed at the hope my voice held.

"He never mentioned it," Pam whipped out her phone and was dialling before I could even ask her too.

I heard Sam I could tell he was also been crying Pam must have told him, they hadn't check hotshot, Niall snapped his fingers and my face was clean, "We will look for him together, Viking hold Sookie tightly, ready?"

I nodded, I felt the now familiar magic engulf me, _Pop_ we no longer stood in the office but at a crossroads, I could feel the ancientness of this land, the magic that had gathered at the crossroads and I knew each road faced North, East, South and West this place possessed great magic.

To our right was a rundown community, I scanned the area with my telepathy the whole community were all Were's – panthers. I looked for the familiar pattern that was my brother scanning each building I was just about giving up hope when I came to the last set further away, "He's here, but he's weak and injured," ran at Vamp speed ripping the hinges of the barn, I hit a barrier; it was some ones home I could not enter, I roared in frustration. "JASON," I yelled, hitting the force field that kept me out with my bare hands.

He limply lifted his head, bites covered his whole body, "JASON," I slammed into the barrier that prevented me from reaching Jason chained to a wall like some common animal. The whole town seemed to be edging closer, some shifting others looked like they were half and half. I knew Eric had my back. The place was covered in iron so I knew why Niall had not entered to free my brother.

"What is the meaning of this Northman?" called a gruff man's voice, as he made his way over to us, I was on him before he even could blink. Both feet landing squarely in his chest knocking him to the ground, my fangs bared all up in his face.

"Get my bother out of there," I growled pushing my will into him. He got up silently and unhooked Jason carrying him to me, he laid him down on the ground.

"Oh my God, what have they done to you?" I stroked his beautiful face, practically the only part of him not covered in hideous bites.

Jason broke down his tears flowed freely, "Sookie is that really you? OH God I thought I was going to die, I thought I'd die in that place..." he voice faltered. "oh God, oh God, oooh God,"

"Shhh, your safe now, I've got you," I released the Weres mind I still had on a short lease, Calvin he was pack master, he would answer for this. Jasons blood was overwhelming my scenes, by just by sheer gut strength I kept the bloodlust bay.

"How do you, propose you atone for this blood offence?" Niall asked him. Eric was already on his phone calling a Dr Ludwig.

"I had no idea he was here? I don't even know him," Calvin answered.

"He's telling the truth, however Felton took him, Crystal knew he was there she wanted him to become like them," I looked over Jason again who was shivering in only a pair of soiled jeans, I had no body heat to offer him.

"Crystal knew?" Jason teeth chattered out, he was in shock and the cold was getting to him.

"Yes," I could feel all the hurt Jason felt at her betrayal, this was the girl he wanted to marry, over my dead body would that be happening now. "We need to get him indoors," I lifted him like he weighed nothing, Eric gestured to take him, I shook my head, Eric put his arm round me, kissing the side of my head.

"This isn't finished," I bared my fangs at Calvin and his people, Niall stepped close to us we popped back to the club, startling Pam.

"Were's," Pam hissed out her nose wrinkled at the smell.

"Jason you'll stay with us, till your better, everything will be okay I promise," I whispered to him, brushing his cheek as I laid him down on the couch.

"Dr Ludwig is here," Pam said from the door with a blanket in her hands which she handed to me.

"Show her in," Eric ordered, he was regarding Niall.

"You know he's actually lucky, I do not doubt that if Felton had not had him, the Queen would have got to him," Niall said.

I shuddered, "he's going to be a Were now isn't he?" I asked softly, as if that would make a difference. I didn't know what I was smelling, but there was definitely a difference to the way his blood smelt.

"Yes, most likely. The number of bites are too many for him not to carry the mutation, we will know for definite at the next full moon," Niall spoke his voice resigned. Eric wrapped his arms round me held me to his chest resting his chin on top of my head, we fit perfectly.

"He need's food and water," Dr Ludwig snapped, her gruff voice not bothering me as long as my brother was alright. She had set up an IV bag with clear fluids.

"I'll get him some," Pam offered.

I looked at her and smiled weakly I was grateful to her; I promised myself when this was all over I would make sure I did something nice for her, "Thanks, buy loads Jason has a big appetite," she nodded and left.

"The Queen," Niall posed it almost like a question.

"Sam should be here with Sookie's friend within the hour, is there anyone else?" Eric asked.

"None I would say I am close to, anymore," I felt sad, I thought about Arlene, Coby and Lisa, Bill had put that nail in the coffin, when I had started to see him.

"We will deal with the Queen tomorrow met us at my house two hours before sun set,"

"You are stepping up?" I watched the exchange between Niall and Eric thinking I was missing some of the conversation.

Eric turned to me, "Sookie taking out the Queen will leave a void of power one I intend to fill as long as you say you'll be by my side,"

I grimaced, "you mean like rule?"

"Yes, the Queen reign has gone on too long, we cannot let another take her place, we may end up in the same position or worse it's the only way to ensure our safety and the safety of your friends and family,"

"Well as long as I get to kill her, I go where you go," my fangs run down, never had I had such anger for another being, my Gran would be alive, Tara would be alive, hell I would be alive if it wasn't for her meddling in my life.

Niall's smile was one of malice, "good I have waited a long time for this, my family will have its vengeance, it will be an end to the draining of my people in Louisiana,"

"I've heard the rumours, but I did not know they were true, so the Queen is a blood head?" Eric said in disgust.

Niall nodded in confirmation, I'd only heard Vampires call V addicts blood heads. The Queen she was a Vampire so what else would she be, we all had to feed on blood, Eric sensing my confusion clarified for me.

"The Queen is addicted to Fairy blood," he explained.

"Why does that not surprise me," my lip curled in disgust, a murderous evil bitch as well as a junkie, I didn't know the first thing about ruling a kingdom but I knew in my heart right then and there I would do a better job than what we currently had, with Eric by my side how could we fail. It would be tough but I would do it.

We got Jason settled into a guest room in the house after he had eaten five quarter pounders with cheese, Sam and Lafyette, I installed in the other guest rooms they finished the other burgers Pam had bought. When you say buy loads to Pam she buys loads. Sam hugged me and told me it was not my fault that Tara had died, holding him close and having to focus on his words so I didn't give into the urge to bite him only served to remind me of the monster I had become.

"Sookie," Eric pulled me out of the embrace with Sam handing me a blood, 'thank you' I mouthed.

Niall had parted company at club, the rest of the night I spent sitting beside Jason, Niall had given me a vial; Jason had a decision to make tomorrow. I watched him as Eric blew up the phone organising all the details for tomorrow's coup. I could feel his anticipation and eagerness at a good fight. I was aware of him standing in the doorway of Jason's room when he had finished his phone calls, I never took my eyes of Jason my arms round my knees as I watched him sleep a fit full sleep.

"The Pythoness and the great council support our action, we have their full backing, I never knew how much animosity the Queen had against her. We will build a new Louisiana one that we can mould in any way we like, one you will be proud off, my love," he slowly moved over to me gripping my shoulders gently, "come, it will be dawn soon, I want to hold you before we go to rest," he spoke into my hair. "Pam has gone ahead we will meet her in New Orleans tomorrow night,"

I got up made my way over to Jason kissing his forehead and let Eric lead me out of the door by the hand, "I am going to tell them I am a daywalker, I am sick of them not fitting in my life, I missed out so much with Tara because I've been so stupid, not accepting what I am, not trusting you,"

"I thought you would," Eric sealed the door to our bedroom locking us inside this was huge for Eric letting these people he didn't really know be where he was going to rest for the night, it was such a show of trust. He slowly stripped me out of my clothes laying me on the bed he just held me, I let his love take me under for the day.

* * *

**OMG an extra long chappie there...Soo...?**


	25. Everything is a Bit La La

**Dying For Some Sun**

**25**

**Everything is a bit La la**

* * *

**A/N:** Howdy Campers...hope you enjoy my new chapter...

JoXx

* * *

I woke the next morning, listening to the house everyone was still asleep. I faced Eric looking at his beautiful handsome face dead to the world. As I look at him, I feel with every fibre of my being that he is my husband, that I belong to him, with him as he belongs to me or just that we belong together. I kissed his lips getting out of the bed I headed for the shower. I let the water pound me, eventually sitting at the bottom just hugging my knees. I am allowing myself this pity party, because tonight the Queen dies or I do.

Finishing up I dried myself off and headed back into the bedroom walking smack bang into Eric, I must jumped a mile high if my heart had beat at this point surly it would have stopped. My fangs snap down and a snarl erupts from me, before normal Sookie could take charge again.

"Oh my God, you're up?" I gasped.

"Yes it would appear so, I don't even feel sluggish,"

"You don't? H..how is that even possible?"

"I am not going to question it, I am going to enjoy it," Eric smiled. I remember reading a self help book about living in the now. Eric could write his own; don't question it, just enjoy it.

"Everyone is still asleep you want to come outside see the morning," I smiled my eyes twinkled, "you know in case it's totally different from the afternoon," I chuckled, ah the great mystery to what humans did during the day Pam was convinced we had such fun during the daylight hours, as opposed to working, taking care of kids and the general mundane things we..._they, they_ got up to.

He nodded with a shit eating grin and a chuckle, I checked in on Jason he seemed to still be out for the count no longer twitching in his sleep. I would give Jason my blood to heal him but as I would also feel him and with his hound dog ways it was only gonna be a last resort. A very last resort.

We opened the patio doors I stepped through first taking a deep breath when the sunlight hit me my heart started, what I didn't expect was the same thing to happen to Eric, although he struggled again with his breathing. I guess a thousand years of not breathing would get you well and truly out of the habit.

"Shit," Eric finally said like he was short of breath.

"Yup, that would cover it," I just looked at him with a huge grin on my face.

"You're staring,"

"You're breathing,"

"So are you,"

"I know, but your you and you look...sooo.."

"So what?..."

"So weird...not you, but you at the same time,"

"You think I look weird, that's nice," he mocked huffed with his nose in the air, shooting me a sideways glance with a smirk.

So one minute we are goofing around and the next a huge mountain lion is bounding out through our patio doors skidding to a halt. I was holding Eric's hand when said lion burst on to the scene, in the fright I got, I teleported us to the roof. My heart beating like a trapped wild thing.

"Jesus Christ Sheppard of Judea!" I clutching my chest looking over the edge of the building, I am looking down on _waaay_ to much of Sam Merlotte.

"Ohmigod, I've just seen his man bits," I screech shoving my hand over my eyes. Eric is laughing like a lunatic as I blushed beetroot, he is actually rolling hitting the roof, tiles are flying off everywhere. I am so not cleaning that up.

"Okay, get us down," I snapped.

Eric floats us down holding me bridal style, Sam is as white as a sheet he keeps going to speak but nothing comes out, before I say anything Layfaette steps out of the doors we all turn to look at him.

"Mhmm hmm...La La didn't I tell you that was sum _fiiine_ Columbian frufru...Mhmm... Amen," he looked straight at us like we are the most normal sight in all America; a naked Sam Merlotte and two semi naked Vampires in the sun for crying out loud. Then just sat down on a sun lounger, flicking his fan open fanning himself, practically purring.

"Sam Merlotte, I knew your lily white ass was gonna be a treat but damn why do you have to cover it all the time," he pouted then laughed. We all stood in silence looking at one another but mainly at Layfaette.

"La La you've over done the medication bitch...you need a little something, something to pull you back down to eaaarth...but I's feelin no pain," I don't know what was more disturbing Layfaette taking drugs in Eric's house or the fact he was speaking about himself in third person or that Eric was now regarding him like some sort of science experiment gone wrong.

"Yo bitches gonna hallucinate all up in ma face and not say a word to me...alright, alright it gonna be like that..huh...well I's taking the blue pill," Layfaette flicked his hand with the fan dismissively towards us, while his other one rummaged in a plastic bag with multi coloured pill's that looked like candy.

"What does the blue pill do?" Eric asked, I hit him across his stomach, he looked at me as if to say what, I glared back at him.

"Layfaette, you flush those drugs down the toilet right now- ya hear me. I won't have it," I said sternly.

"Ah sweetness...they are prescription... not _my_ prescription but...someone's," he smiled like he was punch drunk, what the hell had he taken? Through the bond I could tell Eric was really amused. Which was so not helping as my stony 'Mom' mask was cracking and I was dying to laugh.

After having to glamour him into believing both Eric and I were indeed day walkers as he really believed we were all some sort of hallucinations brought on by Columbian frufru whatever that is when it's home annnd that Sam Merlotte was indeed in the buff in our back yard having changed from human to mountain lion and back to human again, where we able to explain our rather unique position to Sam.

We all sat round the patio table after Sam dressed and served Jason some breakfast, "I can't wrap my head round all this Cher, I keep thinking I am still dreaming," Sam rubbed his temples.

"I know it's a lot to take in, Jason, Tara and now the day walking thing," I patted him on his hand.

"Shifter you are staring, you see something you like," Eric's smirk was pure Eric, I rolled my eyes at him.

"You look so..so..." Sam made a gesture with his hand like he was looking for the right word.

"Human," Eric offered dryly, then popped his fangs.

"Quit showing off," I giggled.

"No, I was going for weird...you know like you, but not you," Sam mused.

"I know right! It's freaky," I said excitedly, before I reined myself in; knowing how horrible it was to speak about someone like they weren't there. I shot Eric an apologetic look.

I felt the small hairs on my body bristle a second before a loud pop and my Great Grandfather stood in our back yard, looking regal and very fairy like.

Layfaette rubbed his eyes like he couldn't believe what he was seeing, Sam mouth was agape.

"Niall," Eric nodded.

"Sam, Layfaette, this is my Gr..friend, Niall Brigant, he is a sky Fairy... actually he's the prince of the Fairies, Niall these are my friends Layfaette Reynolds and Sam Merlotte. You know Eric of course," I smiled as I introduced them.

"I's a fairy, this..." Layfette gestured wildly to Niall finishing with a pinching motion in the direction of my Grandfather, "this...is y'all supernatural..." he stopped and squinted at my Grandfather "... Damn if it isn't the prettiest freak at the show... and the just appearing...damn and the prettiness," Layfaette's ramblings trailed off.

I would have been embarrassed but Niall look as amused as I have ever seen him, "Interesting friends you have Sookie, a shifter and a Bruja," Niall smiled, totally ignoring Layfaette's outburst.

"A what? Bruja? Is that some fairy word for 'Muggles'?" I asked.

Niall laughed heartily and so did Eric, "No my dear Bruja is what your friend Layfaette is, although it's a pity he's not embraced his magic," Niall took a deep sniff, "Yes as I thought, he chooses to self medicated than to see the truth of his being, as is often the case in these modern times, shame his magic is strong," a look of sadness flicked over his face as he spoke.

I looked at Layfaette with new eye's. I am sure Vampire Sookie had turned my eyes into little slits, sizing him up as if he was now a new danger. Layfaette's thoughts were running a million's miles an hour as he was recalling all the strange things he had experienced as a child, his mom's mental illness was this all because he was some freaking supernatural? his thoughts screamed, as the angst build, I shut him out of my head.

Eric's gaze shifted from Layfaette to Niall, "I thought we were meeting tonight?"

"We were but I came to check on the property and seen the excitement... I must say old friend you look...different," Niall smirked.

"Like me but not me?" Eric smirked back.

Sam who had been pretty quite all morning couldn't hold it in any longer, "Aren't Fairies and Vampires supposed to be mortal enemies?"

"Personally I love Fairies," Eric grinned with fang, kissing the side of my head, I blushed like a girl causing Eric only to squeeze me tighter.

"It is true. However I can cloak my scent. Eric and I have known each other for many centuries, I found I have always enjoyed his company. Now as Sookie's Maker and her mate he is family," Niall explained, which I thought was very magnanimous of his him considering I introduced him as a friend.

I could tell Eric was very touched by Niall's declaration of seeing Eric as family, Eric knowing how much Family means to the Fae. The bond buzzed with pride.

"Is everything set for tonight?" Niall asked.

Eric nodded in confirmation and the energy shifted from the earlier jovial to serious.

"I was going to take Sookie to the armoury of the god's, you know perpetuate the myth but as you have now completed your bond, I would be honoured if you would also accompany us," Niall said, I looked at Eric; if Eric was a dog his tongue would be hanging out and his tail wagging, if he was a small child he'd be bouncing off the walls but as it is that he is a thousand year old Vampire his face was perfectly blank. He even seemed to consider it for a while, despite the bond screaming hell yes.

"I accept," he finally said, I burst out laughing. Men!

That's how we found ourselves in Greece at a mountainside which had just opened to reveal a large palatial hall all in white marble and gold with painted ceilings of tropical birds which seemed to be enchanted as the birds moved and flew from painted branch to painted branch.

I stood in awe of the wondrous sight in front of me. "Wow, isn't this something?" I gawked.

"Come, we haven't much time," Niall said quickening his pace through the hall, reaching a huge door with huge lions either side of it, I know I am using the word 'huge' a lot but it was just that everything was...well huge. Niall spoke in a language that I assumed was Fairy, the lions eyes glowed and doors opened.

Inside was a Vikings wet dream come true, wall to wall weapons and shields, every type of killing thing you can think of. All the weapons where in gold, armoury, chainmail all shone like the sun, I walked into the room and ran my hand over some of the weapons, shields and armour. I imagined this is what Aladdin's cave for Vikings looked like.

I silently walked deeper into the astonishing storehouse, I felt almost pulled by something and the deeper I went. Standing by a massive floor to ceiling stained glass window depicting a beautiful Fairy woman dressed in gold and white surrounded by thousands of what I assumed where humans bowed at her feet. There was a bust dressed in the armour shown in the window. In a holder beside the armour was the most beautiful sword I've ever seen.

It glowed as if it had it's own power source as I lifted it I swear I heard it sing. The blade was not made of any metal instead it was made of the clearest crystal as I lifted it and swung it in the air the singing only intensified, the sound was angelic. Feeling of the sword in my hand frightened me, I felt invincible. It was a feeling I did not enjoy, I quickly replaced the sword in it's holder and it seemed to power down actually if I was honest the sword felt disappointed. Like a sword could have feelings, Stackhouse you are losing it.

"What have you found there my Love?" Eric asked coming up to me his arms laden. Kid sweet shop- need I say more?

"Nothing, what have you found? Can you believe all this stuff?" Smooth subject change there Stackhouse even if I do say so myself.

Eric not getting with the programme one bit, laid down his stash and began to inspect the armour I had been looking at, "This would look good on you," he stated.

"Oh," eloquent, I thought.

Eric fixed me with his intense stare, "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," But it came out way too high. Busted.

"Em...it's nothing it just doesn't give me a good feeling, is all," I stuttered out in way of explaining.

Niall had been watching the exchange between the two of us, "What doesn't give you a good feeling my dear?"

"The sword,"

Niall's eye brow quirked up ward, "You see a sword?"

"It's right there," I pointed. Eric looked to where I was pointing then back to me, then to Niall. "Tell me you see it too?"

"That would be a no," Eric looked to my great Grandfather, he shook his head too.

"What did it feel like?" Niall asked.

"Like I was invincible, like some super man, like I could never be defeated," I sighed, wondering if the stress was getting to me, wait do Vampires even get stressed? or could I get stressed just now only for it to go when I was dead again- ouch my head hurts.

"And this is a bad thing?" Eric looked at me like I'd lost my marbles, "my love, we are going into battle."

"What the Viking said," Niall just pointed at Eric. Now there's things you expect people to say and thing that just sound weird from that person. Niall had me giggling uncontrollably, I was wiping the corners of my eyes.

"Look I'll show you, the thing even sing's, it's just weird, that's coming from a day walking vampire," I went over pushing past Eric slightly. Once again I picked up the sword, the feeling I got was; yay here we go. So strange, I moved it in a giant arc, the sword lit up again. Niall and Eric gasped.

From my earlier giggles I was still feeling quiet silly, "Luke I am your father," I said in a deep voice, doing heavy breathing. You could practically hear the elevator music as that went over both Eric's and Niall's head. "No nothing, Star Wars...Jedi's...may the force be with you?"

"Popular culture," Eric said, Niall made an ah gesture silently not taking his eye's of the sword. They get muggles reference but not Star Wars-Geez.

"I thought it was a myth," Niall said.

"Star wars?"

Eric shook his head and chuckled, "No, the sword lover, the sword."

"Oh, it totally looks like a light saver...only sword shaped...so not all,"

"We will take your word for it Sookie. As you will have gathered the sword is indeed magical as it appeared to you it is now yours," Niall surmised.

"Thanks but no thanks, pride comes before a fall, Gran always said that," the sword powered down and I felt disappointment again, "What you gotta be kidding me. What you got to be disappointed about you are just a sword," I told the offending object.

It glowed only to extinguish a few seconds later as if to say 'Pfft'.

"Whatever," I growled at it.

"It speaks to you?" Niall said, curiosity written all over his face. I nodded, shrugging my shoulders.

Eric held both my shoulders in his large hands, I swear the sword glowed pink, I think it likes Eric. I focus on Eric's eye's before I reach my weird limit for the day.

"Your Grandmother was right, pride does come before a fall. This is what will happen to the Queen tonight, she has been too prideful for too long. Say you were invincible, would it then be pride to feel invincible or just a simple fact?"

"Simple fact," I answered straight way.

"Niall," Eric simply said.

"The truth singer was Athena's sword, it makes the bearer invincible, it cannot be defeated in battle. The sword chooses it bearer. It has not be seen in over two millennia-it chose you," Niall explained.

"But wouldn't that be like an unfair advantage. I want to win fair and square," apparently that was a step too far for Eric's patience.

"WOMAN!" he roared, "take the sword,"

"_O-Kay," _I yelled back_, _then catching Niall's eye I winked, "should have just said so in the first place," I said with a blank face Pam would have been proud off.

Eric's eyes went wide and then returned to normal, he gathered me in a big hug and kissed the top of my head, _I love you_, he sent I could feel his chest vibrating with silent laughter as he held me. I squeezed him harder in acknowledgement.

Pulling apart I smirked at him, "just so we are clear I am taking the sword, right?"

"And the armour,"

"Okay-dokey,"

We made it back to the house just after lunchtime, I deposited the stuff in our bedroom before heading up to see Jason. I stood in the door way of his room, he looked at lot better, he was slightly sitting up in his bed watching day time soaps, the smell of soup hung in the air so I knew he had eaten.

"knock, knock," I said smiling at him as he looked up.

Before his gaze fully met mine, he replied, "whose there?" then he faltered... his mouth agape, taking me in no longer pale, looking like my old self.

"Daywalking Vampire,"

"Daywalking Vampire who?" he answered as if in a trance, on auto pilot.

"Daywalking Vampire Sookie," I grimaced.

"Well hell,"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure...so..so you can go out in the sun?"

"Yes, but my nights I return to Vampire,"

"Well hell,"

"Jason there is a lot going on just now and I have to talk to you about something real important, I don't have much time I need you to listen to me kay?"

"K"

"Jason, you know how everyone in hotshot is a panther?"

He simply nodded at this, "Felton the guy that did this to you, he was also a panther...oh God this is harder than I thought ..."

"C'mon Sook rip the band aid off, give it to me straight, you were never one to pussy foot around," I don't think Jason even realised the pun he made. "Remember when you told old Caroline Belleflure, the mole on her chin makes her look like a witch or so Regina Williams thought,"

I smiled I mustn't have been older than ten. "The next full moon you might turn into a Were panther or you might not, but it's more than likely you will,"

"FUCK,"

"Here's the dilemma, I have a bottle that if you take it, you will become full Werepanther and not a bitten one which look like the werewolfs from the movies only cat like. The stinger is you have to take it before the next full moon...however if you were never gonna change, it would change you anyway."

"So let me get this straight, you know I am not the brightest." I patted his hand, and smiled. "If I don't take the stuff, I might not change, but if I do change I'll be like panther boy?"

"Yep,"

"Now if I take the stuff, I like be like full panther and everything that comes with it?"

"Yep,"

"Will have all the strength, super fast healing... would my knee be fixed?" Jason had blown his knee senior year and lost out on a promising football scholarship; it always stung him that it was never right and he missed out.

"I am not sure about the knee but yes to everything else,"

"Hmmm"

"Yeah, hmmm,"

"What would you do?"

I grimaced, "Oh Jason, I am not sure. All I know is that bitten were's are looked down on a little and that with the amount of bites you've had makes it very likely that you will change...but there is always the possibility that you won't however tiny that might be," it was a tough one for sure.

"Have you ever felt like you don't belong...like this world wasn't meant to be your worl..." Jason then realised who he was speaking too and looked ashamed.

"Oh I am the Queen of that world...there is more Jason but I can't explain everything now as I am running out of time just now...let's just say I like my world better now, I feel more at ease with the supernatural,"

"That's how I felt with Crystal, like I belonged,"

"But Jason everybody loves you, you where the all American football hero, all the guys want to be you and all the girls want to be with you," I gasped.

"Yeah," he said bitterly, "but I never felt like I belonged...like I was always trying to be something I am not... hell half the girls I dated, I was just with them to feel normal,"

"Oh my God," you think know someone, Jason had just blown me out of the water. "You never said anything, not once,"

He did one of those half laugh's, you know the ones that people do when something is not funny but if you don't you'll cry; a sad 'laughette' not quite a laugh. "I was too busy trying to be normal...only with Crystal I didn't need too, she saw through all the BS...I could just be me," a tear made it's way down his face, I looked away I'd never seen my brother so vulnerable.

"You really loved her," I said sadly.

"I do...I can't believe she would have just stood by..." he trailed off.

"Well Jason, you have a big decision to make... I wish I could help you more or even make it for you but it's yours to make,"

"Are you truly happy?" he suddenly asked.

Now it was my turn to do one of those laughette's, "you know I am...my lifes not perfect far from it...but that doesn't matter so much anymore because nobodies is-perfect that is. I have Eric that's all I need, he's where I belong,"

I left the vial of blue liquid by the bedside, I hugged Jason and told him how much I loved him, kissing the top of his head. I exited the room with a heavy heart. I hadn't allowed myself to think it but I may never see my brother again if things go badly with the Queen to night.

Big arms, gripped me holding me close to a hard warm body, "Having second thoughts," Eric's chest rumbled.

"No...it's the usual Vampire Sookie is trying to bitch slap human Sookie...but I am with Vampire Sookie on this one...the Queen has to die. Human Sookie is trying hard to tell me what a horrible person I am. And my Gran...oh I don't even wanna think what she would have to say about this..."

"Oh you're a complex little thing..." Eric chuckled, lifting my chin and kissing me. We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We both knew Sam stood in the hallway with us. Eric slowly disengaged himself from me.

"Sam," I smiled.

"Sookie, what is really going on? please don't tell me nothing...if you going after the Queen I want to come with you..Tara was my friend too,"

"She dies tonight," I said resigned and absolute in my decision.

"Northman you are stepping up," it was a statement.

"We are stepping up," Eric corrected him.

Sam's eyebrows rose at this. "You will go with my cousin Claudine, she a fairy. You will watch your back, you will go as the baddest most ferrous thing you can think of, you will kick every ass you find. You better not dare get your furry ass killed on me, do you hear Sam Merlotte?"

"No argument? No- _you're not going_?" Sam asked.

I shook my head, "No. That would make me a hypocrite, because I am gonna kill that fucking bitch for Tara...now that doesn't sound so bad because Tara was all about revenge, that girl was meaner than a basket full angry rattle snakes and sweeter than candy if you were her friend,"

"For Tara," Sam repeated.

"For Louisiana," Eric added. He told Sam to be ready at sun set, we went to our bedroom and died for the day, when we rose again the Queens hours where numbered.

* * *

**Dunt Dunt... dah! Is SA gonna get her ass kicked?**


	26. A Fairy Good Fight

**Dying For Some Sun**

**26**

**A Fairy Good Fight**

* * *

**A/N: Here it is...Fight night... Enjoy my lovelies...**

**JoXx**

* * *

We met at an unassuming house in the French quarter not far from the palace having arrived by Fairy. Layfaette had stayed behind with Jason, he knew something was up but didn't ask. When I walked into the living room Pam gasped, quickly shutting her mouth.

I had on Athena's armour, it was like it was made for me, I told a white lie but I had a myth to perpetuate, Damn it. There was quite a few Vamps I didn't recognise and a couple of Were's so I had an audience to play too. "You like? It's was my mothers," LIAR, LIAR pants on fire.

Pam immediately got with the programme, "Athena is well? It looks good on you,"

"Wishing she could join us, thanks I thought so too. As you can see Eric got some new toys and we have a gift from the store of gods for you too," Hollywood? Anyone? did I miss a career path?

"Thank you Mistress, you are most generous," Oh Pam, it's the phone, Hollywood are calling you too, _gush_ we're gonna be stars together.

"Oh you're gonna love it," I smiled. "Show her the shoes Eric,"

Eric pulled out of a duffle bag, a pair of gold sandals they looked huge like they would fit Eric.

"They will never fit me, look more like Eric's size," Pam said, looking disappointed.

"Oh, but these are no ordinary shoes, they belonged to Apollo. Take them," I had a huge grin on my face as Pam took the giant shoes. Before our very eyes they became a danity elegant pair of gold high heeled gladiator sandals, in a tiny petite size.

"Nice," Pam regarded them. Putting them on, I winked at her.

After a few minutes fussing at the goodies we had brought, Eric launched in to commander and chief mode. It was spelt out in no uncertain terms that betray us tonight the world would not be a big enough place to hide. Those that offered fealty and loyalty, would be rewarded with safety, fairness and loyalty in return.

One of the New Orleans Vamps, voiced his opinion that he didn't see Eric's need for a Queen and having one so young on throne was insulting. Eric had already warned me I would be challenged although the Vamp didn't directly say anything to me as according to him I didn't even rate, it took that from his Viper pit he called a brain.

I appeared in front of him using my faster than fast Vamp speed, his face was frozen in surprise, not from the quick movement but unbeknownst to the room I had ripped of his hand clean off. Need must, Vampire Sookie justified. I willed my fangs to stay in place so I looked the picture of calm control. Oh I am so going to hell. I am just going to have to live forever.

"Michael, allow me to give you a hand in deciding whether, I am worthy or not of your fealty," I smacked him across the face with the hand, then gave him back his hand in his good hand. Bet he didn't think he would be slapped with his own hand when he rose for the night. He looked as shocked as I've ever seen a Vampire.

"I may be young, I may lack experience, but I am more than Vampire. In these modern times youth has its advantages, living in the open as we do. Make no mistake; we are not offering same shit, different day. As immortals we are in it for the long haul. Relations with humans have to improve, if we are to continue to survive amidst them, let's not forget the dumb little humans learnt to split the atom."

"My Husband and Mate, is the age to my youth, the wisdom to my modern perspective and my Maker and King," I hadn't intended to make a speech but that's how it ended up, so I went with it. you could say I owned it. I got down on bended knee before Eric.

"Long live the King," I called, hoping at least Pam was with me on this.

"Long Live the King," resounded behind me, but in that moment I only had eyes for Eric, although the whole time I was keeping watch with my telepathy to I wasn't stabbed in the back literally.

"This Queen will never bow to her King again, for she is his equal to say otherwise is a challenge to my authority and it will not be unmet," Eric warned taking my hand lifting me to my feet.

"I see I was mistaken," Michael said, "Long live the new Queen,"

"Long Live the new Queen," the group said in unison. Wow we were really doing this.

"One final thing, Sophie Anne is mine, that bitch dies by my hand," my eye's had bled to a blue glow as I seen it reflected back in their eyes.

Claudine chose that moment to pop in, "Watch were you're pointing that thing big boy," she smiled at Rasul who had his sword drawn to Claudine's throat.

"Stand down everyone she is on our side," Eric informed them, "May I suggest a less dramatic entrance, Fairy," Eric said the corner of his mouth caught in a smirk.

Claudine giggled, "You may suggest it but where the fun in that?" she winked.

"Heeello," I snapped my fingers.

"Oh yes... the former Queen has called her cars, it's now or never _Queen_ Sookie," she beamed.

"Thank you Claudine... you heard her let's move out...the Fae are on our side, remember that," I took Eric's hand popping him and Pam to the palace. We were lucky to have the Fae but Niall had made a discovery of his own at the store house. Special cloak's which have been made by the Elves before they faded completely from this world. The cloaks totally covered the Fairy scent. so Voila we had a contingent of Fae warriors for tonight's festivities.

I drew my sword, I fought the urge to deep breath and quote Star Wars lines. So far they were unaware of our presence, I looked Eric and Pam, nodding, pointing to my ear and the direction I could tell the Queen was in, she was in the throne room.

Eric and Pam nodded back in understanding, then they were gone, I followed in their wake, Eric had made quick work of the guards at the door, when I arrived they were already flaking away. I held my hand up to the door, sending a pulse of energy threw my hand the door's exploded, shattering inwards.

Eric was first threw the hole that the door used to occupy flanked by Pam and I on either side, my sword was lit up like the fourth of July and singing like it was going out of fashion.

"I came to tell you in person, I didn't like your gift very much," I snarled. The sound of fighting reached our ears, more surrendering than fighting actually.

"I will enjoy watching My Andre break you," Sophie Anne snarled right back. In your dreams bitch.

"Kinda hard to do when he is finally dead, don't you think?"

She laughed but it was short lived, instantly I was behind Andre, but he was really quick, like really quick. He had me pressed up against the wall before I even had time to blink.

"Surrender now, Viking your death will be a quick one," the Queen offered from her mind she was sure he would take it. She'd known Eric for hundreds of years? I mean hello? Like he would ever surrender.

I began laughing, using my energy field I pushed Andre of me, then the whole field became electric Andre caught fire, that was new. Realising his doom, he made a bee line for Pam and Eric, throwing himself at Pam. Pam was yanked upwards and looked as surprised as I'd ever seen her. Her golden sandals had sprouted wings. As I had said; no ordinary shoes.

"These are the best shoes I've ever had," she gushed grinning only it was very fangy.

Eric was engaging the Berts, Pam had descended finishing Andre. A wave of Vampires poured in, "Come to beg for your life like your pathetic human friend," the Queen snarled at me.

She was trying to bate me, I could almost feel myself falling for it, I needed to be the master to my bloodlust lest it would take over. Then in her mind I saw that Tara had refused to beg, she had spat at the Queen and it made me proud to have called her friend. For Tara.

"That's a lie, in fact she wouldn't give you that satisfaction...but you...you are going to beg like a little girl," my sword liked this as it blushed rosy pink in colour I felt happiness from it. It was like Eric only in sword form, I mused.

Sophie Anne came at me with everything she had, we fought, I met her blow for blow, her blade slice my cheek in a missed attempt at severing my head from my shoulders, my head had jerk violently to the side I knew it was the magical swords doing, it had saved my life.

After much wrangling I had subdued Sophie Anne, I had my sword at her throat, "If you kill me, you have to kill Hadley your own cousin," she screeched.

"Hadley?...no... doesn't ring any bell's,"

"You would condemn your own cousin to final death, your family,"

I gripped Sophie Annes hair tightly winding the red locks round my hand tightly, getting down closely to her ear.

"That's my family, right there," I turned her head to where Eric was finishing of the last of the Berts, Pam stood watching us picking her nails with a huge wooden stake, flaking, burning piles of goo surrounded her, "I don't have a cousin Hadley, she's dead to me."

"I have your brother," she said. It was a lie, but she knew he was missing as that had been her first choice in who to drain.

"Try again," I said with a chuckle. "Can you believe this Pam? How pathetic."

Hadley came running in she looked terrified but her mind told me the Queen had called her, before she reached us I had held up my hand with the sword to tell her to stay back, a pulse of blue light shot from my hand through the sword, the force struck Hadley so hard she went flying backwards, hitting the splintered wood doors. Then she was no more. I had a second of shock before Vampire Sookie took charge again.

The Queen was wailing and crying, "please..please..." she begged. I never thought I'd ever be capable of such hardness in the face of someone begging me. My fangs struck her neck as my sword pierced her heart. I drank deeply before pulling away from a now flaking corpse roaring. I am Vampire Queen hear me roar? If you don't laugh, you'll cry.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, when I looked up Eric's eye's where ablaze with lust. It was like we were pulled together like two magnets, I threw down my sword, jumping him my legs wrapping round his waist. His lips where on mine, his hands exploring every inch of my body.

"My Queen," Eric murmured as he licked my neck and blood that had dropped down the front of me

"My King," I gasped as he nipped the very sensitive skin just under my ear.

"It's disgusting," I heard Pam say.

"I think it looks quite nice...is he proportional?" I heard Claudine's chirpy voice.

"Em...guys don't you think we should give them some privacy?" Sam's voice said. I could feel a great number of minds, coming closer. That's when I began really swimming to the surface of my lust. As they entered, there was cheers and holler's directed at us.

I unwrapped my legs from Eric's waist, leaning my fore head to his I just smirked if I could of, I would off blushed. So sue me, I am still me.

I felt a tingle on the back of my neck, my head popped up causing the other Vamps to go on high alert, Niall popped right beside us appearing more fairy than I'd ever seen him, he bowed deeply, we bowed deeply back to him.

"Queen Sookie and King Eric may I be the first to congratulate you on the night's successes," He smiled.

"Prince Niall, brother of the wind we are honoured to accept your congratulations. Your warriors fought admirably, your causalities were none, a testament to their skill," Eric replied formally.

Most of the Vampires were shocked but the scene playing out in front of them, "I am sure it was a testament to the excellent leadership you and your Queen displayed tonight," oh Geez why don't we get down to it and kiss each other's asses, may be have a lick and nibble while we're at it.

The Fae warriors slipped through the crowd like whispers appearing next to Niall, they all bowed to him, including the Triplett's.

One of the Fairies was a woman she looked young but to the fae that could mean centuries old, she was please the old regime was gone her Mate had been taken, though never proven it was Sophie Anne she was sure it was her doing, in her ensuing grief she had lost her child she had been carrying. Barely having lived to tell the tale herself. In those fleeting moments her mind brushed against mine, I knew however hard human Sookie was going to take this, I had done the right thing.

I didn't even realise I had moved towards her, until I was standing right in front of her with my hands on her elbows, "Tray-a-vour, lives on in you, your daughter is with him in the Summerlands where she grows strong and beautiful like her mother," I brushed some hair out of her face. I could see them clear as day. I could hear them too. Only it was in my mind like telepathy, but different.

Her eyes glistened with unshead tears, "In Fairy, in groove at the bottom of your garden, where your lover wrote his love to you on an ancient tree, buried in the roots... lay's his last gift to you, he wishes you to have it now and I want thank you for tonight," I leaned in and gently kissed her cheek, "go in peace," I whispered.

As I felt as my magic wash some of the hate and bitterness away from her, in effect untying her from her unseen shackles that had been keeping her down, she looked lighter, her supernatural glow somehow brighter. The 'heat' of my Magic waned, the moment was over.

She smiled, "It's true the Goddess walks among's us," she said, she look at me reverently, shaking like a leaf, as she gripped my hand. Oh hell. Nod and smiled if in doubt, nod and smile, Gran had always said that. I think she meant if you hadn't heard one of the ladies at the Descendents of the Glorious Dead meetings, but I used the advice now.

"Thank you," she placed her hand over her heart and repeated the sentiment again, just to show how heartfelt it was.

"We will take our leave, allow you to get your house in order," Niall said.

"Thank's again, we'll be in touch," I winked at the triplets who beamed back. Claude forever the exhibitionist blew a kiss to me and bowed dramatically, I giggled as they all popped away.

I was proud of myself because God if I didn't want to cry like a baby, when I had spoke that woman. Sophie Anne had taken her whole world, I just hope what she would find in the roots of that tree would give her some of it back.

"Rasul, the compound is secure?" Eric asked.

"Yes, your Majesty... I was wondering if would be possible to have a private audience with your Queen," he looked nervous. I could feel instant anger from Eric, I sent him calm.

"What about?" Eric snapped.

"It's a private matter," Rasul looked more and more uncomfortable, from his mind he was hoping that Eric wouldn't take it as an insult, but it was really urgent that he speak to me, I felt no subterfuge from him.

"I think it's a good idea I speak to him," I laid my hand on Eric's arm, hoping the skin to skin contact would calm him down further.

"I'll over see the prisoners but they need to be read, so we don't slaughter people unnecessarily," Eric tone was pissed, he glared at Rasul before leaving with Pam.

We waited till the room was clear I looked around, the place was mess, I walked over to the only chairs not broken and sat down indicating for Rasul to sit down.

"This better be _real_ good, because you might just have pissed off the Viking for nothing," I sighed.

"I am afraid that he won't be the only one pissed at me this night, your Majesty." He lowered his gaze, and head showing respect. I could feel Thalia outside the doors, standing guard over me Eric had told her to stay. "I took your friend and brought her here, under the Queens orders after Compton refused,"

"I see," I was silent for a few moments regarding what I was going to do with that information. "Did you drain her?" my voice was like ice water. Sometimes you have to admire Vampire Sookie, to think so rationally as Human Sookie was an emotional mess and would need a lot of soothing.

"No, I only delivered her. Your cou...Hadley and the Queen did, Andre forced himself on her,"

I closed my eye's and rubbed my temples, oh Tara. Her last moments of life must have been horrific. "She was so strong, she fought with everything. Even if they had, had her a hundred nights I don't think they would have broken her...I have never seen a human with her spirit before,"

"Why are you telling me this?" I pushed out through gritted teeth.

"Because, I am ashamed of my actions, I will not insult you by saying I had no choice. I want to beg your forgiveness...the former Queen asked me to dispose of her body..." Rasul hung his head really low. He did have a choice, unless it's your maker you always do, but it wasn't much of a choice. I was nothing to Rasul, Tara even less and Sophie Anne had been his Queen, he had served her for over two hundred years until tonight loyally. "...I couldn't let her go," he whispered.

"What?" was he telling me what I thought he was telling me.

"I couldn't let her go," he repeated.

I shook him harder than I meant to, my fangs snapped down, "Long story. Short," I urged.

**A/N:...Mawhahahahahaha! Oh yes I fucking did LOL!**

**Review my pretties...**


	27. Responsibilities

**Dying For Some Sun**

**27**

**Responsibilities**

* * *

**A/N:** Hello my little chickadee's, some big meanie left a rather large cliffy in the last chappy allow me to clean that up LOL

Enjoy sinking your fangs into this one...

JoxX

* * *

"_**I couldn't let her go," he repeated.**_

_**I shook him harder than I meant to, my fangs snapped down, "Long story. Short," I urged.**_

"I am to be Maker, I couldn't let her go, my maker told me of the pull, the call none has ever called to me but... she pulled, called me to her, I could still see the spark of life was in her as I carried her lifeless body out... so I filled her with my blood she will rise in one nights time- I can feel her. Punish me as you see fit, I have disgraced myself, if I am to go to my final death by your hand so be it."

I grabbed Rasul's face planted a big kiss on his mouth, "THANK YOU," I yelled at him. He looked totally taken aback.

"Punish you?" I laughed feeling over the moon- giddy would describe what I felt to a tee. "You don't know my friend Tara, oooh but you will...she'll come out of the that ground meaner than a box of angry rattle snakes and you'll be in more trouble with her than up shit creek without a paddle... and if Eric thought he had a hard time when he turned me, you a'nit seen nothing yet," I laughed.

"You might be sorry you turned her, I hope you haven't bitten off more than you can chew..." I was officially rambling.

"I will be good to her, you have my word," Rasul eyes showed the conviction of his words.

"We will talk more tomorrow night, as time grows short. Now I think it's best if we get off our asses and help our new King, what do you say?" I patted him on the hand. Bad fairy trait. A week with them and I want to touch everybody.

"With pleasure you're Majesty,"

"Seriously, thank you...but I don't know if Tara will feel the same way,"

I headed for the direction I felt Eric in, he was deep in the bowels of the palace, it smelt old and musty, fear hung heavy in the air.

"My love all is well?" Eric asked as I reached him. I nodded, my attention more focused on the Were's inside the cell's they had been guarding the palace and had quickly surrendered. I didn't want guards like that, guards who's opinion was it wasn't their fight.

My fangs had snapped down although I had drank deeply from the Queen, I found myself hungry, bloodlust rising knowing some would not be leaving this place. "Who are we keeping?" Eric asked me rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"None of these," I indicated to the cell in front of me, "Glamour them," I moved along, "those two along that wall," I pointed to two men. "Have crimes to answer for, the rest in their release them, but they never work for Vampires again,"

The next cell I came to had a very large Bengal tiger pacing back and forth and two injured were's behind it. The tiger roared at me as I looked through the bars, "Quinn," I said. The tiger looked to me, I could see the intelligence in his eye's I knew he understood me. I closed my eyes and read his thoughts, jumbled as they were.

"We will send for your mother, have her treated in Louisiana should you wish to stay, you are free from your debt, I'll personally see that your sister is returned to you,"

"Sookie," Eric said, it was a warning.

"New rule, we don't take help from the unwilling. As a community we should take care of our own not exploit the young and immature, he's been paying for cleanup since he was fifteen for christsakes," I said raising my eyebrow's at him. There was shimmer and Quinn got up from his crouched position totally naked, he had a gash on his side that his fur must have hidden. I looked at Eric, hope filled Quinn's mind but never showed in his eyes, that had been beaten out of him long ago.

"We take care of our community," Eric simply said and the relief was immense in Quinn's mind.

"Thank you, you're Majesties, I would really appreciate if my mom could be moved to Louisiana,"

"Consider it done," I said. The Vampire I recognised as Melanie was writing as I spoke, no doubt making sure everything got done. "The other two in there...well they may not have been on the right side but at least the showed loyalty and fought, doing the job they were paid for, make sure they receive medical attention. We will take it from there," We visited a few more cells, before we moved on to a human floor.

Some of the scene's where just disgusting, the abuse. Just shocking. Vampire Sookie took charged, "guilty, innocent, innocent, innocent, guilty, guilty, innocent, innocent, guilty...all that lot are guilty," I flicked my hand in the direction of a few cell. This is where Sophie Anne had kept her human prisoners.

"You heard the Queen, deal with them appropriately," Eric growled out, I knew I had just condemned more than a dozen lives. There was flurry of activity, as Eric pushed pride and love at me. I kept my eye's lock with his, closing down all my shields. Next we moved on the donors, seeing which were to be pensioned off and which we would keep. We went through the personnel one by one. Finally I fed, feeding deeply from a Hispanic man that was please to be the first the new Queen fed from, he was dying to get back to tell them what Eric and I were like.

"That's it for tonight, we will go to rest for the evening," Eric commanded Pam joined us, I could feel him calling her. We exited the Palace. Over the course of the next few nights I would discreetly read Vampires minds, we would get rid of the ones that could not be trusted the same way; discreetly. Sending then on missions and wild goose chases as far away as we could.

I was going to ask why we were not staying, but then common sense prevailed you don't get to a thousand by taking stupid risks.

"Let's just go home," I said.

"Fairy express?" Pam asked.

I grinned, "Jump aboard," I waggled my eyebrows.

"You did very well tonight little sister," Pam smiled it was the warmest most genuine smile I'd every seen from Pam, damn if I didn't tear up. She growled. Before anything could be said at my human display, I popped us all back to Shreveport. Going to the bathroom before anyone could stop me, I switched on the shower, I could feel dawn coming as I peeled of my blood stained track suit.

Stepping under the warm stream, I sighed in how good it felt. "May I join you?" Eric asked.

"Sure," I held out my hand to him.

"I am proud of you," he pushed my wet hair out of my face kissing my eye lids, then my nose finally settling on my lips.

"I don't feel much better...you know for killing Sophie Anne,"

"You seen the way she kept her prisoners, you will save lives as the new Queen, just worry about that, I'll take care of the rest,"

I sighed, burying my head in his chest, "I feel bad for Pam...I feel like...oh I don't know but she's a lot older and now it's like I am her boss that shit a'nit fair."

Eric chuckled covering my head in shampoo, he massaged my scalp as he lathered the shampoo, "Life_ a'nit_ fair lover,"

"Yeah I know...maybe it's up to us make it as fair as possible,"

"Do you wish to step down and let Pam share my bed?" Eric asked, a hint of anger in the bond.

"Eric, you're not getting rid of me that easily. I just feel...we have this whole other life that she's not part of now, it's been you and her for so long and now I come along...Urgh I don't know, I've mixed it all up I suppose. I feel bad for it, I am scared she hate me for it. We've only just started speaking, after months of hating."

"Lover I've been telling you since I made you, change is the only constant. Pam is well aware of that fact. Sometimes I forget how young you are," he kissed me again, I could feel my eye lids get heavy, dawn was bearing down.

Just before I slipped under, "Rasul is to be Tara's maker," I managed to get out.

* * *

**Poor Human Sookie she really isn't get any breaks? Will Tara make a good Vampire?**


	28. Closet Fairies

**Dying For Some Sun**

**28**

**Closet Fairies**

* * *

**A/N:** I am not going down for this! I totally blame my muse...she is one dirrrty girl you have been warned...

Enjoy JoxX

* * *

The next few nights pasted in a hive of activity, Eric and I would spend our time between Shreveport an N.O. Pam was never far from my thoughts, I was racking my brain for something nice I could do for her. Pam however seemed oblivious to the emotions I felt, she had relished the task of ripping the New Orleans compound to shreds, redecorating it and spent money at an alarming rate.

The Formers Queens suite was now complete, she proudly showed us what she had achieved in only a few days, gone was the gaudy over the top French furniture. Instead stood a carved solid oak bed which was the focal point of the room, all the light wishy washy colours had been replaced with strong earth tones and rich jewel like colours my favourite of which was the intense blue bed spread which just called to me, I wanted to dive on it and roll myself up in it.

Pam opened double doors to reveal a huge his and hers walk in closet, my side looked like a girly boutique while Eric's looked like a posh gentlemen's outfitters done in striking cherry wood, with brass finishing's.

"It's beautiful Pam," I gushed. "I don't think I'll ever own enough clothes to fill it, but it's gorgeous,"

"Pfft..." Pam made a sound, "Your denim days are numbered, we can't have our Queen looking like she is from bum fuck Louisiana,"

"But Pammy I am from bum fuck Louisiana," I smirked at her. Picking up a gorgeous Dior handbag on the far away wall.

"Eric you will have to command her to shop more," Pam said, her hands on her hips.

"Sssh," I hissed, straining to hear.

"Shushed yourself," Pam said her arms now folded across her chest.

"No I mean it hush...can you hear that?" I tilted my head in the direction of the wall the handbag had been on.

"What do you hear, my lover?" Eric asked, both him and Pam had stilled only the way Vampires could.

"Like a low humming sound," I strained to listen again. Definitely a humming sound.

"What's on the other side of that wall?" Eric asked Pam. Pam disappeared and retuned seconds later with blue prints. Pam and Eric laid them out.

"it's only an air-conditioning shaft, the main one," Pam said looking up from the plans.

"So you hear the humming too?" I asked.

"No we don't,"

I lowered all my shields, my eye's widened, "there are two fairies behind this wall,"

"That sneaky bitch, we hunted high and low tore this palace apart for fairy blood, it was in her room all along. Source too," Pam growled out.

"We better call Niall," I said, partly because Pam looked a little crazy, Eric was staring intensively at the wall.

"Help me move these bags Pam," I said after I called Niall, he had told us to leave both fairies secure until he could tell whether they where friend or foe.

When the shelves were clear, I turned to Pam, "Sorry," I said as a pulse of light shot from my hand the wall crumbled. Pam inhaled looking giddy.

"Pam as you maker I command you to stand guard outside our room," Eric ordered, making Pam pout like a over grown two year old. What I had uncovered was a long thin corridor (read not Viking sized in any shape or form) we made our down it jumping over the air con vents, then we felt it, magic. The door in front of us was warded it was why we couldn't hear anything with our ears. But my telepathy had made it possible. All around the door was little pigeon holes filled with money and jewels one of the larger ones had a bag. This must also have been an escape route, I thought.

I opened the door which was only dead bolted, inside was two iron cells, with cot's chained in each was a fairy man, they looked up at us with a mixture of confusion and horror. The first man had meanness to his face, he looked still beautiful as all fairies do but despite the fear of sounding new age, I didn't like his energy at all. I turned to Eric to see how he was holding up, as fairy scent didn't effect me all. He looked fine, from the bond I could only sense curiosity, no blood lust or hunger. I filed that under 'more weird shit to think about,' for later.

I looked at the second man moving further into the room, even though I had no need to breathe my breath caught, he was very dishevelled looking but my first instinct was how much I wanted him, followed closely by a host of confusing feelings, I felt like I'd just cheated on Eric I pushed past him running back to the closet. When I got there I cast the blue prints to the floor and sat down hugging myself.

I felt dirty, I loved Eric why would I have such an intense feeling for a man I'd never met before? I hugged myself harder rocking back and forth, somehow feeling cold. I couldn't even look Eric in the eye when he appeared a few seconds later.

"Sookie," he said quietly.

I continued to stare at the patch of carpet his feet now covered, I think if I could be sick I would have, my mind raced.

"Oh god I am sorry, I am sorry, I am so sorry," everything was made so much worse but the fact I knew Eric was receiving my emotions in glorious Technicolor. He had felt me lust after another man, if the situation had be reversed I would have been hoping mad at Eric, yet there he just stood calm as you like.

He crouched down in front of me, "Sookie," he said a little sharper this time. My eye's had filled with shameful tears.

"I am so sorry," I repeated, pushing at my clothes the feeling of feeling so dirty like a cheat evident all around to me, I just wanted away from myself.

"What are you sorry for my love?" he soothed.

"Please don't make me say it," I sobbed.

"Hush, Sookie, tell me, what has you this upset,"

"Please," I begged.

"We have no secrets, anymore," Eric said kissing the tears on my face, licking them away.

I gulped, "I wanted that man...like the way I want you..I am sorry..I don't know what's wrong with me, I love you, I feel like I've betrayed you," I wailed.

"Oh...Sookie, Sookie," he held me tightly, stroking my hair. "You could never betray me, lets gaze upon this man that has my Queen so taken,"

"NO," I screeched.

"No?" Eric asked, his voice soft, his emotions loving, amused.

"No," I repeated more calmly, "I love you, it's you I want,"

"You have me," he nuzzled my neck kissing and nibbling there, I felt him lift me up when he put me down again we were inside the room again. Only this time one of the fairies were unconscious the mean looking/ feeling one was out cold a large gash on his forehead oozed blood. Eric seemed unaffected by the scent, I stored that for later.

"What happened?"

"I didn't like what he had to say," Eric replied coolly.

"Oh," I looked to the other man who was sat on the cot in his cell facing us, the pull of him filling me with heat, I didn't want to but I looked away, my head hung slightly down. Shame.

I could feel Eric at my back his breathe ghosting along my bare neck, "Look my love, look at him," he instructed, as he pulled my body flush to his, I could feel Eric's rather large erection stirring to life, this only served to make me feel more confused.

I lifted my head to stare at the man who now regarded us with the same fascination; I reach out to the bars gripping them tightly, preventing Eric from pushing me further into them.

"What do you see my wife?" Eric purred, kicking my ankles apart a little bit further, I gasped at his aggressive actions, my fangs coming down with an audible snap.

"What do you see?" Eric growled in my ear.

"One of the most beautiful men I've ever seen," I turned my head in shame again. Eric wound his hand in my hair lifting my head up and turning it towards the man by my hair.

"Is the heat that fill's your body just now for him or for me?" Eric whispered in harsh tones, the way he was speaking to me was scaring me a little and turning me on a lot. Vampires!

I took a deep unnecessary breath, before answering, "Both."

"So sweet and yet so naughty, my Queen," Eric cupped one of my breast's grinding himself into my back rubbing his straining erection into my ass, I moaned at the contact.

I could see the man in the cell becoming arouse, despite his dishevelled look, he had moved a little closer too now sitting on the edge of the cot.

"Tell me Sookie..."

"Mmmm,"

"Tell me would you like to fuck him?" Eric whispered, he scraped his fangs along my neck eliciting a whimper from me.

"No," I answered but it was a lie, I wanted to consume the man in front of me, it was more than hunger, he pulled at me. It was a need, it was the need to possess him. Make him part of me, take him into me somehow, I doubted the words even existed to explain fully how he made me feel.

"Tut tut, oh Sookie, that is a lie," Eric tugged on my hair.

"Eric why are you doing this? I love you, only you," I pleaded.

"Would-you-like-to-fuck-him?" Eric repeated slowly saying each word with an edge of anger.

I licked my lips, "Yes, alright, yes, happy?" I admitted snapping at him. Angry now.

Eric ripped my dress from my body, leaving standing in only panties, I gasped. He pinched a nipple licking along my neck, I shook with need, my panties soaking, I trembled in my red heels. My nipples rock hard with my aroused state.

"Fairy," Eric called, the fairy slowly lifted his hungry eye's from me, he nodded equally slowly, "is my wife not the most beautiful creature you have ever gazed upon?"

The fairy licked his lips his eyes greedily taking in my semi naked body, "yes," he finally said, "her beauty could make a grown man weep,"

"That it could," Eric agreed. The fairy was now stood in the middle of his tiny cell, his arousal saluting us and clearly evident. I could feel Eric's hand slipping down the back of my panties his fingers sliding into my dripping pussy with ease.

"Oh god," I gasped, gripping the bars tighter.

"So wet, naughty Sookie, so wet,"

"Would you like to see more of him?" Eric, asked me.

"Yes." I cried out as he pinched my clit with his expert fingers "but only if he is willing," I was gone but not that gone.

"Are you willing?" Eric asked the Fairy. The Fairy not taking his eye's of me nodded, and relief swept through me, sweet relief I needed to see him naked, such a need that my teeth ached with it. He slowly began to strip, my mouth watered, Eric pumped his fingers in and out of my aching core, grinding against my ass. I moaned and whimpered, never once taking my eyes of the fairy.

His body was tanned and muscular with that supernatural glow that I could see even more clearly now I had been turned. I wanted to see more, I hadn't realised I had gotten up on my tip toes to get a better look, as he slid a thumb into the waist band of his tattered jeans, slowly easing the them off.

Eric's hand was moving faster as I rode it. I didn't know what would happen first; my orgasm hitting me or the fairies jeans dropping to the ground, the excitement of it was more than I needed to pull me over the edge. As it happened both events came at the same time.

"Oh Fuck Eric," I yelled hanging on to the bars for dear life, as my legs shook and trembled, a tidal wave of pleasure washed over me.

"So beautiful," the fairy gasp, pumping his rock hard cock, I licked my lips at the sight. "When she cums so beautiful," he spoke almost as if he was awed.

"Sooo verry beautiful," Eric said slowly, behind me could hear Eric's clothing ripping.

"I am going to fuck you my wife. I am going to fuck and claim that naughty pussy of yours,"

"Yes, yes," I cried, pushing my ass into Eric's now naked crotch.

"Would you like to see the fairy watching us, as I take you, making you beg for more, wife,"

"YES," I hissed.

"Would you like the fairy to touch you?" Eric asked, but his voice sounded different, through the bond I could feel his lust but trepidation. I turned my head to look at him, he took my breath away, lust surge in me, how could I ever have doubted my feelings for Eric.

"Do you want him to touch what is yours?" I asked, knowing what it did to Eric telling him I was his.

Eric growled, "No," he chuckled, "but my horny little wife I would imagine would love to feel his hot hands on her cool flesh," a shiver ran down me, I gulped looking into the eyes of the man I considered to be my husband, "and I love to please my wife in all ways," added with a smirk.

"Even this?" I asked shocked, I was pretty sure there was no way in hell I would ever let someone else touch Eric this way.

Eric's chest rumbled as he laughed, "Even this," I swallowed loudly, turning my head to the fairy behind the bar's.

His eyes were fully dilated, he stroked himself, yes I wanted him to run his hands on my body, yes I wanted him touch me. I didn't get to have many more thoughts as Eric lifted me up filling me completely, I hugged the bars as he did so, moaning at him filling me, stretching me.

"Oh sweet Jesus," I cried out, as Eric began to pound into me. The fairy stopped stroking himself and came closer oh god this was insane, surreal. My Vampire husband was fucking me against the bar's of a cell while the prisoner was going to touch me, all whilst another prisoner lay bleeding on the floor.

The fairy brushed my hair out of my face through the bar's. "Oh Sookie your so tight, this is right, urgh," Eric called into the room lost to the sensation of his pounding into me. I moaned and grunted as Eric changed his angle, all the while not taking my eyes of the fairy.

He had paused at my ear, I turned my head to the side kissing his wrist, as the blood pumped under it. He traced along my jaw line down my neck, Eric moved a hand up to one of my breast's changing his angle once again, my face contorted at the ecstasy of it. The fairies breath caught.

"I have never wanted to fuck a woman so much in my life," the fairy suddenly said, my eye's snapped open.

"Tell her what you would like to do to her," Eric commanded. The sound of our flesh slapping as a back drop to his command.

"I would like to worship at her breasts; they are the most perfect, exquisite I have ever seen,"

"Oh god," I whimpered as the fairy's warm hand mixed with Eric's cool one over my breast as he took them in his hands, teasing the already hard nipples. Eric increased his pace.

"I would want to kneel between her thighs and lap at her centre, tasting her ambrosia, her smell is divine,"

"Urgh harder," I cried, as Eric obliged .

"I...I would like to see her face in ecstasy for me as I pleasured her, she is a goddess," the fairy continue damn if it wasn't getting hotter than satan's left ball in here.

"I am gonna cum, no, no,no," I chanted.

"That's it, cum for me, my wife, let go,"

"Oh god,oh god...urgh, Eriiiiiiic, only you..." my walls clamped down on him, as my orgasm shook me I hung on to the bars as I sobbed, the muscles milking Eric's cock till I felt him still then pulse inside me and shot load after load into me. He bit me savagely, sending me flying again as the pleasure pain erupted inside me. Screaming and flying, while the fairy gently stroked me, whispering sweet things.

The fairy offer me his wrist but I shook my head declining, it was too inmate taking his blood while Eric was fucking me, now that would be a betrayal.

"Take it, if he offers freely, don't you want to taste him, lover?" Eric said wrapping his arms round me, kissing my neck.

"I don't want it," I said uncurling my fingers from the bars of the cell. I was starting to come back into myself, what the fuck did I just let happen? My mind raced. If I could have blushed I would have been beetroot. As soon as my feet were more stable on the ground, I turned round kissed Eric hurriedly but I just had to get out of there. I had too.

I extracted myself from Eric's embrace, made myself walk to the door, the last thing I heard as I stepped past the magical barrier was the fairy saying, "this regime is certainly an improvement on the last," and Eric chuckling.

I immediately made my way to one of the showers in our suite. Pam had installed two as she said that if we were ever in a rush we needed two; as us two showering was not a good idea, we always took too long. Under the hot water, I traced my body, my mind reeling.

I washed away where the fairies hands had been, did I regret what had just went down? As the single most erotic experience of my life, hell no but that still didn't stop me from being mad. The more I thought about it the madder I got.

* * *

**Are you guys mad at me? is that pitch forks in the distance or did you think that was hawt hawt hawt?**


	29. The Pull

**Dying For Some Sun**

**29**

**The Pull****A/N:** a very special hello... I hope your all sitting down, I know this may shock some of you more than others...but I have a Beta...Oh my God! I let another person in the sand box with me... I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has offered to help lill' ol me sort my grammar out and help make my stories better... But the biggest thanks goes to **Gaijinvamp** my new beta...I got a good feeling it gonna be okay, she was very gentle with me. I am feeling very hopeful...

* * *

So i hope you enjoy...the newest betad (thanks to GaijinVamp) chappie

JoXx

* * *

I wanted to leave well enough alone, but oh no, Eric had to take me there. Oh my God! I just had sex with my husband while some stranger watched. Damn, if it didn't stir things in me again, and that just made my anger flare even more. This was all Vampire Sookie's and Eric's faults. Why had Eric done this to me? To us? What was his fucking damage?

I angrily stomped out of the shower into the newly refurbished bedroom. Eric lay on the bed, showered and fully clothed, looking smug, his hands behind his head.

"What the fuck, Eric?" I snarled at him. His grin just grew wider, his eyes twinkled.

"ANSWER ME?" I yelled so loud, Pam appeared at the door, but Eric waved her off.

"How could you?" I wailed, discarding my towel, forcefully stabbing my legs though a pair of poor panties that never did anything to me. I threw on a bra,

"Well?" I demanded.

"How could I do what?" Eric asked calmly.

"Urgh... " I yelled in frustration. I went right up to him. He was now sitting up with his legs over the edge of the bed. I poked his chest with my outstretched finger. "How could you fuck me, while_** you**_ let another man touch _**me**_, while a _**stranger,**_ for Christ sakes, watched?" On certain words my voice shrilled.

"Calm down," he said. His face was perfectly blank, apart from an upturned eyebrow at my finger poking his chest.

"CALM DOWN! I _am_ CALM!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air, feeling anything but. My bared fangs stood testament to my non-calm state.

"Why? What was that?" The wind lessening in my sails, I turned to walk away, but a hand on my wrist stopped me.

"That was 'the call,' 'the pull.'" Eric said gently. He pulled me to him, I still didn't fully understand his meaning. He stood up, towering over my little frame, holding me tightly as he kissed the top of my head and I let him.

"Do you resent Pam, lover? Are you jealous of her?"

"No!" I protested, "I told you I am worried that she would feel those things for me,"

"And I've told you, Pam harbours no such feelings towards you. I would know it."

"What are you telling me?"

"The pull you felt for that man, was the same pull I felt for Pam when I first laid eyes on her. But it was nothing compared to the pull I felt for you. You called to me. Your being sang to mine like no other. A sirens call."

"Oh my god, how did you stand it?" I gasped.

"I plotted hundreds of... No. Thousands of different ways you would be mine. Millions of ways Compton could meet the sharp end of a stake."

I laughed as Eric's love washed over me. He cupped my face in his huge hands, kissing me gently and tenderly.

"I love you so much, I was so scared that this would come between us...I am so sorry I yelled at you."

Eric smiled and it lit up his whole face, "Nothing will ever come between us, I love you Sookie Stackhouse, you are mine forever. You are the reason my heart beats, only for you," he kissed me again.

I was struggling what to say next, but as Eric was an expert on reading the bond I didn't need to, "My love, this changes nothing. Forever is a long time to be doing the missionary position, don't you think?" he chuckled.

I laughed too, "So this was an education...in what, expanding my tastes? Oh God, are you bored with me already?"

Eric lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He walked over to the nearest wall, pushing me against it, "This, my wife, was you not having to feel the pain of being denied. I turned Pam the very night I saw her. Where our relationship was sexual in nature to start with, this faded as most maker child bonds do. I could never be bored with you! It is not possible. I crave you too much. Did you enjoy it?" he nipped along my jaw.

"You know I did," I captured his lips.

"You're quite the little minx, my little Sookie. Everyone thinks you're so sweet, but I know how naughty you really are," he mused, grinning.

"I am sweet, you say..." I bit my lip, getting more turned on by the second.

"What do I say?" he thrust his hips forward hitting my clit, I groaned at the sensation.

I licked my lips watching him, my beautiful husband, "You say I am the sweetest you've ever tasted..." I was feeling really naughty, "...especially when you have your head buried in my pussy," I grinned, somewhere half way between embarrassed and turned on. Eric growled.

"Fuck woman, you're my dirty girl,"

"_Dirrrty_ girl," I giggled.

"I am so glad I am standing outside the door for valid reason, not so you guys can fuck each other, when... Oh I don't know? I have a whole palace to renovate for a coronation, and an official wedding in two fucking weeks that needs organising too," Pam huffed.

"Pam's right, and I need to feed," I said, placing my hands on Eric's arms indicating he should put me down from my position on the wall.

"So you didn't drink from the fairies?" Pam asked. I could hear shock in her voice.

"Noooo, hello, my family are fairies,"

"But don't you want to try it, just once?" Pam questioned.

"I've already tried it," I shrugged.

"You have?" Eric asked shocked.

"Ye-ah."

"When?" Eric and Pam both said at once. Salivating rabid dogs anyone?

"When I left the palace during the day I arrived at Claudine's, I was hungry, she offered and I took it, there was nothing else to eat,"

"And?" Pam said.

"And what?"

"Wasn't it the most delectable taste you've ever tried?" Pam's fangs were straining, I could smell how turned on she was.

"It was good, I could have kept on drinking, but not the big deal you've made it out to be. I didn't feel drunk or anything," I shrugged.

"Urgh... offered freely, too... such a delicacy... totally wasted on her," Pam was honest to goodness pouting, "Master, permission to perform _harakiri_?"

"Harry whatee?" I asked looking from Eric to Pam.

"Stop being so dramatic, Pam. Lover, It's an ancient Japanese way to commit suicide by disemboweling yourself with your own knife, if you are human that is,"

"Ewww," Why? But then again, these were the same people who thought eating fermented soy beans, was a good idea.

Pam was still pouting, I shook my head at her, "I love fairies," she sighed. Then she got a wicked glint in her eye, "So what was all that lust I felt in the bond then?" she smirked. "If you weren't riding the fairy high, what were you riding?"

I swear one of these days Pam would make a Vampire blush, like really blush, I zoomed out of there to Pam's cackling and Eric's growl, which lost its impact when he chuckled. Bastard. I slipped on a pair of dark denim jeans and a red silky blouse that showed off my girls, but still made me look like a lady-which after tonight was questionable. I slipped on the shoes I had been wearing but had to take them off, as they smelt of sex, really good sex, putting on red ballet pumps instead.

Eric leaned on the door jamb to the closet, "What's wrong with the heels?" Like butter wouldn't melt... I thought, _Pam is not the only one that/who could make a Vampire blush_.

I blanked my face, "I am surprised you can't smell them from over there." I was not letting them embarrass me anymore. The shop was shut. No more. I was cutting those two off.

"Niall is in the reception hall and Rasul has just texted he will be bringing his child later this evening. My breath caught, "Is everything alright? Is she okay? What did he say?" I asked all at once.

"We will find out when we see them later. Relax lover. Rasul is over five hundred years old, she is in good hands. All I know, is the change went well."

"I know, I know. But she's like my oldest friend, I just want to be there for her. I don't know if she will blame me."

"Blame you?" Eric hissed, Oops! Wrong choice of words.

"Not blame me, per se, but she was only taken to get at me. That would piss anyone off, and Tara... well, she just has her own special brand of pissed." Yeah, a pissed off Tara was not my first choice of friends to spend a night with.

"How special?" Eric chuckled.

"Ooo it's very special... we'll just have to wait and see, I guess,"

"Let's not keep Niall waiting any longer."

* * *

**Did it all make sense now? some of you where what the hell at the end of the last chappie?**


	30. Gifts

**Dying for Some Sun**

**30**

**Gifts**

* * *

**A/N: **Big thank you to all my readers... new and old... *****STOP PRESS***** I don't want you to get too excited but I have been finally working on a finally chapter for **Dead and Back Again! **Muse found; she's gain 100bl eating chocolate only reason I could catch her pin, her down and get that toe rag to start muse-ing, fingers crossed this is it, as I feel so bad this one never got finished.

Re read it, it was my first fic, my god I've come far... horrendous grammar in that one but it was very interesting to see how I've improved.

This chapter was lovingly beta'd by the fantastic GaijinVamp~ thanks missus ;)

Enjoy JoXx

* * *

"Let's not keep Niall waiting any longer," Eric said.

We entered the reception hall, which had been the former throne room. The swimming pool was gone. The room was half done and looked like a Viking extravaganza. The thrones where carved of solid wood, and a huge tapestry hung behind the chairs.

"Valhalla?" I asked Pam.

"It's for Eric, it was either that or a barn for you," she deadpanned. I could tell she was joking.

"Bitch," I hissed, "and I was totally going to do something nice for you,"

"That worked in getting me to behave when I was fifty," she shot back.

"Girls," Eric grinned, enjoying our new found freedom.

"Niall," I smiled as came up to him, he shot a sideways glance to the workers. I understood, immediately toning it down.

"Leave us," Eric commanded. All the workers made a bee line for the doors. When we were alone, I embraced Niall.

"Great Grandfather."

"Blood of my blood, this evening finds you well?"

"Yes, all the better for seeing you," I smiled. I always felt good when the fairies where around. Eric put a protective arm over my shoulders.

"Viking, Pam," Niall nodded to them, they nodded back.

"We will be in attendance for your coronation and when you make an honest woman out of my Great-granddaughter," I tensed at the use of those words, remembering the reaction Jason had incited using them.

"Great," Eric said.

"No, nothing?" I asked. Eric looked confused. "Don't you feel the need to tackle Niall for suggesting I am not an honest woman?" I giggled. Eric scowled at me. I winked at him, and his eyes softened. I smiled brighter as he gave me a smile of his own.

"It's utterly disgusting," Pam said to Niall.

"Yes, I quite agree," he chuckled.

But before anything more could be said Niall turned to business, "You found two Fae in the Queen's chamber?"

"Yes. One you will be most pleased with," Eric said. I tensed. I don't know why, but for a split second I thought Eric was going to spill our dirty little secrets to my Great Grandfather. He shot me a funny look, feeling me in the bond. Pam smirked, looking utterly evil, telling me she had caught my guilty face.

"Oh?" Niall replied.

"I believe Lochlan, is one of your enemies?"

Niall's eyes turned predatory, "His sister?"

"There's no sign of her. The other is one of your subjects, I believe a Preston Pardloe," Eric looked at me when he said his name,. I knew this was the man whose I pull I felt. Thank you lord for not being able to blush right now.

"Oh yes, he disappeared from Sookie's bush months ago,"

"My bush?" I asked aghast. What the hell did he mean? I am sure my face was a right sight.

"Oh, I meant your woods. I have just been down under,"

"Down under?" my voice squeaked.

"Australia, my Dear,"

"Ah,"

It was all too much for Pam, who raced from the room like her ass was on fire, her cackling could be heard all the way down the corridors. Niall simply raised an eyebrow at Pam's odd behaviour, before returning to the conversation.

"After my son, your Grandfather was killed by Neave, Lochlans sister, I dispatched Preston to gather information about Fintan's human family. He reported that your brother was a null."

"A null?" Eric interrupted.

"He doesn't have the spark," I clarified.

Niall nodded in agreement, "He reported that your farmhouse seemed to be undergoing renovations, that you were nowhere to be seen, but there was a lot of Vampire activity in the area, and that indeed your neighbour was one. He also reported fresh tracks from one of Breandan's men. I told him to keep watch over you and to make friends, if necessary, with you, in order to protect you, until I could come and meet you for myself,"

I gulped, "Did he know I had the spark? Did he see me?"

"He never reported again. I don't think so... he hadn't when I last spoke to him. I just assumed that he was doing his job, with all the Vampire activity I knew there must be something special about you... "

"I was already dead then," I whispered, reeling from the new information. The supernatural world was still coming for me, even if the Queen hadn't set her sights on me. Whether I liked it or not, I would have to be involved in their shit.

"Wait, is this the same Neave and Lochlan, from the fairy wars? The incestuous torturers?" I asked, my lip curled in disgust. I looked from Eric to Niall, as it had been Eric who had told me about the terrible twins.

"Their reputation precedes them," Niall said with a blank face.

"His sister killed my Grandfather?" my fangs snapped down.

"Yes," Niall's teeth had all grown to sharp points. "Perhaps you could lead the lead the way," he said, a glint of malice in his eyes, which were bleeding to blue. I looked to Eric, he simply nodded, stating he had some business to take care of with Pam.

I popped with Niall to the entrance. "It's like iron central in there, be careful," I said, as I slipped through the door. My eyes were immediately drawn to Preston who smiled. The other fairy was also awake.

"Oh, look it's your dead whore," Lochlan sneered. Both men had not noticed Niall behind me, my temper flared, and before I was in control, I ran full speed at the bars, somehow going straight through them. In the same breath, I had Lochlan pinned to the wall, my long fangs bared. I shook him hitting his head on the wall, "I am nobody's whore!" I snarled.

A cruelty had taken over in me. I laughed maliciously, my eyes glowed, "But your sister was everyone's whore before I drained her! She was yummy!" I lied, holding him with my energy field and licking my finger tips. His face went paler as he gulped.

"'Neavie' is in the Summerlands," his voice small.

"That's too good for her. She's in the seventh circle of hell! The Summerlands is where my Grandfather is!"

"I will kill you! I will avenge her!" he snarled, not half as effective since I had him pinned to the wall of his cell.

"You're nothing but a juice box," I said.

Then he caught sight of Niall, "Prince... " he gasped.

Preston was kneeling in his cell, taking sneaky looks at me. I winked at him. Yes, I wanted to posses him, own him. I wanted to make him my bitch. That thought alone was so disturbing that Vampire Sookie had to take charge of it.

"Allow me to introduce your new hostess, my great-Granddaughter, the new Vampire Queen of Louisiana," Niall smiled, showing two rows of razor-sharp pointy teeth.

"Breandan will kill you and all your abominations, just like he killed your whore, Einin!" Lochlan snarled.

The field I was holding him in turned electric, and Lochlan convulsed as the electricity shocked him, "I thought we already established that the only whore we know of is your sister!" I snapped at him.

"Sookie your control is beautiful, was it is difficult to learn?" Niall asked.

"Not really. It's just like the shields I use for my telepathy,"

"Ah yes, your telepathy," Niall said.

Lochlan stared at me. "Ask him what Murray was doing in your woods?" Niall ordered.

I zoned into him; Breandan had sent him to kill me, but he never completed his mission or returned. Then Lochlan had been dispatched, only he had sensed Preston's tracks. He was completely taken by surprise by Bill who delivered him and Preston to the Queen, having captured them both. Bill hoped it would mend fences after falling out of favour with the Queen. He had divulged that much to them. He must have meant failing to procure me.

"Murray was sent to kill me, then Lochlan was sent to see what the holdup was. Bill captured them both," I indicated to the two cells. Seems it didn't matter to Bill who he got, a fairy was a fairy I think was his logic. Never mind Preston was on my side.

Lochlan thrashed in his cell, he knew what I could do and the truth of my words. Niall continued to question Lochlan and I provided the answers to Niall when he refused to answer.

"You have been most helpful, Sookie, is there anything I could give you in return?" Niall asked, after we had questioned Lochlan extensively. Lochlan tried everything to not give up his secrets, but it was no use, I was always able to follow the pathways in his mind to the answer.

"What will happen to him?" I asked.

"Lochlan?"

I nodded.

"He'll not leave this cell. He is a traitor to the realm," at this Lochlan began to thrash once again, calling Niall the traitor, and calling me every nasty name he could think of.

"I told you to shut it!" I zapped him with the electricity.

"Do you have a preference on how he dies?" I asked. I knew from Lochlan's mind that he was an evil, evil man. This made what I was about to ask for easier, poor human Sookie, she wasn't really catching a break these days. In fact I may just go ahead and order the straight jacket now.

"What did you have in mind?" Niall asked. From his mind I could feel his curiosity poking at me like little tendrils.

"Pam and I haven't always seen eye to eye, but we share a maker and she has been very good to me lately, I would like to give him to her as a gift," there I'd said it._ He was going to die anyway, _Vampire Sookie argued with the morally outraged Human Sookie, _might as well serve a purpose._ Pam would see the sun again. It would not just be Eric and I, Pam could join our afternoons, well some of them at least.

"Execution by Vampire," Niall pondered it for a while, making me feel more and more nervous, but then again I didn't use the skin of something as writing paper. The letter I'd given Eric had belonged to something humanoid, defiantly not animal skin,-Eww, say it with me.

"This would please you?" Niall asked.

"Yes," I bit my lip.

"Very well. Do with him as you please, but he does not leave this cell and by sun down tomorrow he is dust."

"Okay, got it, thank you,"

"You have much more of me in you than I originally thought," Niall said, looking pleased. Waving his hand in front of the bars of Preston's cell, they opened, "If you please?" he indicated to the iron shackle on his wrist. How had I not seen that before?

I walked through the bars of his cell, passing through them as if they weren't there. It would take a very looong time before that got old. So cool! Couldn't wait to show Eric. If my heart had beat, it would have speeded up as I neared Preston, I reached out my hands to him, as my gaze locked with his. Was that what the 'pull' really was? Being near him made me feel alive almost as much as Eric did.

I made contact with the cool metal, Preston stood stock still, his heart hammering, a small tug and the shackle fell to the floor, but I was still entranced by him. My great Grandfather clearing his throat lifted some of the haze, he gave me a strange look as I took a step back.

"Come, Preston it is not good to covet what is not yours to covet, especially if belongs to the Viking," Niall said, before turning to me.

"Thank you Sookie, your cousins would very much like to see you when you are next in Shreveport."

I wanted to pout, that he was taking 'my' Preston away but the tiny part of my brain that was thinking, was saying it was good thing. "I'll text them. I better go, I have a lot to get done before the night is through,"

Preston bowed to me, "Your Majesty, it has been a pleasure," as he said it, there was a twinkle in his eye-oh dear lord.

Damn if I didn't just gulp. I breathed sigh of relief when they were gone and raced from the little room like my ass was on fire, smack bang into Eric.

He laughed, "Are they gone?"

"Not exactly, Niall and Preston are, but Niall gave me Lochlan."

Eric's fangs snapped down.

"I have something to ask you," Eric's face moved to meet my eyes, he had been staring into the hole in the closet. I continued, "I think we should give him to Pam, but it has to be tonight. He has to be dead but sundown tomorrow."

"You're okay with that?"

"Well, it seemed like a waste. Niall was going to kill him, anyway. Then she do that thing we can do,"

He grinned widely, "Just when I think I have you all pegged, you surprise me. Pam will be in blood lust draining a fairy. I could not leave her, she would be too dangerous, but she would also be..." he looked like he was choosing his words carefully.

"Very horny," I finished for him. He simply nodded. I hadn't thought of that. "Doesn't she have any Vampire girl friends down here?"

"Sookie, if we are to keep this private, then no one can know but us. I am sure Niall would not want it to get about that he allows his enemies to be executed by Vampires, since it started the longest war in both our histories,"

Even with the winter nights, time was growing short, "Think about it, we will met with Rasul now, after which you can give me your answer. I do not want another, but I won't see my child suffer."

"Okay."

If truth be told, I was more nervous than a whore in church on Sunday, at meeting Tara for the first time as a Vampire. I had wanted to be there for her as soon she rose but Eric told me that the rising of a Vampire was intensely private affair, so I held off. This was also Rasul's first child, and I didn't want to spoil anything for him. I pushed the idea of Pam and Eric to the back of my mind for the time being. One crisis at a time, Stackhouse, One crisis at a time.

* * *

**A/N: just as this chapter went to publish so to speak, I just learnt of the earthquake in Japan and it's long reaching effects. I wanted to add, to anyone affected that you and your loved ones are in my thoughts and prayers.**

**Tara Vamp chapter next~ promise.**

**JoxX**


	31. Tara

**Dying For Some Sun**

**31**

**Tara**

* * *

**A/N**: Finally in your clutches Vamp Tara... I hope I don't disappoint...

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

We entered a large sitting room which looked like it had been half mauled by an angry tornado of decorators. I am sure it will look lovely when it's done, but just now not so much. So you can tell how nervous I am when I start commenting on the decor, while my oldest childhood friend is standing in front of me bowing. I am trying to ignore the giant pink Vampire elephant in the room.

Rasul, lifts his head up, "Your Majesties," he smiled. Tara is still bent double. Rasul says in a low voice to her she can stand up now, and she gives him a dirty look, standing to her full height. I catch Eric smirking. He must have had to command her to bow. _That's my girl_.

Walking up to Tara, I hug her. She smells of Vampire, Rasul, shower sex and her recent feed. However, Tara grips me so tight, that if I was human I'd be in two pieces. She's inhaling huge mouthfuls of air, sniffing me like a bloodhound.

"Tara, sweetie, are you alright?" I ask her.

"I feel amazing, you smell nice," she answers.

"Why don't we sit down," I smile, thinking, '_could this be any more awkward.'_

I sit by Eric, taking his hand in mine. Rasul is looking at Tara with a mixture of awe and pride. I dip into his head, flicking through his thoughts like they are a borrowed library book, that I am in a rush to return. Never pausing long on any page lest I have to pay a fine, so I keep flicking.

In there I learn; Rasul and Tara are indeed having something that resembles a sexual relationship, although it seems angry and aggressive from Tara's part. Rasul feels proud of Tara, he believes her to be making good progress in her first week.

"So," I begin awkwardly.

"So, I am freaking Vampire," Tara grins.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she repeats.

"Better than dead, dead, yes?"

"Hell, yes!" she exclaims and I let out an imaginary breath I held. Thank you Jesus.

"Do you smell that?" she says, jumping up and rushing over to some flowers, inhaling. I've noticed when I am speaking to her I have less than half of her attention, her eyes are darting about wildly.

"I told Lafayette," I say to her gently.

"Mmm," she answers. Now she is looking at the windows, moving from side to side. It takes me a minute to work out what she is doing; there is the slightest of draughts from the window, as she stands on one leg the air from that draught misses her, then as she stands on the other, she must be able to feel it on her skin. I look to Eric for guidance, what the hell is wrong with my friend? Eric only smiles like everything is normal, looking relaxed.

"Tara?"

Suddenly she blurs up in front of me, if I had been human I would have yelped. But before I have time to speak Rasul has yanked Tara away. His voice is ice cold, "What did I say?"

Tara looks at her feet, "That's a sure way to get myself killed... finally," she added at the end.

Rasul seems satisfied with her answer, letting her go. Sitting himself back down. Then it's like watching the pinball in a pinball wizard machine, I go back to my seat wondering what the hell went wrong. Tara seems high, laughing one minute, angry the next, nothing seems to hold her attention for very long.

Eric is congratulating Rasul on becoming a maker. But I am starting to think his child is defective. I am staring at my friend like she is a stranger. She looks like Tara only she acts like someone has hollowed her out and replaced her with an overactive kid that hasn't had her Ritalin in weeks.

"I am sorry," I say reaching my limit, I tried to ignore the big pink Vampire elephant in the room but when it seems like she's got ADHD I can't anymore. "What the fuck happened? What's wrong with her? it's likes she nut's."

Rasul's eyes widen, then he looks insulted. Eric laughs, "Sookie she is a new born," like that would explain everything.

"Yee-ah one that's nuts... what went wrong? I know my friend is in there somewhere but what is with the hyper routine?" I indicate over where Tara is currently hanging from the door jamb, she just grins at me like she's drunk.

Rasul now looks really insulted. "Sookie, Tara's behaviour is normal for a newborn," Eric explains. I look at him with my mouth slightly open, then back to Tara who is now trying to jump and catch the chandelier, presumably to swing from it.

"That," I point over at her, "Is normal? What the hell Eric? When could that ever be considered normal?"

"Rasul, she means no offence. Sookie, her body is overwhelmed by all the new sensations it's experiencing," Eric sighs, I feel my anger rise, "Imagine seeing the world in black and white all your life, and then suddenly seeing it all in colour. Everything becomes new, needing to be explored; sights, smells, and then there is the blood, the strength, power through your veins."

"Yes," I say all too snappishly, "I get that, but... that doesn't explain **that**," I raise my voice, motioning in an angry stabbing motion at Tara, who now seems focused on something outside the window. "I was never like that!"

"Exactly," says Eric, letting me do my own math.

I am stunned. "That's normal," I say mainly to myself. That would make me once again not normal.

"Yes, Lover, she will learn control, her impulsiveness will be replaced with cunning. She will be magnificent. She has the makings of a fine Vampire, Rasul," Eric smiled at Rasul, who seemed to be observing our exchange.

"Sookie was never like this?" Rasul asked.

"No, but Pamela that was a different story," Eric answered, he smiled at me, "Sookie rose in bloodlust, no doubt from how she died, fighting for her life, she killed the man who would have killed her. She had not been risen half an hour when she told me to get off her and, "If I didn't get her some clothes, right now, I would regret it!" Then she promptly told me, "If I was under the impression this was ever going to happen again, I was sorely mistaken."

Laughing I spoke, "I showed you, huh?" I giggled.

"From then on she was controlled?" Rasul asked.

"More or less, first time in Fangtasia she sent a fang banger through the wall, punched one of our suppliers and incited a bar brawl."

"That "fang banger" was getting handsy, your supplier was ripping you off and thinking disgusting vile things he wanted to do to me _and_ Pam... and the bar brawl... " I smiled, wickedly, "Oh, that was all me."

Rasul laughed, Eric joined him before he turned serious, "She is my equal, I mean it. Louisiana has a Queen that will not be rivaled." I smiled at Eric, feeling his love.

"Many will test her," Rasul said, shifting his gaze to me.

"Let them come, I am ready. I knew they would, you saying it just confirms it for me," I said solemnly. Tara had sensed the shift in the mood and came to sit down.

"I wouldn't like to be on the wrong side of the Stackhouse temper, that's for sure," Tara suddenly said. She seemed like her old self for a moment, only her skin was paler, eyes darker and brighter, her hair glossier, and she looked good. In that few seconds, I enjoyed having my friend back.

I smiled at her and she returned it seeming calm for now, "Do you remember Billy Whealan?"

I laughed, nodding. Eric quirked his eyebrow. "Billy Whealen?" Rasul asked.

"You know me and Sooks have been friends since forever. Well, Billy Whealan was a big bully, he was seven and we were three. Sookie loved toy cars. She would play with dolls, but cars were her favourite."

I could see Eric looking at me, smirking, "So, Sookie was sitting there, away from the other kids like she normally would, when Billy came up and took the big red truck Sookie was playing with."

Eric's grin grew wider at Tara's story. His eyes twinkled, "What happened then?" he asked.

"Sookie, she just lost it! She jumped up on a chair, then a table, and threw herself at Billy! Billy was twice her height. She was hanging on to his hair, hissing and clawing at him. It took four adults to get her off of him. Billy was so traumatized, he had nightmares well into high school. Every time Billy saw Sookie, he would be as nice as pie, while he bullied the other kids mercilessly. But our Sookie just needed to say 'boo' to him and he'd run home crying to his mama."

Eric and Rasul chuckled. "We should invite Billy Whealan to our coronation," Eric joked.

"Yes, that would be a great idea seeing as a reporter for the New York Times is just what a Vampire coronation in America needs," I deadpanned.

"This bully works for the New York Yimes?" Eric asked.

"Even seven year old bullies grow up, some actually get pretty decent jobs. Laurette Whealan is forever telling us what a great job her son has," I rolled my eyes.

"Interview with a Vampire," Tara giggled, "I'd pay good money to see his face having to interview you now." Tara made a noise that sounded like a fart, "I'll take new trousers for Mr Whealan."

I laughed too, it was like old times again. Eric called down for some royalty blend while the boys looked at what had been done in the short time since we had taken over, while Tara and I caught up. Easier said than done, as I didn't always have her full attention.

"Are you really okay?" I asked, when Eric and Rasul where far enough away.

"Yeah, I am dealing."

"I fee..." I didn't get further than that before Tara cut me off.

"Not your fault... it was that crazy bitch, Sophie Anne, and your fucking cousin... I swear she never forgave me for that one time I kicked her ass," Tara's fangs had snapped down and they looked so strange on her face, without thinking, I reached out to touch them.

Tara groaned, her arousal filling the air, I quickly snatched my hand back, "Oh God this shit is so embarrassing, please tell me it gets easier," she wailed, crossing her hands over her body.

"It gets easier," she looked like she didn't believe me. "It does," I protested. "Think of Mr Peterson, that disgusting mole on his chin, tuna and onion salad, he ate it every Tuesday, breathing on you, middle of summer, huge sweat patches under his arms. He smelled like he hadn't washed in a week, mopping his head with his old ratty hankie, then leaning over you to check your work...TOUCHING you with it, Urgh," I finish my story, complete with a disgusted shudder as I recall his grossness. Thank the lord for Mr Peterson. Bless our old school teacher Mr Peterson.

Tara, is making regurgitating motions with her throat, shuddering.

"Bet you don't feel horny now, do ya?" I smiled at her.

Tara looked up realising what I had done, then laughed. "Ah, that's fucked up!"

I giggled, "Not as fucked up as wanting to wet and dry hump everything in the tri-state area and then some," I laughed some more, "Good old Mr Peterson... if things get really bad you can always just imagine you're Mrs Peterson."

"Urgh."

"Yeah, that about covers it."

"Rasul said you killed the old Queen..." Tara said.

"I did," I didn't elaborate. How do you discuss that you're a killer with your oldest childhood friend?

"Good," Tara didn't say anything more on it, we sat in silence for a few moments.

"Rasul says you and Eric are the Vampire King and Queen of Louisiana... he's not joking is he?"

"Vampires don't really joke often. It's true."

"Holy fuck - Sookie. What would Gran say?"

I stiffened. I gulped. I looked away. "I killed Hadley It was accidental, but I killed her all the same."

"NO!" Tara yelled so loud that Rasul and Eric came rushing in. Tara's eyes blazed and her fangs had snapped down, "No you didn't, that Sophie bitch did! She was trash, and after Sophie was done with her she was just dead trash."

"I don't think Gran would see it that way," softly added, feeling sad.

"Your Gran can just shove it." Tara growled, her fangs bared, her hands curling into claws. The boys hovered in the background.

"Tara!"

"Sookie, your Gran was special, I loved her like my own. But Hadley; she was bad news, white trash, lied, cheated, and she stole from your Gran. If Gran chose her side over yours, she could shove it. If we want to play the blame game, that's who I'd pin my money on. I'm glad she's dead, Hadley, not your Gran, that is," Tara stared at me intensively, as if she was daring me to call her on it, and the more she stared at me, the more I felt like I was being challenged.

I allowed my power to build in my eyes, bleeding from blue to glowing pools of blue. I could feel my power riding in waves just under my skin. In an instant, Rasul was beside Tara with a hand on her, and Eric beside me. I never removed my eyes from Tara, Vampire Sookie was firmly in the driver's seat. Now she was a very different beast to normal Sookie.

Tara took an unnecessary breath, then looked away, lowering her head. Normal Sookie wanted to comfort her friend, but Vampire Sookie roared at the thought of being challenged. I felt calm come from Eric, and when the incident was over, Tara was cowed. Snapping out it, I pulled myself together. Plastering my crazy Sookie grin on my face.

"The palace is looking good isn't it? Pam is doing an excellent job," I smiled at Rasul. Annnd I am back, commenting on the decor. Then I caught myself inwardly cringing, maybe it would be considered uncouth to take pleasure in ripping apart an establishment that Rasul had been part of for a very long time.

"Yes your majesty, Pam has done an excellent job, a lot more tasteful," Rasul replied politely. I could have kissed Pam when she showed up with a tray with two bottles of Royalty and some glasses.

"Pam?" I questioned seeing her with the tray.

"Are we so short staffed that you have to help out in the kitchens?" Eric asked, amused.

"Apparently you scare the humans Sookie. I found Aaron trembling in the hall, mumbling incoherently about some stare-off," Pam was such a shit-stirrer, she gave me a shit-eating grin. "I believe I was getting praised? Tara, Vampire looks _hawt_ on you," she eye fucked Tara, smirking.

Tara mumbled, "Call me Mrs Peterson," under her breath. Seeing as we were all Vampires, we heard her just fine. Oh dear Lord. Tara's fangs ran down at the sight of Pam pouring the blood, her eyes like saucers. Poor Tara.

I didn't think I'd ever be grateful to my telepathy, but I was positive that it afforded me the control I have as the young Vampire I am. Suddenly my impulses didn't seem so bad. I could actually see the struggle on Tara's face, just to hold back and drink the blood politely was a strain for her. I now understood what Eric had meant when he told me that new Vampires were a real danger, to themselves, as well as others.

My mind had to be disciplined, otherwise, thousands of voices crashed into me making me unable to function. Every cloud has a silver lining, Gran used to say. I think I just found the one for my telepathy. It took Vampirism to bring it out.

The rest of the meeting I was subdued, I think everything was catching up to me. It just seemed one thing after another. Eric sensing my inner turmoil, rose to his huge height, "Rasul, we must bid you good night. We still have a lot to do before the coronation." Eric put a protective arm around me, "Feel free to stay for the day, your quarters here will always be available to you." I smiled as Eric offered them a permanent place in our home. "Actually, we were hoping you would consider being Sheriff of Area One, when you have had more time with your progeny," Eric continued.

Rasul looked really pleased. He didn't get a chance to answer, before Tara attacked him, kissing and squealing. I don't think I've ever heard Tara squeal. Eric roared with laughter, escorting me out, I kept looking behind my shoulder as he lead me out. It was like watching a train wreck.

"Oh I have created a monster," Eric continued to laugh.

"Eh?"

"My little voyeur, see something you like?"

"What? NO! Oh my God, it looks painful...does Rasul even like that? It's like if a hyper-active kid and a hurricane had a baby; Tara is the result."

Eric's eyes were creased deeply at the sides with laughing at me. "Pain can be very pleasurable," Eric purred.

"Oh, really, tell me more," I fluttered my eyelids.

Before we could do Animal Planet proud, another animal stepped into my radar, "Quinn," I said, turning around, just as he rounded the corner.

"Your Majesties," he bowed really low. From his mind I could tell he was no fan of the fang. I confused him, as I was nothing he had come to expect. He had heard rumours I was a Goddess (ha ha). And if I confused him, Eric had him really tied in knots, he just couldn't work him out.

"Quinn," I repeated with a smile.

"I just wanted to say, thank you... that doesn't seem enough. I've never seen my mom so happy. You didn't need to give Frannie a job and all those clothes," he said, looking down at his feet. Bowing down to Vampires was not something Quinn was used to, nor was being grateful to them, for that matter.

"Quinn, you and I both know Frannie is a complete nightmare at your work. This way she'll have some money of her own and a bit of independence, away from her big brother. Trust me, at eighteen that's all you want. Also, she might not shift or change, but she still carries those genes and she needs to burn off that energy. Her job will do that just fine. And the clothes? Like Pam needs an excuse to shop." We had employed Frannie as a fitness coach for all the weres. Finding out that she was the one who had overseen Quinn's training for the pits, from about the age of eight. Yeah, she liked to get in peoples faces, might as well get paid for doing it.

He still didn't trust us, but I probably wouldn't either, having been royally shafted by Vamps all your life. When one shows you kindness, the line, "does not compute" comes into play.

He shifted nervously, nodding, he was wondering if Frannie was free to go, or if she was now our prisoner, instead of his mom.

"Frannie is free to come and go, as in American citizen free. She can quit anytime, too. We have no hidden agenda, if you want to move her out and set her up in an apartment of her own, be our guest. I just thought with you working away so much, you would appreciate the extra protection and a bunch of people to keep her out of trouble that's all."

He nodded again, he sighed, "I am just gonna come out and say it, please don't think I am ungrateful because that couldn't be further from the truth. What do you guys want? Why are you doing this?"

I could feel Eric's anger rise, "What do I want? Let me see, world peace, to able to eat ice cream again.. erm... five minutes for my feet to touch the ground, oh, a big ol' slice of my Gran's famous pecan pie, to fit size six jeans... although that is gonna bit tricky now but I live in hope... but I think what I want the most is just for Eric and I to be happy," I could feel Eric amused now, especially as Quinn looked so confused.

"O...kay, what I can do to make you and Eric happy?" he asked slowly, like he had just set himself up to be shot in the foot.

"Tiger," Eric said his tone commanding. "Be happy."

"Be happy?" Quinn looked totally confused.

"Be happy." Eric repeated, "I am not going sing it to you." A vision of Eric singing "Don't Worry, Be Happy" filled my mind and my shoulders shook with laughter. Quinn looked like a deer in the head lights.

"We're messing with you. When you protected your mom, I don't think there isn't one of us that wouldn't have done the same. You were fifteen, for Christ sakes, you've paid your dues. It's sheer greed to keep you tied to a debt like that. What would have happened if Weres were exposed then? It would have been everybody's problem. I believe, and I may be totally naive, that we have to pull together as a community. If you think someone has done something nice for you, pay it forward. I just really want a nice place to live, you know, somewhere I don't have to look over my shoulder where I can just relax and be me," I shrugged as I explained.

"Yeah, I know... it is naive," Quinn said, Eric's fangs dropped lower, "but I like it. Sounds like somewhere I'd like to live, somewhere I'd like to work. A place I'd be proud to call home."

"That a boy! Way to get with the programme," I beamed.

"Thanks again, I really mean it. I am sorry if I came off as a douche," Quinn grinned back at me.

Eric squeezed my shoulders, pulling me to him kissing my head. "You are a douche, but my wife and I won't hold it against you," Eric chuckled, walking away taking me along with him.

"Eric!" I scolded him.

"That's ten minutes of my life I'll never get back," he stated. True but who's the douche now. I slid my hand down his majestic ass, he groaned. "Lover as much as I would like to take that much further, we have one more meeting and then I am afraid it's decision time for you my sweet." Now it was my turn to groan, what should I do? Apparently, we had one more appointment, so I could make like Scarlett O'Hara and "think about that tomorrow," seeing as it was five to midnight already.

* * *

**So Vamp Tara, not what you expected? Or how about a grateful Quinn? Hope you enjoyed... **


	32. Chick's

**Dying for Some Sun**

**32**

**Chick's**

* * *

**A/N: **It's been a while, I know but I am hoping to resume regular updates again of this story-Yay! I hope you guys are still out there. . . are happy I am still tapping out this story. . .

Enjoy JoxX. . .

* * *

_I slid my hand down his majestic ass, he groaned._

"_Lover as much as I would like to take that much further, we have one more meeting and then I am afraid it's decision time for you my sweet." Now it was my turn to groan, what should I do? Apparently we had one more appointment so I could make like Scarlett O'Hara and think about that tomorrow seeing as it was five to midnight._

* * *

"Who are we meeting?" I asked.

"Witches"

"The Seabrooks?"

"No, Octavia Fant and her apprentice,"

"So what's with the mucho tension?"

Eric stopped completely turning he held my shoulders looking me in the eye, "witches are not to be underestimated, Octavia is extremely skilled if the notion took her to kill us all she would pose a greater threat than any Vampire in our kingdom. As luck would have it witches, generally witches believe in the law of three, anything you put out you get back three times over. This prevents most of them from harming others, directly."

"Should I be worried too, what are they doing here, what do they want?"

"Just your usual level of caution, read them. They are here because I asked them, I wanted them to ward the properties here in new Orleans and some in Shreveport,"

"Okay, if they a lay a finger on you I am taking them out," as I spoke my fangs slid down.

Eric smiled his fangs had come down too, lust filled the bond, "I like when your possessive of me."

"Your _**mine**_, as I am yours,"

"Lets not keeping them waiting any longer," Eric said pushing open the door to a reception room, another room that looked like angry decorators had been at it. Two women rose, there was scent that had been on the Seabrooks, I noted. This must be the scent of magic Pam had talked about.

One was a lot older than the other. The younger one was one of the loudest broadcasters I have ever encountered. Her thoughts were how stunning Eric and I looked. They both curtsied. The younger witches eye's glanced down at Eric's crotch, _'OhFuck, I totally just balled gazed the king oh my god he's like totally huge down there,"_ thought the witch that had been introduced as Amelia Broadway. _'shit, the Queen is telepath, fuck did she just hear that? shit shit I am dead,I never even got travel as I planned, '_ she groaned at the end of her thoughts audibly, well audibly to vampires.

I laughed, "I think you and I will get on fine and the King is huge," I smirked before adding, "everywhere," with an eyebrow waggle.

She just stood agape looking at me, "Holy hell, you are a telepath," she looked me in the eye it was unusual for supe's to look Vampires in the eye knowing they can glamour, it was then and there I decided I liked her. _'I don't know who is hotter you or the king? _' she sent, testing me. She was funny.

"I would say the king is waaay hotter," I smiled, Octavia's gaze bore holes into the side of her young apprentice's head. Amelia seemed oblivious to this as her eyes widened and a grin over took her face.

"Wow, that's so cool," she gasped.

"You're hungry," I read from her, funny how minds worked, she seen my teeth which took her thoughts to me eating her to her eating and hey presto her body then said hey I am hungry.

"Yes, I am," she said excitedly turning to Octavia to share her excitement at me being a telepath, however the minute her eye's connected with Octavia she realised her faux pas. In the bond I could tell Eric was as amused by the young witch as I was.

"Eric if you don't need me to discuss wards, mind if I take Amelia here to get her something to eat?" Amelia mind immediately worried that she would be on the menu for me. Eric nodded to go ahead.

"Oh don't worry, I only drink the blood of virgins and babies," I said with a poker face to her. Eric roared with laughter.

"Oh my God-Kidding. Geez," I laughed at the horror on Amelia's face. Octaiva was a surprise as she laughed instantly getting the joke when I had first said it. Nothing like a bit of blood humour, now I was a Vampire, har har.

Amelia laughed too feeling a bit embarrassed, her cheeks coloured red. "If Eric hadn't insisted on, a no bottled blood policy when he first turned me, I don't think I would ever have tasted a human, now I am fully house trained too," I grinned at her.

"Oh shit, I didn't, mean...oh God ...can we just start again?" Amelia said flustered.

"No, I like you just the way you are. I am glad to see am not the only one in the room that doesn't make saying the right thing look easy, come the kitchens are this way," I grabbed her arm, taking her down to the kitchen.

We walked out arm in arm, "your nothing like expected," Amelia said.

"Speak for yourself, not a pointy hat in sight,"

Amelia laughed, "I've got one, tend to only wear it in public when it's all hallows eve,"

"Whoa will you look at this," Amelia gasped as we entered the dining room with a spread fit for a King, several of the donors scurried away those caught in my path curtsied or bowed making me want to groan. This place was never gonna feel like home, if people where bowing and scraping every time they saw me.

"It's looks so good, dig in," I smiled encouraging her. We chatted while Amelia ate and I had a blood. I found I really liked her. She was easy to talk to. She often said exactly what she was thinking, a trait I found mostly with honest people.

"Thank you," I said.

"What for?" she looked at me confused.

"For speaking to me like a normal person, things have been crazy since we became King and Queen. Actually if truth be told things have been crazy for a lot longer than that. It's what I missed the most from my former life, the normality off it. Back then I was so keen for something exciting to happen, be careful what you wish for, I guess," I chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess. It all seems so glamorous from barmaid to Queen but you don't really think of the nitty gritty," Amelia mused.

"Not till it's happening to you," I sighed.

"But your happy right?" she was thinking how could I not be happy with someone like Eric to wake up to each night.

"Actually. More than I've ever been. Despite the nuts goings on, my place is with the supernaturals and with Eric,"

"You really love him, aww."

"Yes, I do- not very Vamp like of me but...hey-ho"

"Who gives... who wrote the rules anyway? Who said Vampires can't love? and for that matter who has the authority to define love, it is what it is and as long as everyone in it is happy so mote it be is what I say."

I laughed at her passionate display. "I know we have just met but I think we are going to be great friends and please feel free to say no but... would you like to come to my wedding in two weeks?"

"For real?" her eyes were like saucers.

"For real, for real," I giggled at the funny witch.

"Hell yes, oh I've got the prefect dress, oh my freakin God this is like the social event of the freakin year and I am invited!" she enthused without pausing for breath.

"That's great," I enthused with her, with her energy you couldn't help but be drawn in. It was infectious.

"What's great?" Pam slid up next to us.

"Amelia here is coming to the wedding, I just invited her. Pam this Amelia, Amelia this is Pam, my sister," Amelia's thoughts turned very lusty, very lusty indeed. Then she remembered Bob her boyfriend then her mind flashed to a black cat, now her thoughts were tinged with guilt – very odd.

"Pleasure to met you, Amelia," Pam purred then suddenly stiffened as if something had occurred to her.

"Your human," Pam stated.

"Last time I looked," Amelia giggled.

"This is good. I did not want to trouble the bride but there are certain human marriage customs I've been researching. The hen night? It contains no chickens that I can seem to find," Pam said tapping her perfect manicured hand on the table, Amelia and I burst out laughing. What was she talking about?

"Hen night, thats British, right? You mean the bachorlette party, I am expert on those," Amelia's mind lit up.

"Hen Night is not right?" Pam asked, her eyes narrowed on Amelia as if the next thing that came out of Amelia's mouth would decide whether she snapped Amelia's neck or not. Note to self Pam takes party planning waaay too serious.

"In the UK they call it a hen night, here it's a Bachorlette Party same thing...both have no chickens..um..unless that your thing...chickens?...chickens aren't your thing, right?" Amelia answered rambling, her mouth almost going as fast as her thoughts.

If I had been human there would have been tears streaming down my face at Pam's look of horror and Amelia's slightly weirded out face...her mind chanting please don't be into chickens. Sookie to the rescue.

"The only way Pam would be into chickens if they were next seasons must have accessory and only then if one could have been turned into a vampire chicken and it's Maker was Armani himself... why don't you have a chat with Pam see if you can give her some pointers," I smiled, diffusing the awkward and confusing conversation.

"Yes, in fact that would be perfect, then I can spend some more time getting to know you," Pam smiled a fangy smile at Amelia.

Oh brother or should that be oh sister, I rolled my eyes at the two of them who seem to hit it off like a house on fire. "I am just going to grab a little peace and quiet, Pam. Eric and I have a present for you so don't go wondering off okay. Amelia it was great to meet you, here's my mobile number text me so I have yours," I smiled at the witch.

Amelia smiled, nodded enthusiastically, frantically tapping into her phone.

I smiled as I walked off, I didn't know I was having a Bachelorette and this pleased me, as that's something normal brides got to do, even though this was most certainly not a normal wedding by any standards I was really pleased that it would at least contain a degree of normality in it.

I went to the library on the second floor, it was a room that had not really been touched I am sure it would get the Pam makeover soon enough. I sat down on one of the leather couches, curling my feet under me. I had made my decision I...we would give Pam the fairy, but there was no way in hell Eric was sleeping with her. I needed the quite time to sort out the beginnings of a plan I had in my head.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. . .**


	33. Pam's Gift

**Dying For Some Sun**

**33**

**Pam's Gift**

* * *

**A/N: **Hey anyone still out there? Sorry for super long absence ...I can assure you I have not given up just suffering from real-lifeinterrupus.

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

Here's how it was going to go down or so I thought, Pam would get her 'gift' just before dawn. She would drain him...Oh God I am an awful person. No, no, don't think about it like that. Then dawn would take her. Eric and I, we would rise sometime in the morning, hose her down removing the scent of the fairy, then we could have one of Pam's girl friends here for when she rises hopefully the effects of the blood won't be so bad then. Then Pam can do whatever it is she does, but she won't be doing it with my man and that was final. En-nuff said.

Everything for the night had been done, dawn was approaching rapidly when Eric entered the library. Kneeled before me where I was sitting taking my hands in his. I swallowed audibly.

"My Sweet?"

"Eric... I can't," I sighed then I decided to man up, "I won't share you, I am not ready for that I don't know if I'll ever be. Pam can have him but I won't share you," my fangs had run down. Eric's smile widened till it was a huge grin his own fangs on show, in a blink of an eye he pinned me to the sofa capturing my mouth with his.

"Urgh," I gasped.

"You have made me very happy."

"How?" I moaned nibbling his ear. When he didn't answer, "Eric?" was my Viking feeling vulnerable? We continued to kiss without abandon, Eric working up my throat settling on my lips again to silence any more from me.

"Your Majesties," I heard a voice then someone clearing their throat. Eric slowly rose off me, there was look in his eye I couldn't quite place. Had he been worried that he had shared me, I would want to do the same with him? Had my Viking actual had a moment of insecurity, I felt joy in the bond when I told him I wouldn't share him if the bond actual spoke it would have said; _**Mine.**_ But now there was a slight edge of annoyance at the interruption I could feel possessive tendrils wrapping me up from Eric. I didn't have more time to contemplate Eric's mood as Eric moved completely off me sitting next to me.

"Preston," I gasped, my fangs had been retracting but they stayed down.

"My Queen," he bowed. I looked at Eric.

"My Prince sent me to assist with your sisters gift," he smiled not taking his eyes off me. I looked to Eric, for a clue. Between the two men my ovaries if they still functioned would be at bursting point.

Eric's eye's had narrowed on the fairy, a myriad of different emotions flick through the bond not settling on anything as if Eric was considering all angles just as he had the night the AP had sworn fealty to me. "You recognised Sookie as your Queen? You place her above your Prince?"

Preston had still not taken his eyes off me, "Yes, I feel her pull. I have offered myself to the service of her. Prince Niall granted it on the completion of this errand."

"I see," Eric's voice was cold, the bond told me nothing. I wanted so badly to ask but I thought better of it, so instead I sat and waited for it all to play out. "You understand, that assisting my child could be seen as a suicide mission, you most probably will not walk away even with your scent cloaked." My eyes widened at this. Why would Niall have done this, why would Preston even want to risk it.

"I have a very unique gift among the Fae. I can shape shift into anything, the transformation is complete, it encompassing my scent too. It is with an open heart I choose to do this, I wish to serve my true Queen," Preston answered, he looked smug at his ability.

I could feel my body relaxing, I didn't like how out of control Preston made me feel. Like now for instance despite him having no scent due to the cloak, I wanted to tackle him and drain him dry- urgh it was just so hard to place into words how he made me feel.

"Pam might not like him, like that." Feeble I know. Did it make me a bad person I didn't anyone to have him but me? Vampire Sookie wanted to slap a big ol' 'Property of Sookie Stackhouse,' sticker on him. Mine. Hell that crazy bitch wanted to brand him.

Pam entered the room the minute she seen Preston her fangs shot down and she licked her lips, thoroughly eye fucking him. "Yummy," she smiled. Oh hell that answered that question. I wanted to pout and stamp my foot.

"Pam, may I introduce Preston Pardloe. This is my child Pamela Ravenscroft," Eric gestured.

"It is a pleasure to meet the sister of my Queen. You are as beautiful as Niall described," Preston answered.

"Flattery will only get you so far Fairy what do you want? What has my sister in such a tiss?"

"Pamela!"

"Master?"

"Preston is here to assist you. He is a guest in our house please be seated," Eric indicated to both Pam and Preston to sit.

"Sookie," Eric urged me to speak...oh heck this was my idea after all.

"Pam we have not always seen eye to eye..." I began.

"Yes we all know you where dropped on your head at birth but Vampirism has cured you, so it's water under the bridge, as they say," Pam said with a complete straight face picking lint of her jacket. Preston eyes widened.

"Who would do such a thing? To drop a baby?" Preston looked appalled this sent Pam and I into fits.

"You better get used to them if you are to be a permanent member of the household." Eric informed Preston as Pam and I recovered. My heart leap for joy at Eric declaration, he squeezed my hand. Human Sookie was however was seeing all the different ways she could spell disaster, as Vampire Sookie threaten to drain her dry and toss her body beside the road for raining on her Preston parade.

"Pam was kidding," I said then turning to Pam, "what I am trying to say is I appreciate you and I want to give you a gift to show you how much I really do appreciate what you do for me and Eric. We want to give you the gift of sunlight again," see that doesn't sound so bad.

Pam's head whipped round so fast it was just a blur, her mouth was agape, "you can do that?" it was barely a whisper.

"As your maker I command you never to repeat what you are about to be told," Eric said to Pam.

"Draining a Fairy completely produces a daywalker. We have one for you."

"You want me to drain Preston?" Pam asked slowly, I hadn't realised I had moved forward in my seat till I felt Eric's arm clamp down on mine. My lip had curled over my fangs snarl escaped my mouth.

"No. Sookie has been given Lochlan of the water Fae an enemy of the Brigants, he has been sentenced to death and she has chosen to give him to you. Preston is Sookie's, you will not feed from him without her permission have made myself clear?"

"Crystal. Master permission to speak freely?" Pam asked looking confused.

Eric nodded. "What the bloody hell is going on? why has Sookie claimed this Fairy as hers?" her voice had taken a hostile edge to it as she cast a look at me before her eyes went to rest on our master.

"I feel Preston's pull, the makers call. I don't really understand it myself guess Vampy Sookie would like him to be mine. It changes nothing between Eric and I. Niall was going to execute Lochlan, I thought it was a waste when he could serve a purpose; giving you the day back..well the afternoon at least. It won't help with the bleeds but you'll would no longer burn. It seems Niall has sent Preston to help."

"Thank you then it is with a grateful heart I accept your gift, My Queen," Pam beamed. Pam caught Eric's eyes she rolled her own, "Yes, I know...you told me she would make a fine Vampire...I will never doubt you again, Master," she grinned, I giggled. Eric just looked proud as punch. Oh God that man loves to be right, infuriatingly he is, more often than not.

"Preston I require your oath that you will not harm Pam, you will care for her as if she was of your own clan whilst she is in blood lust," I turned my attention to Preston.

Preston shifted forward in his seat and spat in his hand, I spat in mine I could feel disgust from the bond and Pam crinkled her nose. Then we clasped sticky hands together, "On my honour I will treat Pamela as if she was of my clan and no harm will come to her this night and day whilst in my care, Mistress."

My eye's widened when he said Mistress, as I was so new to all this I couldn't be sure but I think Preston had just accepted being mine. Human Sookie was disgusted yet again, but Vampire Sookie could barely contain her excitement- someone just cleave me in two, _please_.

We left Pam and Preston at the entrance of the little room. Once back in our bed room I closed my eyes and sighed.

"You are jealous," Eric stated.

"Yeah I really wanted to drain Lochlan too," I answered knowing that's not what he meant at all. Eric smiled slowly stripping me off, taking his time to removing my blouse a button at a time.

"You know I can feel how conflicted you are. You have no need to be, I am not jealous of Preston, I feel your pull to him almost as if it was my own but those emotions pale in comparison to what I feel from you when you look at me, you wish to own him, but you love me as an equal."

I slid Eric's shirt off his shoulders, "I am having a hard time reconciling the two parts of my nature..." I began.

"..Three parts," he corrected. I looked confused for a moment. "Yes, my little fairy three parts."

Ah of course, human Sookie, Vamprie Sookie and somewhere all in this was Fairy Sookie too, something just occurred to me, "Hey! Do you think that's why Vampire Sookie seems to be winning all the time...because I've just lumped her together with fairy Sookie? so actually it's two against one." Crazy moi?

"Do you really see yourself as different Sookies?" Eric asked with an amused smile, pressing my nearly naked chest against his, holding me tightly inhaling my scent.

"Ya, it's a mess in there, a free for all mealy...with human Sookie and her values getting her ass kicked on a near daily bases... Preston is just throwing her for a loop, Fairy Sookie and Vamp Sookie are just disgusting dirty whores in her option."

"Mhmm..telling more of these Sookie's, the disgusting dirty whores it sounds like I like them already," Eric led me over to the bed as we kicked of our jeans off and crawled under the covers. "You know, I've met some disgusting dirty whores in my time, perhaps I could be the judge of these two," Eric said with a straight face.

I slapped his chest, giggling. We went to rest talking about ...well what was seriously looking to me like a psychological disorder I was scaring myself. Seriously. I maybe in need of a shrink, add to that people were trying to give me a god complex too, with all the goddess BS. Please someone tell me they turned Dr Freud, I need help.

By the time the sun took me, it still hadn't occurred to me that Eric had handled me. I'd not once thought about Preston with Pam, not once, clever Vampire.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed...**


	34. Blood and Glitter

**Dying For Some Sun**

**34**

**Blood and Glitter**

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy...thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter Xxx great to know your still there and eager for more...

JoxX

* * *

That morning, I stood to the door way of the cell's at the back of my wardrobe, just looking on in total disbelief as Eric rolled video. There was Pam dead for the day covered head to toe in fairy dust, like the glittering vampires of the movies she hated so much. Preston was a hot mess too he had discretely left to take a shower, never looking me in the eye. It chapped my ass as he smelt of sex. _**MMMMine,**_ my brain screeched. I so need a lobotomy.

I was getting lost in my thoughts, all the different Sookie's shouting at me, then I looked up and seen Eric hovering over Pam as giddy as I have ever seen him. He was now taking pictures every time the flash went Pam would dazzle, Eric would chuckle. Poor Pam

I couldn't help but get swept up in joy of Eric's moment. Ammo for Pam for the next hundred years. Suddenly it just wasn't funny anymore, I felt utterly disgusted with myself. Here I was laughing and taking the piss when I had helped to take a life. Facilitated it. Premeditated it. Okay so Lochlan was an evil son of a bitch, but what did that make me?

"Sookie?" Eric took a step forward.

Held my hands out in front of me; shaking my head, to stop him from stepping any closer. I couldn't be here anymore, the walls felt like they were closing in on me. I had to get out of here, as Eric advanced on me, I panicked. _Pop_, and I was gone from that god damn awful room.

When I turned around I was in my bedroom in Bon Temps. Taking deep breaths as the sun hit me and my heart started. Huge rasping breaths, like some fish out of water. Everything came crashing in on me.

My Death.

Grans Death.

Eric.

Pam.

Bill.

Tara.

The Queen.

The fairies.

Preston.

I realised this is what I had been fighting for months, I was no longer Sookie Stackhouse human. She Died. My mind was in freefall, I was already on my knees in my old bedroom, I dropped to my hand's and just screamed till there was no more air in my lungs.

I heard another _Pop_, Preston appeared. "No, you can't be here," I gasped. Little droplets of water run down his bare chest, his hair still soaking from his shower. His jeans where only half buttoned like he had come here in a hurry styled by GQ. I gulped drinking him in.

"Christ! Just get away from me," I sobbed desperate and raw. My face like the Texas chain saw massacre. A bloody mess.

"It's okay, we won't do anything you don't want," his tone soothing melodic even like talking down over emotional women was an everyday thing for him. May be it was. Who knew?

"Don't move." I ordered. I pushed the palms of my hands into my eye's to try to stem the flow of tears or in my case blood. Just so fucking typical that being a vampire heightens your senses but also if one of your senses is cut off the others go into over drive. As I couldn't see, it felt like Preston's scent had made a nice little abode for itself in my nostrils. "Just go," I couldn't trust myself with him, he smelt too damn good, my mouth actually watered, I mean how fucked up is that?

"I can't, I swore I would stay with you till the King got here," Preston said.

I hugged my knees closer to me, rocking slightly in an attempt to sooth myself. I had a new found respect for Jane Boadhouse every time she tried to swear of the drink, because all I wanted was to take a tall sip of Preston, till there was nothing left. Currently it was my only awaking thought. My knee bounced in anticipation of what I was denying myself. I don't know how long passed could have been seconds, could have been hours.

"Please, leave," not caring that I was begging. "I am going to kill you, I don't want your blood on my hands, _please_," my breath rasped, my body vibrating in my need, I felt insane with want. _I don't want your blood on my hands_, now there was an out and out lie if there ever was one. I wanted it alright; in my body, on my body, in mouth, I wanted to bathe in him, rub myself all over him. _Urgh, get a grip. _

"I am yours to do with as you please, I surrender all that I am to you, willingly, I trust you," Preston urged.

"NOT HELPING," I roared, my teeth clashing as I spoke, I was full on shaking now. He trusts? How could he? When I don't even trust myself.

"Permission to speak plainly, my Queen?" Preston asked after several tense minutes, the only sound was us breathing and my knee bouncing up and down, up and down. Almost like it was keeping time. The tick tock of a clock...time was running out for Preston, my bouncing knee was counting it down.

"Shoot."

"I do not understand the problem? You want me, you can have me, your husband to be and maker, says you can have me, I can feel your pain at denying yourself- why do you do this to yourself?"

I sighed, "I am twenty four years old. All that I am was once in this house, I was born right here in this house on the kitchen floor during a power cut in one of the worst storms Louisiana had ever seen, it became my home when my parents died when I was seven, if I am honest I died in the yard when Rene chose to attempt to rape me and end my life. . . be my guest take a good look around. I drained the old Queen dry and stuck my sword right through her heart, I lead a man to his death just last night tell me would the woman that did such a things have ever lived in such a house as this?" my breaths came in pants.

Preston left, I could hear him moving about the house. Supe's didn't do metaphorical. 'Take hike' if your where important enough took on a whole new meaning when they asked you; 'where to?'

"It is a beautiful house. It has known many years of love," he commented when he came back leaning on the door jamb like some model. "All the Royal Sky Fae are born during storms, their spark is the cause, for it to have been one of the worse storms ever tells me how strong your spark was even at birth. For you to have lived in such a house so full of love, but no stranger to sorrow tells me, my trust in you is warranted, you are a good person."

I grimaced, I was so at odds with myself just now I really wasn't buying what he was selling.

"You vanquished the old regime, not out of greed but for justice. You help to slay one of your families oldest enemies not for your own selfish needs but for that of your families, Niall's and Pam's. A more worthy Queen I have not encountered," he looked at me with such sincerity.

"I don't know who I am anymore and. . .and you are just a step too far. I love Eric, I love Eric, I love him so damn much. . ."

"I do not want to take his place, I would never seek to take his place or hurt you by trying. I know what I would be to you and I am comfortable with it," Preston seemed to be doing some pleading of his own.

"Comfortable with it? To be a snack? A Juice box?" I spat.

"I am over three hundred years old. Can you imagine all that time never feeling like you had a purpose, an aim? So you bounce. From meaningless thing to meaningless to meaningless thing. Always. Always feeling incomplete, missing something vital. Some part of you, that wasn't even yours in the first place. Then I saw you. I just felt this pull. Like my world realigned for the first time it made sense. The relief. I have a purpose. If that is to be your juice box I would gladly do it."

"I don't know what you expect from me? I don't know what to do with these feelings you cause in me, I feel like a drug addict around you and those feelings scare the bejesus outta me, I resent them," I rested my elbows on my knees cradling my head in my hands.

"Perhaps Lover, if you stopped denying yourself, your feelings would make more sense," I looked up to see Eric standing behind Preston.

"What have you done why can't I feel you in the bond?" I wailed at seeing him.

Eric smiled, "I just wanted to give you a little space of your own, my Love."

"Thanks I guess, as you can see once again I am hot mess, hostess to my own pity party," I smiled sighed looking forlorn and I am sure pathetic all in one. What these two men wanted me for I had no freakin idea. Both Eric and Preston laughed, well more like manly chuckles. I was wondering how long I could keep going like this till something in me broke completely.

"Sookie do you trust me?" Preston asked.

"Would you be seriously offended if I said no?" I answered.

"No, not at all," he smiled so hard his dimples showed. Damn you have no idea how much I wanted to lick them. Down girl. The whole thing made me wince as Eric was stood right in the room.

"Well in that case-kinda. I want too if that helps, but no," I shrugged as Eric moved to pull me up, next to him on the bed.

"I have an idea that might help you, if you would indulge me?"

"As long as it involves me keeping my clothes on, I'll give it a try," I shrugged.

Preston grinned, Eric squeezed me tighter to him running his nose along my shoulder I melted into him. "Give me ten minutes," he beamed disappearing from the room without a pop.

Eric turned me completely in his arms, began licking the blood of my cheeks. "I am sorry," he whispered. My eyes flew open.

"Don't," I urged, he didn't have to be sorry I was the nut case. "I thought I was coping but everything feels like it is moving too fast. I am scared, I am scared I might wake one day I'll be this monster- heartless and cruel. All I once stood for would no longer mean anything to me," I could feel Eric's lust for me in that moment I felt decidedly unsexy.

"A monster, like me?" he murmured his lips against my throat.

"What? No! no," I shoved Eric away, "you're not a monster, I could never love a monster," I all but screeched at him.

"But my love there are those who say I am nothing but a monster, heartless and cruel. I care for you, Pam and myself and not much else in this world. I would and I have killed without mercy many times, I know I will do so again. There are those who see me little more than a plague on this world," Eric spoke looking into my eyes.

"Well they are all wrong," I cupped his face.

"Do you really believe that, my sweet?" he asked.

"Of course," I answered without hesitation.

"Then how can you ever think you'll become a monster, it is not in you, my darling Sookie. Trust me after a thousand years this I know."

Silence filled the room, "Eric?"

"Yes, my beloved."

"What am I going to do about Preston? I've never felt so out of control but when he is around, I feel my control crumbling, I feel like I am hanging on to sanity only by the skin of my teeth, I hate it."

Eric brushed the hair out of my face, "if Pam felt the pull for someone what would you advise her?"

"I am not Pam, it's different but I would tell her to go for it as long as the person is willing," I answered as honestly as possible.

"The person is willing," Preston spoke from the door.

"Geezy peps!" I clutched my heart at the fright Preston gave me. "You startled me," I gasped once my heart rate slowed. Eric smiled indulgently. Did they even know how rare that is for a freaking telepath to be surprised? Did they? Did they?

"You are a Vampire, a creature of instinct; if you fight your nature then you will always be fighting. You need to feed my love," Eric spoke, I gulped as I noticed him beckon Preston forward.

Preston knelt before us, baring his neck to me. I looked from the beating pulse to Eric, "feed from me, let me nourish you my Queen," Preston spoke ripping my gaze from Erics, it was with trembling hands I reached out to his shoulders.

My fangs descended with an audible pop, I could feel Eric's arms tightening round my waist, "I am right here with you my love," he whispered. I lowered myself embracing Preston, I ran my nose along his shoulder, I tentatively licked where his shoulder met his neck, drawing a gasp from him. The heat from his body increased, his arousal perfume the air. He tasted, oh god his skin tasted soo good.

"Please," he whimpered. I could feel Eric grow long and hard behind me, rolling his hips into my ass. my breath was coming in short pants.

"Oh Jesus," I whispered just as I struck. My fangs piercing his hot skin, I nearly came undone just at the taste of him. Preston pushed against me, as he kneeled taller, somehow we all ended up on the bed. As I drank him down I knew things about him, intimate things about him, things he'd never dared tell a soul. I felt his loneliness. How complete he felt as I drank of him. How happy he was his life had meaning now. I felt him jerk and met his sweet end just by my feeding on him. I pulled away looking at him.

His eye were glazed, his lips parted and pink, he smiled lazily at me. 'Thank you', he mouthed through his haze.

I could feel Eric's hand cover mine, he lifted up our joined hands, to stroke them down Preston's face. I watched in fascination as our combined hands pushed the others mans hair from his face, caressed him with a lovers caress.

All the movements where slow, sensual, measured even. All designed not to spook me. My breath quickened when Preston's hand came up to join ours. "How did he taste my love?" Erics breath ghosted across my ear, as he pressed his straining erection into my back, rubbing himself against me.

I turned my head catching his lips with my own, where the taste of Preston still lingered. Eric moaned into my mouth, followed shortly by an exquisite moan of my own as our combined hands cupped my breast. "Mmm delicious, Lover."

I extracted my hand from the tangle that was on my breast only to tangle them in Eric's hair as I pulled him closer. I felt Preston's and Eric's hands travel down my body, leaving goose flesh in its wake. My hyper sensitive body keenly aware of the differences in temperature between the two men. Eric's temperature lower than Preston's by a few degree's, the contrast only adding the sensual experience of the moment. I was still getting used to a warm Eric during the day.

"Urgh," I gasp as Eric's lips began travelling down the column of my throat nipping and grazing me with his fangs. I gasped again as Eric and Preston's combined hands cupped my mound, rubbing my lace covered sex. Preston nuzzled my ear, licking the outside shell of it. God I wanted him to bite me, drink me so I could own him more.

My hips bucked to meet their eager fingers, "ahhh...ohmigod... Yes, yes, yes.._.urgh! Saaam!_," I hissed out. _Sam?_

Both Preston and Eric stilled what they were doing, "If you are calling that's mutts name we are both doing something seriously wrong?" Eric looking confused as I've ever seen him. I was flaying trying to get the limbs off me.

* * *

**Sam? Whats that all about then? What did you think?**


	35. Dead Humans Sunbathing

**Dying For Some Sun**

**35**

**Dead Humans Sunbathing**

**A/N: **I think most of you agreed that was an evil cliffy last time...Mawhahaha... Thank you for all the fab reviews and add's you guys are the best... CHECK OUT my _**new**_** Story** ... SCHOOL YARD GAMES... All human(ish) are you ready for the mystery that is Bon Temps High?

Enjoy JoxX. . .

* * *

_Both Preston and Eric stilled what they were doing, "If you are calling that's mutts name we are both doing something seriously wrong?" Eric looking confused as I've ever seen him. I was flaying trying to get the limbs off me._

* * *

"No, Eww! No. God No. Sam Merlotte just Eww. . . he's like my brother! He is snooping around in yard outside," my voice laden as fought to clear the sexual fog I was in. Eric reacted first cocking his head to listen outside.

"Lover is there anyone else out there?"

"Just a void over in the Compton place but it doesn't feel like Bills," I commented, desperately straightening out my clothes.

"Interesting?"

"Eric why did you say it like that?" my eye narrowed on him, "what are you hiding?"

"Bill, is wrapped in silver in New Orleans back at the compound," he shrugged like it was nothing. Eric always told like it was.

"Why?"

Eric pulled a face that said seriously, 'you want to get into this now?'

"We will get into it as soon as we get home, mister," I huffed in answer to his unspoken sentiments

"Very well,"

I sat up only to flop back down on the bed, "Oh God- kill me now," I sighed dramatically.

"What's wrong, what's happened?" Preston asked concerned.

"We smell like sex," I stated.

"So?" Preston said, but out of the corner of my eye I could see Eric shaking his head at Preston grimacing, amusement played in the bond.

"He's a shifter. . .oh Lordie, I wasn't raised to be this kinda girl. . ."

"Ah you are worried that he will see you differently from when you where human, yes?" Preston asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Or just a big slut. Duh what do you think I am in bed with two guys? Oh God I am a big slut. A BIG, big slut.

"Perhaps he can help, your Majesty. I think I have a solution." I looked at Eric to see if he knew what the fairy was on about. Nada. Nothing. Zip. Zilch. All eyes on the fairy then.

That's how we found ourselves standing in Bon Temps grave yard, just me, Eric, Sam and Preston. There was a grave marker with my name on it, the word 'human' underneath. Okay this wasn't macabre at all. Where it had come from don't ask me- Supes.

"You're killing my human self?" I asked, read screeched.

Eric cupped my face, "Lover, no one is killing anyone. But if you are ready to accept, the facts and let go of a woman that is already gone, I want you to know that I am here for you. Its time to let go, you are Vampire now, but your more than that. You are _**my**_ Sookie, **my** wife, _**My**_ Love."

"Not a very good Vampire I am standing out in the sun. . . oh geez could I sound any more whiny? Just ignore me. You are right and this was a very good idea Preston. Its time. Sam you okay with this?" Preston preened at the praise as I took a big breath.

"Sookie, I have accepted you're a Vampire. I didn't know you where having such trouble, I am here for you Cher whatever you need." He was blushing, from his mind I could tell we were sniffer dog busted.

"Okay, lets do this. I mean how many people get say they got to go to their own service, right?" I smiled feeling much lighter than I had in days, Eric noticed squeezing my hand. We each took turns to say something about my human self. Some of it made me laugh, some made me tear up, but all of it made me feel lighter. Sookie the human was laid to rest today.

I hugged Sam goodbye, we all popped back to the compound ready to welcome my friend and sister to her first day of day walking.

"FUCKERS," Pam hissed as her eyes shot open, Eric look at her in amusement. "What do I have to do, for you to hand over the Video master?" Pam seethed.

"How did you know?" I gasped wondering if Pam was psychic.

"I am covered in glitter, there will be a whole memory card of video at least, shit!"

"Well stop pouting times awasting get your butt in the shower, you Bella wanna be, you," I held out my hand as Eric slapped it, as we all chuckled at Pam's outraged face.

"Sunshine," Eric simply said with a know it all smirk that I had come to love so much. Pam shot out of the room.

"I wish I could burn this room to the ground," I sighed, turning.

Eric caught up to me in the narrow corridor, pulling me against his chest, "we could make it into a play room," he whispered into my ear. Damn that man could take my panties from dry to damp in zero point four seconds.

A strangled whimper tore from my throat. "We could make it so, that this room would only know pleasure from now on- our pleasure," he continued. Dear lord in heaven why are still wearing clothes? Tell me why?

As Eric sensed my urgency my clothes where ripped from me, as I tore at his, my legs clamped round his waist as I impaled myself on his cock.

"Shit this is not going to be gentle, my Sookie," Eric hissed.

"Just as well I am your Vampire, Master," I took a long lick of Eric's neck, before roughly plunging my fangs into his neck. I could feel the plaster work around me crumbling as Eric's pace became frenzied.

"Faster, harder Mmaster," gasped out, loving the feeling of his hips working like pistons, his rock solid cock impaling me over and over. I don't think either of us would last long at this rate, so when Eric bit into my breast and took such a strong pull I could feel it all the way to the tip of my toes it was little wonder that it had me screaming his name.

The sound of our combined breathing and heart rates rasped and echoed in tiny confined space of the narrow passage way. I have never been so glad that this passage way opened up to my wardrobe. My clothes if you could still call them that looked like they had survived me turning into hulk and back again as only scraps remained of everything I had once worn.

Pam was sat on one of the couches waiting for us in the wardrobe, "Finally," she huffed. Her eyes widened when she seen us naked, her fangs run down.

Human Sookie was dead right? I could admit I had a nice body a little bigger than I might have wanted to be capture for all eternity, but as it goes I look good naked. So instead of hiding behind Eric, I squared my shoulders, stood tall, "Pam you wouldn't be a dear and find me something to wear, I seem to have accidently ripped my outfit," I smirked.

"Perhaps I should help you dress as well sweet Sookie," she purred.

"Sure, if you like," I winked at Eric who was pulling out a black wife beater and jeans with a smirk on his gorgeous face, feeling my amusement.

"Mistress is it my Birthday?"

"Why don't you put your hands on me? If it isn't you birthday you'll lose them, if it is you'll get to keep them," I grinned, Eric chuckled.

"Mmm I seem to recall now birthday is in November, how silly of me," Pam pouted, holding out cream trousers and a sheer black blouse and with a silk tank to go under.

"What no panties?"

"Times a-wasting you can shower after," Pam pouted.

Preston was waiting for us in the little sitting room, he smiled when he seen Pam and I. Well at least I think it was Pam and I cause if it was Eric that made him light up like that, Eric and I may be in serious trouble did I mention how crazy good looking both men where?

"You nervous?" I asked Pam, reaching for her hand.

She just nodded. "It's been a long time since Pam tangoed with the big ball of fiery death, 1899 I think it was?" Eric posed the last part like a question.

Pam palmed her face, let out a strangled embarrassed sound, "let's go." I would have to get the back story to this soon. I would so have to get that story!

I opened one of the escape routes, opening the outer door first then Preston stepped through I followed and finally Pam, Eric taking up the rear. Pam squinted wincing as the late afternoon sun hit her face.

Her exposed arms went pink, but didn't burn. "Are you okay?" I placed my hand on her shoulder gently, but Eric removed my hand gently pulling me back, crushing my back against his front and wrapping his arms around me nuzzling my neck. I thought what a miracle it was to feel Eric's heart beat. Looking to Pam I realised that her heart didn't beat. She was a true daywalker.

_Lover, just give her a minute , I have never felt Pam this overwhelmed, not even the first night she rose. _Eric sent to me, I just nodded at him.

I may have giggled when Pam placed the biggest designer shades you have ever seen on her face, "I will need an entirely new wardrobe," She declared. " And some sun screen." Just like that Pam had processed two hundred plus years without sun, that Pam- you got to love her.

I noticed Preston was very quite, "Preston?" I asked, Eric letting go of his grip on me.

He looked at me but he seemed far away, "Preston?" I asked again.

"This is an amazing gift my people can give yours," he swallowed. I liked him even more in that moment.

"Yes. Thank you for helping me," Pam clapped Preston on the shoulder. Couldn't help but smile at Pams gesture I don't think she even realised she did such a human thing, as clap someone on the shoulder.

"Lochlan was an evil son of a bitch it was my pleasure," Preston's eyes locked with Pam's.

We sat as long as we could in the Garden till it was time for Eric and I to go back inside and die. It sounded all so teenage angst...I am going inside to DIE! Actually I was feeling pretty good about dying, human Sookie was buried, Vamp Sookie was gonna rise then I decided I was going to own this no little thing called Vampirism. Gurl Power- yell it with me.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. . . Your Reviews really make my day so keep them coming...**


End file.
